By All Means
by Charlie McPuffin IV
Summary: Being given to the house of Odin as a bargaining for peace. How will a young girl adapt to a new realm work? Let alone the people within the realm? Yet there are so many bigger problems to deal with alongside fitting in.
1. Chapter 1

_Half asleep and starting a new story. Deja vu much? I seem to always do this when i'm tired xD_

_I can safely say, unlike most things i write, this one actually has a solid plot in my noggin. There's only like, two other stories i've wrote which have solid plots. Shocking honestly it is. I also have to admit this idea has been rocking around in my head for a while...which is bizarre._

_I apologise in advance if there's grammar mistakes and that. But honestly, i am nearly using my laptop as a pillow here xD  
_

_Thank you for reading and whatnot! :D  
_

* * *

01

Staring at the small kneeling figure before him, Odin sat in silent contemplation.

On appearance the young girl could easily be mistaken for any child who inhabited Asgard. The only notable difference between the children here and the child in front of him was the slightly pointed ears which were protruding from underneath her fiery hair.

The child herself did not look that old, although from the way she was kneeling with her head downcast staring at the floor he couldn't tell. "Child you may stand." He said from his seat, after a few moments of silence passed the girl stood.

Slowly but surely she raised her head and looked at him. Two blue, almost violet coloured eyes stared up at him.

Although the child had a blank expression her eyes were lit up with interest. They flicked over the large hall, well what she could see of it. Most of it was behind her, but this didn't seem to deter her interest.

"You understand why you are here?" He asked while leaning forward and standing slowly. The girl fidgeted on the spot and nodded. Walking down the stairs he stopped at the bottom and waved a hand at her. "Tell me why you are here?"

"Queen Rika sent me." A small voice whispered. The words were spoken so silently that it was almost impossible to hear them.

"Yes," Odin smiled lightly, "She did." He confirmed, "Do you know why?" The girl shook her head and looked confused. Odin nodded and looked up at the high white and gold ceiling. Perhaps the reason why she was here shouldn't be told to her.

"I hear your the daughter of the captain of the guard for the Queen." Odin looked at her, the girl still looked at him blankly. Even her eyes had stopped flicking around at every viewable detail. The information which he had spoken had sparked some reaction within the child.

"Child you are here on order from your queen in an effort of peace. Do you understand this?" The girl nodded. "You are no longer in Alfheim, you will bide by Asgard rule. You disobey these rules and you will be punished."

"Yes sire."

"Now," Odin walked forward and looked down at her. She craned her neck up to look at him. "Do you have a name?"

"Maerwen." She said with a small nod while tucking some of her fiery hair behind her ears.

* * *

That was the first time Maerwen had met a king. Although Odin had a huge air of authority to him, even to her young eyes she could tell that he wasn't as strict as he appeared to be. Back home in Alfheim there was only the queen. She was kind and beautiful and everything Maerwen would hope to grow up to become.

Looking down at the floor while following after a female servant she briefly recalled the conversation she had had with her beloved queen before arriving here.

"Maerwen things are not good my dear." Queen Rika spoke softly while putting a long nailed hand on her red hair.

"I do not understand." She had spoken with honesty. She did not understand why she out of all other people had been called to talk to the queen. If one wished to converse with their ruler, they needed to arrange it through a council meeting. In a swift hour Maerwen had dodged past all of the rules and regulations and now stood before her queen.

Rika had smiled at her kindly, it had taken her by surprise. The queen always had a indifferent expression on her face. Yet the smile made her appear even more beautiful than she already was. She had scanned her pale green eyes over her and nodded. "Of course you don't, you are but a child." With this Rika stepped back and twirled on the spot and then stopped suddenly to look at her.

People had been saying that their queen was acting strangely, Maerwen did not believe them but now that she stood in front of her, she suddenly felt herself nodding slightly in agreement.

"Do you mind?" The female in front of her asked. She turned and looked down at her, pushing some of the red curls out of her face Maerwen looked up.

"I am sorry, I was not looking where I was going."

"Evidently not." The female said while gesturing to the room in front of her. Maerwen had been shipped out from her home, and away from her training and all that she knew. Just to arrive here and become a servant. Much like the woman beside her.

Maerwen looked up at her confused. "What is with that expression child? We all have to pull our part." With this she walked into the room. Maerwen frowned and looked around, they were still in Odin's home. No sooner had the two finished their conversation did this female appear and start explaining the rules of the house.

Maerwen hadn't wholly listened. Instead she let her mind wonder, her eyes flicked over everything taking note of where everything was.

"Eira," a new voice spoke. The female in the room turned and then looked down at the floor. Maerwen frowned and looked at her confused. Her eyes widened slightly when two hands were placed on her shoulders. Tilting her head back she looked up into the lightly smiling face of a blonde haired woman.

"Yes your majesty?" The woman now known to Maerwen as Eira spoke, her face still looking down at the ground.

"Are you making our newcomer at home?"

"Yes, although she is very quiet." At this answer Maerwen got twirled around and the woman bent down to her level. She stared at her as she got looked over.

"I believe she is just missing her home. Are you child?"

"Yes." She whispered, the woman smiled and kept her hands on her shoulders.

"Oh it's alright," the woman said while cupping her face. The mere mention of home had suddenly bought all this down on her young shoulders. She was here for however long, possibly forever. Maerwen missed home, now that Alfheim had been mentioned, she really missed it. Her emotions got the better of her and tears fell from her eyes.

The last thing she was expecting was to be loosely held onto and have reassuring words whispered to her.


	2. Chapter 2

02

"Queen Frigga is a kind woman." Eira explained while holding up two corners of a piece of long cloth. Maerwen stood opposite her standing in almost the same position. She didn't exactly have an answer to Eira's words yet nodded.

"You should feel privileged to meeting her child."

"I'm Maerwen." She said abruptly. Frowning she looked up at Eira while walking forward and tiptoeing to hand over her two corners of the cloth.

"Right," Eira said still trying to get over her blunt tone. "Then it is very good to meet you Maerwen." She nodded in retort and crossed her arms over her dark green top. She hadn't changed from her clothes since arriving.

It was blatantly obvious that she wasn't from Asgard when they were walking along. If she dressed like the people she was surrounded by she could have fitted in better.

"Do people hate Queen Rika?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Do people hate Alfheim?" Maerwen asked ignoring the fact that Eira had even spoke.

Eira placed the folded cloth on the small pile beside her. She had a thoughtful expression on her face and then turned to look at her. "We do not have much contact with Alfheim," Eira said simply. "What is it like?" Eira questioned, she was hoping to get the child in front of her to open up more about herself.

"It is not like Asgard." Maerwen smiled and picked up the next cloth from the small basket which needed to be folded. As far as chores go Maerwen was finding this one tedious and boring. But then when she thought over that, chores themselves were not enjoyable.

Eira took two corners and looked at her. It seemed like that was the only definition which Maerwen was going to give. She opened her mouth to say something but her name got called and she exited the room.

Dropping the cloth on the floor Maerwen walked lightly over to the door and peered out. No one seemed to be around. Smiling she skipped out of the room and down the corridor. She blanked the looks she got from people she passed.

Her violet blue eyes widened when she came to an open door which lead to a huge garden. She almost walked right past the door. Maerwen was glad she didn't, peering around the door she watched a blonde haired boy a few years older than herself stand and train with a wooden sword. A black haired boy sat leaning his head against his hand. He didn't look very amused about being out here. In fact he seemed to give off the vibe of preferring to be anywhere but out here.

The blonde stopped and turned to look at the other boy but caught sight of her. She eeped and backed off when he grinned and ran towards the door. "Hello," he said happily. He frowned confused and waved the wooden sword at her when he looked around the door. "Why are you hiding behind the door?"

"You said it yourself."

"You are hiding?"

"Yes."

"From whom?" The boy looked around seriously, Maerwen stood up and brushed herself down from imaginary dust.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"But I have not done anything." The boy seemed generally confused.

Maerwen gave a lazy shrug. "I did not expect to come across any other children."

"I'm not a child."

"Alright," Maerwen said while crossing her arms. She may have been a few years off hitting her teenage years, but even so. He didn't honestly look that much older than herself.

"You are new here, correct?"

"Yes." Maerwen nodded and then leapt to walk after him when he walked back out of the door. She hesitated before he turned and tugged her out by having a grip on her sleeve.

"Why are you here?" He asked while tugging her down to the garden, she looked worriedly at the doorway and then up at him. She wriggled her arm free and started backing away. "Where are you going?"

"I need to return back to work."

"Another slacker to add to the others. That is just what we need." The dark haired boy said from her side.

"I am not a slacker! Eira got called away and-"

"You saw fit to drop your duties and go walk abouts?" He said while flitting his green blue eyes to look at her.

"You have to ignore my brother." At this he frowned at the blonde, who in return ignored the glare and smiled at her. "Your name, what is it?"

"Maerwen."

The blonde repeated her name quietly and looked at her. Passing the wooden sword from one hand to the other he stuck one out. "Thor." Maerwen looked at him sceptically and shook his hand. "Sitting beside you looking rather grumpy is Loki."

"I do not look grumpy."

"You don't look particularly happy brother." Thor pointed out obviously while putting the wooden sword to the floor. Now with his hands free he stuck them in his trouser pockets and looked at her. Thor sighed and took a hand out of his pockets and wagged a finger at her.

"You are not from around here are you?" At his words Loki rolled his eyes and ran a hand down his face. He stood up and stood beside Maerwen, he took looked at her quickly and then at his brother.

"What gave it away?" Loki asked and pointed a finger at her. "The clothes, the eyes or the ears?" Loki listed and crossed his arms.

Maerwen frowned up at him and opened her mouth to say something only someone beat her to it. "Maerwen! There you are, come here this instant. Sorry young princes." Eira said from the door way. Maerwen frowned and looked at the brothers. In return Thor smiled widely at her and Loki looked at her with a light smirk and nodded to Eira.

"Run along little servant girl." Loki said while waving his hands at her, Maerwen frowned and turned to leave the garden. She heard a small yelp and looked over her shoulder just to see Thor jab his brother in the ribs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok! This is the last i am uploading this eve._

_Thank you for reading! :D_

* * *

03

The next few days were spent trailing after Eira in the tasks that she had to do. Maerwen become her little shadow. Whatever chore Eira was doing, Maerwen would be right beside her doing it too.

It was so tedious. Maerwen crossed her arms and placed them on her knees and leant her head against them. Shutting her eyes she opened them slowly when she heard a twig snap from somewhere near her. She was having a break, well she had no choice but to take one. Eira was getting a little annoyed with her not doing the task of cleaning the main throne room correctly. It wasn't her fault, she was just tired.

Sitting up straight she listened, all seemed quiet apart from that twig snapping. Jumping up she pushed up from the ground and tackled whoever it was who was creeping up on her.

"Can you get off me?"

"Sorry!" Maerwen exclaimed and jumped off and away from Loki. He laid for a few more moments before sitting up and narrowing his eyes at her.

"What was that for?"

"You were sneaking up on me."

"Pfft," he brushed leaves off of himself and rolled his eyes. "Do not flatter yourself. You seem to forget that you are a servant in my fathers house. Therefore I think I have the right to go where ever I want." He paused and pointed a finger at her. "You do not."

"I'm having a break." Loki didn't look like he bought her words. Maerwen crossed her legs and leant her head against her hand and looked at him.

"My brother was so obviously right. Where do you come from?"

"Alfheim." Loki raised an eyebrow at her, "It is so different than here."

"Obviously," he said in a tone that didn't really sound like he cared. "What makes it different than here in Asgard then?"

"Do you know anything about it?"

Loki sat in thought and brushed more leaves off of himself. "I do not. Only that its inhabitants are elven."

"It is not totally different than Asgard. The weather is usually always sunny and pleasant, but then there are the times of the heavy snow. A part of Alfheim is constantly snowing." Maerwen picked blades of grass and flicked them in the air to watch them gracefully fall down again. "There are many forests, some of us live in the trees because they are so huge and many in numbers. But you are right, we are an elven species." Maerwen smiled and looked at the ground. Admittedly this was the most she had spoken to anyone.

Although looking up Loki didn't really seem to wholly care that she'd spoken at all. "What do you think of it here?" He questioned, "Is it a culture shock?"

"A culture shock?"

"Yes," Loki said while crossing his arms and awaiting for her to answer.

"It is different."

"I bet you did not have to do chores back on Alfheim."

"No I did not."

"Are you actually on a break or are you slacking again?"

"I promise I am not slacking." She held her hands up in defence and smiled lightly. "Eira actually ordered me to have a break."

"You must have really done something to tick her off then. She is usually a workaholic." Loki said while looking up through the trees and up at the sky.

"I think I have discovered that."

"How long have you been here for now?"

"Four days."

"Have you got over your homesickness?"

"Huh?"

"You had a breakdown in the corridor. My mother consoled you." Loki smirked and stood up Maerwen stood up with a frown on her face.

"You saw that?"

"I was passing by and happened to see you crying your eyes out." He paused, "I believe my mother took great pleasure in nursing you to cease wailing."

"I did not wail!"

"I do not know what you would call it th-" Loki's sentence got cut off because Maerwen had jumped into action and easily twisted his arm awkwardly and pushed him against the tree. Loki smirked and looked down at her. "You are trained in fighting. Most servants are not." Maerwen's eyes widened and she let him go and walked back a few steps.

"By that expression I am led to believe that you were not meant to demonstrate these skills in front of anyone." Maerwen stood silently and watched him straighten his clothes out. Eventually he looked at her and smiled. "It's alright, your secret is safe with me." With that he turned and walked off through the garden.

He didn't look back at her and she stood and watched him leave. Turning she walked towards the door just as Eira appeared smiling at her. "Hello Eira."

"Come along Maerwen I believe it's time for something to eat." Reaching behind her and tying up her hair she raised an eyebrow. "What's with that look?"

"I believe out of the two of us, you are more deserving of something to eat."

"True," Eira smiled and put a hand on her shoulder and led her down the corridor. "But you have had a busy mornings work too."

"Is there ever a day when there isn't loads of work to do?" Maerwen questioned simply. Eira laughed and shook her head. Over the last four days the elven girl had slowly opened up more to Eira. It took her a while to get used to her blunt disposition, but eventually she realized Eira wasn't as bad as she thought.

Only because she had opened up more to the elder woman that did not mean that she had let any information about herself slip. Maerwen to Eira was still a mystery child. She knew it bothered the elder servant of how much of an enigma she was.


	4. Chapter 4

_Woop! Writing while awake. Much better!_

_Thank you!   
_

_^- In retort to all the fav'ing and alerts. After 3 mere chapters i wasn't expecting it xD_

* * *

04

Maerwen had quickly discovered another downside to her servant role.

That downside was the guards.

There were so many, and of course because she wasn't from Asgard they all regarded her with sceptical looks. It was like they were all expecting her to construct some sort of revolt and spring into action and fight them.

But then because she stood out beside Asgardian civilians they left her alone.

At the moment Maerwen was walking down a street heading back towards the House of Odin. She had previously just fulfilled doing a task of running to a fellow servants house and alerting them to a banquet which was taking part this evening.

Luckily there was no need for her services this evening which meant that Maerwen had the whole evening to stay in her little room.

"How did it go?" Eira asked as she walked up the steps and waved at her.

"That is a odd question to ask." Maerwen said while crossing her arms over her dark blue and black top. Eventually she had changed out of her Alfheim clothes. The last real identity and tie she had to her home had been taken away. Despite almost blending in with everyone her unusual pale skin tone and pointed ears gave her away.

"Is there anything else for me to do?"

"I suppose you could help the others set up the hall."

"Alright," Maerwen nodded and walked off down the corridor. She had very quickly learnt the layout of the building. The high ceilings and spacious corridors didn't seem so bleak to her anymore.

Walking down the corridor she turned and walked into the large spacious hall to see the other servants setting up tables and laying places down. Maerwen rocked on her heels and jumped when a hand got clapped on her shoulder. Looking up she looked at Thor, who stood smiling widely at her.

She had been here almost a week and already she found him smiling contagious. So in return she stood smiling too, although she didn't really have a reason behind it. "Are you perhaps thinking of taking a break?"

"I wasn't." Maerwen said, Thor's smile slipped slightly but then in seconds he nodded and walked forward.

"What is it you need to do here?"

"Help."

"With?"

"...Everything?"

"You are going to be here a long time then." He smiled and watched the people at work.

Maerwen sighed and tugged on his sleeve of his long shirt. The teenager turned and looked at her. She nodded towards the door and he grinned and nodded. The two of them ran quickly out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

"Do you like it here?" Thor asked while looking at the shorter girl beside him. Maerwen made a thoughtful popping noise and nodded slowly. "You have nearly been here a week." He stated obviously.

"It is the longest I have been away from home."

"Are you still homesick?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled. "It took me a while to settle in. But I got there eventually."

"Will you leave?"

"Hm?"

"When you are older, will you leave and return home or will you stay here?"

"I'm here because Queen Rika sent me."

"You just came here because you were sent?"

"Yes."

"What was the reason?" Thor questioned simply, Maerwen shrugged. "You do not know?"

"No sadly I do not. But I don't mind honestly. Queen Rika must have had her reasons for sending me here. I cannot question the reasons behind her actions."

"You are such a loyal little girl."

"I'm not little." Maerwen huffed and crossed her arms, she quickly muttered; "Shut up Loki."

"I am merely saying," the dark haired teenager said while shrugging and removing himself from leaning against a tree. "You are so loyal." He walked and stopped in front of her. Lifting up a hand he held it above her head and then moved it above his. "You are little."

"You are taller than me! That's different than me being little. That and you seem to forget you are older than me."

"Maerwen calm down, he's only joking." Thor said while patting her on the shoulder. She winced and rubbed her shoulder where his hand had playfully hit against it.

"You hit hard!"

"I did not mean to." Thor smiled lightly. "I am sorry."

"It's alright honestly," Maerwen smiled and then looked around one of the many tree covered areas which littered Asgard. Maerwen liked these areas, they reminded her very much of her home. "Why are you two out here anyway?"

"We're avoiding mother," Loki said while rolling his eyes. "There's nothing like a banquet to bring out mothers over protective, and slightly controlling nature."

"She is not controlling."

"You do not disagree with the over protective part of my sentence then?" Loki smirked.

"Well," Thor paused to run a hand through his hair. "She means well." Maerwen looked from one to the other when they spoke. While they were talking she slipped away from Thor's side and walked over to a small waterfall which was surrounded by a shallow pond. Sitting down beside the pond she picked up pebbles and threw them in to see the ripples.


	5. Chapter 5

05

"You never speak of your family," Thor said sitting down and dipping a finger in the pond and watching the ripples.

"Well it's complicated." Maerwen said honestly.

"Complicated and families go hand in hand." Loki stated simply while sitting down in between the two of them.

"Well you see," she started and then stopped abruptly. The brothers looked at each other and then at her.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked while leaning closer and looking at her. Maerwen jumped and nodded. She realized telling the two of them all the information about herself would involve also confessing to how she knew how to fight. But then far as she could tell Loki could have already told someone.

"You two can keep secrets right?"

"Yes," Thor answered. Loki smiled and nodded, although the smile wasn't really one of happiness. It just sort of looked like he smiled just for the sake of it.

"Well...depending on which family you are born into you follow in your parents footsteps." Maerwen paused, the brothers nodded understanding completely the meaning of her words. "My mother was the captain of the guard for Queen Rika."

"So you are expected to follow in her footsteps?" Thor questioned, Maerwen thought of his question and then nodded unsure.

"You are in the wrong place then to follow in her footsteps." Loki said while throwing a pebble into the pond. "We have enough guards."

"So with your mother being an important person back on Alfheim you must be able to fight like her too?" Thor smiled slowly, Loki tensed and looked at Maerwen sidewards. From that one look she instantly understood that he hadn't told anyone about their little confrontation.

"...I guess so..."

"You are not sure of your own skills? That is a little strange." Thor crossed his arms and nodded at her. "Perhaps you should enroll into training to become a guard here?"

"...I have to admit all your guards are male."

"So?"

"All the guards on Alfheim which are close to the Queen are female. Then the ones who guard the rest of the city are male." Maerwen paused. "All your guards are male. I do not think they will take kindly to a girl wanting to become one of them."

"Would you rather spend the rest of your childhood and early teenage years and possibly your adulthood in being a servant?"

"Loki has anyone ever told you, you have such a way with words?"

"No, you may be the first." He answered her, Maerwen laughed lightly and leaned her hand against her entwined hands.

"Oh well then you're welcome!" She grinned at him and then looked back to the rough track they'd walked down. "I think we should return back." Thor nodded agreeing and jumped to stand, Loki and her stood up too and walked after him.

"Are you seriously going to try and become a guard?" He asked, Maerwen walked in silence and looked from the grassy ground to him.

"Do you think I could?"

"I do not think my opinion on this matters."

"Nonsense! You're my friend, of course your opinion matters."

"Friend?" Loki repeated quietly and went silent, Thor looked over his shoulder at the two of them and raised an eyebrow. His blue eyes flicked from his silent brother who had a thoughtful expression on his face and then to Maerwen who was looking up through the trees.

"We should speak to father about this."

Loki jumped and frowned at Thor. "Are you mad? We cannot just walk up to him while he is trying to sort out tonights event. He will be busy Thor, the wanting of a little girl isn't going to sway him from overseeing everything that is going on."

"I'm not little! We've been through this." Maerwen huffed and crossed her arms. "Loki is right though Thor. Your father will not listen to us no matter how persistent we may be."

"Then we shall talk to him tomorrow." Thor said simply, Maerwen and Loki looked at each other and then at him. Maerwen was trying to get her head around Thor's simple reasoning. Whereas Loki just shook his head unaffected by his brothers nature.

"B-but-"

"Maerwen," Thor said seriously. His serious tone almost sounded like it had come from someone much older. "You do not like your role here do you?"

"No not particularly. But I am not meant to question it."

"I think that's half the problem." Loki crossed his arms over his black and green attire. "You seem to just accept this way to easily."

"He is right," Thor pointed at his brother. "I know that your Queen sent you here for some reason. I also know that father just gave you a servant role because he does not know what other job to lumber you with."

"But I'm not meant to question what job your father has given me."

"I personally think you should," Loki said while taking to inspecting his nails. "You're always slacking."

"Am not!"

"You know yesterday I spotted you sitting under a tree five times. One time I believe you were asleep."

"What are you doing watching me anyway? That's creepy and weird Loki!" Maerwen said while taking a step away from him. The dark haired youth flinched and looked at her, there was the lightest dusting of red on both of their cheeks.

"Regardless of my brothers odd past times," Thor smirked at his embarrassed brother, who in turn narrowed his eyes at him. "What if the reason why you were sent here was to undergo and develop your fighting?"

"I do not think that's why." Maerwen said while holding up a hand and then lowering it and watched Thor ramble on to himself about how interesting it would be to see her as a royal guard.

"I wouldn't bother trying to get this idea out of his head." Loki said from beside her. "Once he has an idea in his head it is rather hard for it to get out. He is a very determined and persistent person."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I." Loki said honestly and then gave a lazy shrug. "I have to admit my brothers plans aren't always so straight forward, he thinks they are but they're really not."

"Do they back fire?"

"Most of the time."

"Most of the time being?"

"About 99.9% of the time." Loki said and then smiled lightly when Maerwen's shoulders sagged and she looked bluntly at Thor – who was still talking to himself seemingly thinking they were listening.

"We have to stop his plan."

"No thank you."

"What?"

"It could be entertaining to watch." Loki said thoughtfully while looking towards the looming building in front of them.

"You do realize you will get dragged into this too?"

"Oh yes I am fully aware of that. But you see, most times when Thor comes up with a plan and I get unwillingly dragged into it. I do not get in trouble."

"Why?"

"I'm the youngest." Loki smiled, "It's always the elder siblings which get into trouble."

"That's mean! You can't let Thor possibly get a scolding for confronting your father."

"He won't get a scolding." Loki said in a dark tone, Maerwen frowned and looked at him confused, the way he spoke didn't make her want to question what exactly he meant.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wooaaah...thank you for all the fav'ing and subscribing! :D_

_Updating before work ^^_

* * *

06

Frigga walked down the seemingly empty corridors of her home. Every able pair of hands were busy getting ready for tonight. Numerous people from over Asgard were going to attend. At the moment she was looking for her missing sons.

The two of them had a habit of seemingly disappearing into thin air. It was more like Thor slipped away and dragged Loki with him. Frigga wouldn't usually mind them running off, if only this evenings event wasn't happening.

Hearing voices she stepped forward and towards a door, peeking through the gap between the door and the door frame she shook her head.

"Your footing is off." Thor said while waving a wooden sword at Maerwen.

"I've never had to deal with swords before! How am I meant to know how to stand?" She paused, "I thought you just sort of swing these around..." she looked at the wooden sword in her hands and made a thoughtful noise.

"And what?" Loki said from his sitting position on the steps, his form was darkened by the shadow of a nearby tree. "Hope you get lucky and hit something?"

"Well-"

"Ignore him. He's only annoyed because his sword skills are not up to scratch." Thor smiled and held onto the training sword and pointed it at Maerwen. Loki frowned at his brothers words and from her standing position, Frigga noted how the teenager tensed slightly and gave off a annoyed vibe.

Frigga stood and watched as Thor went through the motions of teaching Maerwen how she should stand if she wanted to attack. And also how she should stand to block from an attack.

"You said you had never dealt with swords before." Loki said while standing up and plucking the wooden sword from Thor's hands. "What weapons are you familiar with?" He questioned simply while going on the offensive and aiming attacks at Maerwen.

She yelped and tried her best to block the attacks. There was no way that she could break free and attack back. Maerwen quickly glanced at Thor when he was exclaiming at her of things she should do.

Frigga pushed open the door and walked out. It was clear to her that this was no longer a training session. Well it wasn't in Loki's eyes that much she could tell. The annoyance he felt towards his brothers earlier words were now being taken out on someone smaller and younger than himself. Maerwen didn't really stand a chance in fighting back.

"Enough," she spoke sternly, Thor looked up at her and Loki lowered the wooden sword. Maerwen looked confused and then bowed. "It's alright Maerwen, you can stand." She smiled, the red head shot up and looked at her with a small smile. "Do I even want to ask what is going on here?" The three of them shook their heads. Raising an eyebrow she crossed her arms and waited.

"Maerwen wants to be a guard!" Thor exclaimed at last and got narrow eyed looks from Maerwen and Loki, Frigga rolled her eyes. She only needed to wait till one of them burst out a confession. Sighing she looked up at the mid afternoon sky and then looked back at them.

"Where has this idea come from?"

"Her-"

"No Thor, let Maerwen speak." Frigga said while sitting down slowly on the steps. The younger looked from Thor to Loki and then to her.

"My mother was the captain of the guard for Queen Rika." Maerwen said in a small voice. Frigga nodded slowly, she knew this information already. "Being a guard is all I know."

"You were in training back on Alfheim?"

"I was."

"Well you never told us that." Thor mumbled to himself and put a hand under his chin in thought. Loki rolled his eyes and waited for Maerwen to continue.

"I feel that your desired job will not get fulfilled here." Frigga said simply and honestly.

"I think you're wrong." Maerwen said determinedly.

"Keep these ideas to yourself you three." Frigga said while standing back up and straightening out her golden dress. "You two in, you need to prepare for this evening." Thor and Loki both sighed heavily and said a quick goodbye to her. Maerwen smiled and waved at them both as they begrudgingly walked through the door.

"Maerwen," she spoke, the young girls smile dropped and she looked at her seriously. The smooth change in disposition was done so quickly it was a little shocking. "You do the job you are given."

"I am capable of being a guard though!"

"That I am sure," Frigga smiled and walked over to her. Crouching down to her level she put her hands on her shoulders. "But the training here is not like the training back in Alfheim." She stood up and patted her on the head. "Now go in too, I'm sure Eira will be looking for you." Maerwen didn't say anything and stormed off. Frigga shook her head and crossed her arms loosely, she had forgotten how stroppy children could be.

* * *

Maerwen's little room was just that. It was small and had the essentials anybody needed to live with. A small chest of drawers housed the very little clothes she owned. Eira had been kind enough to buy her some. When Maerwen sat on her bed swinging her legs, she thought over everything. Eira did a lot of things for her which a mother would do for her own child.

Wrapping her arms around herself Maerwen hung her head sadly. She did not have a mother anymore. As captain of the guard Maerwen's mother was the main person someone had to go through to get to the Queen.

While having an informal visit around her kingdom Queen Rika had been ambushed. Maerwen's mother sprung into action heroically and protected her. The only thing was she died in the process. The only reason why Maerwen knew of the circumstances of her mothers death was because she had snuck out of training and followed them.

It was a little angering to know that her small number of years spent training to follow in her mothers footsteps were going to go to waste. All thanks to her beloved Queen sending her to Asgard for a reason which she did not know of.

Hearing a knock on the door she shot up and off of the bed. There were two doors in Maerwen's room. One joined onto Eira's room the other lead to the corridor and the corridor lead to the vast space of the huge palace.

Putting her hand on the door handle she opened it and came face to face with nothing.

Frowning she leant out and looked around, there was no one out here. "Huh," she said thoughtfully while leaning back into the room and shutting the door. She pulled a confused face when a muffled; "Ow." Was heard from her action.

Opening the door again she crossed her arms. "Hello?"

"Don't say it like a question."

"This is scary, where are you?"

"In front of you."

"I can't see you." Maerwen answered with a raised eyebrow. She jumped when both Loki and Thor appeared in the empty corridor. She put a hand over her mouth when Thor was hopping on one leg. She now knew who said the 'ow' from moments ago.

"Are you alright Thor?"

"You shut the door on my foot. I'll survive though."

"Well you two decided to knock on my door while being invisible what did you expect me to do?" Maerwen ushered them in and shut the door. "If I could not see the mysterious door knocker what else was I meant to do than shut the door?"

"She does have a very good point." Loki said while looking around her small room. "It's your own fault you got hurt. You tried rushing in while the door was shutting." He said while waving a hand at Thor. By now the blonde had stopped hopping and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How were you two invisible?" Maerwen questioned curiously. Thor pointed a finger at Loki, Loki in turn stopped walking and looked out of the window. She jumped and ran over to stand beside him. "You can turn invisible?"

"Don't say it like that, you make it sound like that's all I am capable of doing."

"What else can you do?" Loki frowned and looked at her, and then looked back out of the window. Being stared at by violet blue marvel filled eyes was a little disconcerting.


	7. Chapter 7

_Right. I've had a ridiculously bad day at work. I've been close to ripping off people's heads all day. So, what i'm going to do out of sheer bad mood-ness and because i'm half asleep and bored. I'm uploading most of what i've written._

_Kapeesh? Ya, good times. Enjoy...or whatevs, while you read i'll go hit myself over the head with something so i can sleep xD_

* * *

07

"What brings you two here anyway?" Maerwen asked when Loki seemed to point blank ignore her earlier question.

"It's really boring downstairs." Thor said while standing up and looking around her room, his brother had explored her room now it was his turn.

"How did you two manage to find me?"

"All the servants live in the same part of the palace. Despite there being many there is only really one child amongst there ranks." Loki said while looking from the view beyond her window to her. "Not only that Eira sticks close to you. We saw her leave her room earlier to attend downstairs. We merely figured you were close by."

"Did you go around knocking on all the doors?"

"No." Loki said simply, "We did not."

"There's another room through here." Thor said while opening the door on the opposite wall to her bed.

"Oh yes, that's Eira's room. I did not know she was attending this evening."

"I shall be the bearer of bad news and say you are the only servant who isn't." Loki crossed his arms and leant against the walls.

"Oh." She said simply, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Thor!" She exclaimed and ran after him, tugging the eldest of the three by the arm Maerwen managed to pull him back through the door. He had decided to go through and venture into Eira's room.

"Do your parents know you've disappeared?"

"They are probably to busy talking to the numerous people down there." Thor waved a hand at her and then reached down and took Maerwen's hand from his sleeve. "We both-"

"You." Loki corrected while opening his eyes and staring at the two of them.

"Alright, I decided we would be better off out of there. Words cannot really describe to you Maerwen how boring it is to be surrounded by so many people talking about boring things."

"The economy is important." Loki said simply, Thor just looked at him and then at Maerwen.

"If it's that important and interests you so much why do you not just go back downstairs and join in?"

"Because then I'll have to break the news to mother and father that you've gotten bored and decided to walk out. How can I possibly tell them this in front of all their guests?" Loki questioned while smiling lightly.

"You do not have to tell them anything."

"...That's just ridiculous. How can I possibly avoid the topic of your disappearance?"

"You'd find a way no doubt."

"I believe at times Thor, you take my intelligence for granted."

"Oh no, I do not, honestly." Thor answered while crossing his arms.

Maerwen stood and looked from one to the other, she'd never witnessed a sibling argument and she didn't wholly understand the reason behind it.

Loki was about to answer when Maerwen popped up in front of him. "Can you turn me invisible?" Her question caused Thor to laugh, she looked at him confused.

"You really know how to change the subject." He said while trying to calm his laughter. Loki uncrossed his arms and looked from his brother to Maerwen.

"No."

"But why?"

"Because I said so."

"That is not a reason!"

"You are right," Loki smirked. "It is not a reason." He moved away from the wall and sat on the edge of the bed. "But my answer is still no."

"But it's really spectacular."

"You call being unseen spectacular?" Loki looked at her oddly, Maerwen nodded her head and hopped up to sit on the windowsill.

"You do realize she will keep on at you?" Thor said while walking over and joining her on the windowsill. "Plus if you turn her invisible to everyone she can come back down with us."

"I need to have constant contact."

"Hold her hand." Thor said while picking one of her arms up by the wrist and waving it. Her hand lolled to and fro in a slow waving motion. Loki frowned and didn't look at all amused by his plan.

"Why has this suddenly turned from you two visiting me, to you two sneaking me in downstairs?"

"That's just the question I was going to ask."

"Because it'll be fun." Thor said like it was the most obvious thing ever. He looked at them trying to figure out why they couldn't see how obvious it was too.


	8. Chapter 8

08

"We will get in so much trouble."

"Only if we get caught." Thor said while looking to the side where Maerwen's voice came from.

"We will get caught." Loki said while giving his brother a sidewards look. Maerwen was technically walking in between them, only she wasn't visible. She walked quietly, her feet making very little noise while holding lightly onto Loki's hand. He still wasn't fond of this plan.

"You know how to be optimistic don't you?" Thor retorted to Loki's words. "Have faith brother," these words made Maerwen smile – although no one could see it – but they didn't spark any reaction with Loki.

"Has the thought crossed your mind of; how will we manage to keep up this charade if we have to part ways?" Loki questioned simply. The brothers were walking almost side by side, the space between them was occupied by Maerwen.

"But you two are always with each other." She whispered.

"You do not need to speak so quietly." Loki said, "We are not near the main hall yet."

"Oh! Well in that case-"

"You do not need to speak so loudly we are not deaf."

"There's no pleasing you is there? Is he always this miserable?" Maerwen asked and then jumped when Loki's hand wriggled from her grasp. She stood fully visible in between them. "I'm sorry." She said honestly, her eyes flicked to his hand when he waved it at her again. Smiling and holding lightly onto it she saw Thor give a nod and commence walking again, she took this as a sign of being invisible again.

* * *

Loki gave a quiet sigh when he saw the doors to the main hall come up. The grip on his hand tightened ever so slightly. Rolling his eyes he bit down any sarcastic comment which was likely to surface. It was clear to him that Maerwen was hesitant about sneaking out.

It wasn't the fact that Eira would angry with her. Loki was rather sure Maerwen could deal with the woman's angry ranting. But Odin and Frigga were a completely different story.

Entering the hall again the brothers both looked at each other and walked around.

Loki knew if they were found out Frigga wouldn't be as angry as she would appear to be. He had seen the moments when the two had crossed past. There was something close to affection in his mothers eyes when she spoke to the young girl beside him.

Odin on the other hand...Loki didn't even finish this thought because the man in question appeared before them. The brothers smiled up at him, and the grip on his hand tightened even more. Loki was trying so hard not to exclaim at her to loosen her grip.

"Boys," their father said in a light tone. They both relaxed glad that he didn't have a suspicious tone in his voice. They were both rather sure Odin had noticed them suddenly disappearing. "Where have you two just appeared from?" Loki frowned lightly, there was that suspicious tone.

"We thought we saw people wandering in the corridor." Thor said with wide eyes. "We thought they were going exploring so we ran after them."

"And?"

"There was no one there." Loki said in a calmer tone compared to Thor's. His older brother nodded agreeing with his words. As far as cover up stories go, it wasn't a very good one. But considering the circumstances it was clear that Odin didn't really care much for their blatant lie. The older man just nodded and walked off to a group of people who were idly standing drinking.

"There's so much food here." Maerwen whispered.

"Are you hungry?" Thor questioned there was a whispered; "Yes."

"How can you give her food?"

"Don't make me sound like a pet please."

"I didn't mean it like that," Loki grumbled and followed after his brother as he walked towards one of the many food ladened tables. "I merely mean won't it drop our already awful act if people see a hovering piece of food standing in between us?"

"Get under the table Maerwen." Thor said while turning his back to the table and lifting up the table cloth.

Loki felt the grip on his hand loosen and eventually let go. He sighed and looked at his hand. Flexing his fingers he was happy to have his hand back. Crossing his arms he looked around, he was looking to see if anyone had noticed their odd behaviour.

He jumped and snatched a plate of food from Thor's hands. "You cannot just place this under the table!"

"Why not?" Thor asked while taking it back from his grasp. "How else is she meant to eat it?"

"Thor look how much you've put on here. She'll make a mess."

"I'm tidy thank you." Maerwen peered up through the table cloth and let out a quiet eep when Loki waved his hands at her. She ducked back under the table and crossed her arms.

"Are you planning on eating all of that young Thor?" A elder man's voice asked, Maerwen resisted the urge to peer out and see who the new comer was.

"Yes I do." Thor answered with a wide smile, the elder man walked off laughing. Loki watched as his form disappeared back into the crowd and then directed his eyes back to his brother.

"Got any other wise ideas?"

"Yes," Thor said while shuffling away from his side and walking around the table. "I do. Bunch of them." He said while sitting down and leaning against the table, his head leaning against one of his hands. The other held the plate of food under the table, there was a happy sound and soon quiet eating noises. "See," Thor smiled and then leaned his head against his entwined hands.

"Alright then how are you going to get her out from the table without anyone seeing her?"

"I'm not, you are." Thor said while reclining back in the chair and picking up pieces of food and eating. After setting a plate of food up for Maerwen he found hunger niggling at himself too.

"I am, am I?" Loki questioned while leaning his hands against the table and looking at Thor.

"Yes you are." Loki didn't answer but instead walked around the table and sat next to him. Leaning down he lifted the table cloth up. Maerwen stopped eating and peered up at him, Loki sat back up straight and looked at Thor.

"What is with that expression?"

"...I think she may rival you in the eating department."

"I think I've ate half my body weight." Maerwen said while peering underneath the table cloth and held the plate up to them. "Thank you though. I have to admit the food we servants get is not really substantial." She paused, "Nor is it that appetising either."

"You're welcome," Thor said while taking the plate and putting it on the table.

"Do I have to say under here all evening?"

"It will be awkward for you to walk around."

"You are just saying that because I have to hold your hand." Maerwen said while crossing her arms, Loki slouched in the chair and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Hey! Watch it you nearly kicked me!"

"That was the idea."

"You're mean."

"You're annoying, be quiet. If you keep making so much noise you will get discovered." Loki said simply, Thor nodded his head agreeing with his words and then frowned.

"As far as annoyance, she is not that annoying." Thor said while playfully hitting Loki in the arm. "You are not annoying." He said while directing a smile down at her. Maerwen grinned and fidgeted to sit cross legged.

Loki sat rubbing his arm, "You are both as silly as the other."

"And you are way to uptight for your own good." Maerwen said while wagging a finger up at him. "You keep up with this behaviour and you'll grow old quickly Loki." This caused Thor to start laughing. Some people looked over and looked at the two of them oddly. After all Thor was seemingly in hysterics over Maerwen's words – not that anyone knew she was there and had spoken, – and Loki was sitting glaring down at the floor with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. As far as any onlooking could see there wasn't any visible signs of something humorous.


	9. Chapter 9

09

Eventually the two had been torn away from the table. Frigga had commented that despite Thor's ever growing capacity to eat double his own weight in food, and Loki needing to probably eat his own body weight in food to stop being slight in structure, there were other people who wished to eat too.

This moment had caused the brothers to tense in their chairs and look from their mother, then at each other, and then at her. "Come on you two, quit sitting up here away from everyone. You know one day you two will have to do the role your father and I are doing." Frigga said simply while crossing her arms loosely and watching them fidget to stand.

Loki had lingered slightly in his seat and stood up slowly after Thor. "Come," she nodded behind her at the crowd of people. The brothers walked side by side up and around the table and stopped beside their mother.

"What have you two done?"

"Nothing." Thor smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"You're both acting very strangely."

"Strangely?" Loki said in a confused tone and looked up at her.

"Yes Loki, strangely." Frigga said while looking from one son to the other. "For one, Thor you are never this silent. Loki you're even more quiet than usual." She said honestly, it was the truth. Thor was being very different to how he usually was on a regular basis. And Loki was being even more silent than usual, although her youngest son usually had a habit of talking when he felt he needed to voice something.

Before Frigga could say anything else she got called away by a trio of women. Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder and nudged him away from her. "That was close. Your mother is a very observant person." Maerwen whispered and gave a shudder when Thor's directing had lead to one of the many balconies. "How can you two dislike this sort of thing?" She questioned curiously.

"Try attending them at least twice every month. Then let us both see how you enjoy them." Thor said while leaning against the stonework rail.

"But the food is nice."

Thor grinned and nodded, "That is usually the main reason I look forward to them."

"It is the only reason you look forward to them." Loki said while going to cross his arms and then forgot about Maerwen holding onto one of his hands. So instead he stuffed his spare hand in his pocket.

"Did you not have these sort of gatherings on Alfheim?" Thor asked innocently while looking over Asgard from this perspective.

"No," spoke the invisible girl. Loki frowned when he got tugged forward towards the stone rail. Maerwen leaned her arm, and the one which had her entwined hand around his, against the cold stones. "Queen Rika is a rather private person. Meetings like the one you have happen possibly twice a year if that." Maerwen paused. "Even then they're not for a social reason. They're usually to discuss the concerns of the kingdom...and that..."

"They sound as tedious as what is happening in there." Thor ran a hand through his hair.

"He doesn't like these social meetings does he?"

"No not at all." Loki looked to where Maerwen was roughly standing. "He's like this every time."

"You have to put up with this each and every time?"

"Yes."

"Wow," Maerwen said and looked at Thor, who was still looking over the scenery. Letting out a quiet yawn she too looked over the city in front of her. "Can you take me back to my room please?"

"You are tired?" Thor turned and looked to where he thought she was standing. She was still in between them but he wasn't to sure where about she was.

"Well unlike some people I know I have had a busy day at work."

"You spent half the day in our company. That is not a busy days work." Loki said while turning away and walking back towards the door way. Thor leant away from the stone rail and followed after them.

Much like last time the two managed to sneak out of the room without being seen. As soon as they left the main hall Loki wriggled his hand from Maerwen's and she became visible and walking in between them again.

He enjoyed the freedom of his hand again and flexed his fingers like he did earlier on. Crossing his arms he looked straight ahead at the corridor in front of them. Thor stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Tomorrow we shall talk to father about you becoming a guard."

Maerwen shook her head, "Your mother told us to forget about it."

"And I told you it was worthless trying to get the idea out of his head." Maerwen huffed and crossed her arms, she had no will to answer back to Loki's words.

* * *

Reaching behind herself Maerwen tied her short curly hair up. Rolling up the sleeves of her dark green top she frowned at the ground. "You know the more you stare at it, the longer it'll take." Eira said from her side while carrying a bucket.

Putting the bucket at her feet she wiped a hand over her forehead. "Are you alright then if I get on with everything else?"

"Yes, I guess so." Maerwen said thoughtfully and then jumped when a mop got shoved into her hands. The cleaning appliance was taller than herself and it took her a little while to figure out how to hold it without hitting herself on the head when she moved.

Needless to say in the early morning roughly just after six Maerwen had been woken up by Eira. They were needed to start cleaning the main hall. Obviously doing this at such an early time didn't bode well with the young red head.

Little did Eira know that she had snuck down in the evening alongside the brothers. Although admittedly no sooner had they both escorted her back to her room did she settle down to sleep.

Cleaning up the main hall was going to take ages, especially considering its size. At the moment it was only Eira and herself in here. But Maerwen had been reassured that they will be joined by other servants later on.

This annoyed the elven girl. Why couldn't they all join in and work together when it wasn't so early in the morning?

Maerwen didn't voice this question but instead took to scrubbing at the floor. She grumbled annoyed words while she did so.

"That's not going to help," Eira said while stacking up empty plates which were still on the tables. Maerwen stopped and looked at her. "Just saying! The longer you take and the more times you complain it'll just seem like an eternity."

"Eira how can you cope with all this work?" Maerwen leant her head against the mop handle.

"Years of it Maerwen," Eira said while disappearing through a doorway while carrying the plates.

"And to think, in years to come that'll be you." A voice said from behind her. She jumped and flipped the mop over her arms and pointed the blunt end at the person in front of her.

"Really?" Loki said boredly while pushing the handle out of his face. "Good morning to you too Maerwen."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I usually get up roughly at this time." Loki said while crossing his arms and walking past her. "You are going to be here a long time." He slid his blue green eyes to look at her sidewards. "Have fun." He waved at her and walked off.

When Eira walked back into the room Maerwen was scrubbing at the floor with the mop with such force she could have burnt a hole through it. Rushing over she snatched it from her hands and looked at her sternly. "Perhaps you should take care of porting everything about and I will clean."


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Port things around she says," Maerwen huffed and shuffled down the corridor carrying a stack of chairs. "Port things around she says," she repeated while putting the chairs down and looking at her hands. Her fingers ached and there were red marks on her hands where the chairs were digging into her skin.

Needless to say from swapping roles Maerwen was still unhappy. She was tired, it was nearly seven in the morning by now and she was making the third trip with a stack of chairs which were to heavy for her to carry. Letting out a sigh she heaved the chairs back up and shuffled off down the corridor again. There was a vacant room which was being used to house all the things which were used last night.

"Do you need help?"

"Are you offering?"

"No."

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Maerwen muttered and walked through the door way and put the stack of chairs down beside the others. Loki leant against the door frame and watched as she wriggled her fingers and shook her hands.

"Aren't you in a happy mood this morning?"

"Unlike you I did not have the option of waking up early. I got woken up early!" She walked past him and tottered back down the hall. "Woken up early to clean up the mess you lot made last night."

"Actually I have you know that once we walked you back to your room we returned to the hall and left ten minutes later." Loki said while walking beside her, she looked up at him and then at the doorway which lead to the hall again.

"Why?"

"Thor was complaining and I was tired."

"But you don't do anything all day."

"How would you know? Do you watch me?" Loki smirked and walked into the hall, she had stopped in the doorway and looked at him. He didn't pay any attention to Eira who was still busily cleaning. But in the same breath, she didn't regard him with a look either.

* * *

"Maerwen!" Thor cheered and ran after the red haired girl. She stopped and put down the bucket she was carrying.

"Hello Thor, how are you this morning?"

"I am well, you?"

"Eh well..." Maerwen trailed off thoughtfully. "I'm tired."

"Break?"

"No! I can't," she laughed. Whenever Thor had come across her while she was working he always had a way of trying to persuade her to take a break. She was rather sure Eira would be mad if she had a break considering the cleaning that still needed to be done. "Maybe after a few more hours then yes, I can take a break."

"A few more hours?" Thor looked at her despairingly, "Really?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, the two stopped talking when her name got called. Appearing in the doorway was Eira.

"Oh! Young prince I did not know it was you talking to Maerwen out here." Eira said while looking down at the floor. Thor shrugged and crossed his arms, "Maerwen will you get that clean bucket of water for me please?"

"Yes," Maerwen nodded and walked off on her way. Thor turned on his heels and ran after her. Eira watched the two of them go and shook her head. She didn't know of the sudden apparent friendship the young girl had with the teenage Princes.

"You are busy at work I see. Are you sure you do not wish to have a break now?"

"You are very persistent Thor! I can't, I do not wish to be lectured by Eira." Maerwen said and then dropped the bucket into the spring when they stopped in front of it. "There isn't much left to do now anyway...now that the other servants have appeared." Maerwen's eyes watched the bucket fill with water. When there was enough she grabbed a hold of the rope handle and pulled it out. Thor helped her, the bucket was to heavy for her to lift on her own.

"I was thinking."

"Is this to do with talking to your father?"

"Yes."

"Alright, continue then." Maerwen said and smiled a thanks to him when he walked carrying the bucket for her.

"Perhaps today is not a good idea."

"Oh?"

"You shall be busy for the rest of the day." Thor said and walked through the doorway and down the corridor. "Perhaps tomorrow, I doubt you shall have much work then."

"What will we say?" Maerwen asked confused, she had no clue what so ever of what to say to Odin. She dearly hoped that Thor had some sort of idea. He seemed to have ideas for anything and everything.


	11. Chapter 11

_Woooo. This is the last until idk...when i can be bothered to next function and use my laptop? Ie; tomorrow or monday. We'll see how it goes yes?_

_If there is grammar errors i apologise now...sort of. And i shall correct them later...like tomorrow or monday.  
_

* * *

11

"Why do you never take part?" Loki leant away from his hand and looked to the side. Maerwen sat down next to him. He hadn't seen her all day, he briefly saw her yesterday when she and Eira were cleaning the main hall.

"I do not need to."

"Oh," Maerwen said quietly while leaning back on the steps. "Did you just boost your fighting skills ego?"

Loki just looked at her blankly, "You already saw what I was like."

"Yes," Maerwen shook her head and looked at him. "You lashed out at me. That is a little different than fighting in a fair fight."

"You'd still lose."

"Loki, I never knew you were so egotistical!" She laughed and playfully hit him in the arm. He just shook his head and returned to watching Thor train with the wooden sword again.

"Are you slacking again?"

"Yes."

"You admit it," he mused with a light smile and looked at her sidewards. "What brings you out here?"

"Because you two are out here." Maerwen said while rolling her eyes. "That and your brother said yesterday that if I happened to have a break to come here."

"Right," Loki looked up at the sky and then at her. "You always listen to what people tell you?"

"Most of the time."

"What great building blocks for a good little soldier."

"Guard." She corrected. "I do not plan on taking part in wars. I merely want to guard and protect those who are close to me."

Loki nodded slowly, "You would want to guard and protect the people of Asgard?"

"Yes," Maerwen nodded and then looked at him confused. "Why?"

"You're not from here." Loki said simply. "Wouldn't you want to protect your own kind?"

"I'm not that much different than you."

"You're very different than me." Loki said in a blank tone. There wasn't any emotion in his voice whatsoever. Maerwen frowned and look away from him and down at the stone steps she was sitting on, a wave of sadness enveloped her.

"Maerwen, when did you arrive?" Thor exclaimed and ran up to where they were sitting. He looked confused, "Are you crying?"

"No." She said while looking up at her. "My eyes are just watering is all."

"That is just as good as crying." Thor said and then narrowed his eyes at his brother. "What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Well you must have said something! People do not just appear crying. There is no one in there that would say anything hurtful or even pick on Maerwen." Thor said in a deadly serious tone.

Loki shrugged and stood up, "Perhaps there is and you just don't know it." He said simply while turning on his heels and walking up the stairs and into the building.

* * *

"What did he say?" Thor asked while jumping and sitting next to her. He was fully aware of the way his brother acted around her. Loki would either point blank ignore her, or speak sarcastically to her.

"...Am I different than you?"

"What do you mean? Did Loki say you were?"

"Well he does have a point."

"No he doesn't," Thor said while crossing his arms and frowning deeply. Maerwen sniffled and looked at him. "You may come from a different realm Maerwen. But you are as much of a Asgardian now than the next person."

"I am?"

"You are confused by this?" Thor smiled and watched her nod. "Do not always listen to Loki's words. He sometimes says things in a way which he doesn't mean." He paused and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I do not personally think it matters if we are different. You are my friend Maerwen, I think that is what matters the most." Thor smiled, and like usual his contagious smiling spread to Maerwen. "Come," he stood up and held a hand out to her. "Let us go get you a different job."

"You believe I can do it?"

"Of course I do."

* * *

Odin stood in deep thought looking at his son and the elven girl.

A little less than ten minutes ago his eldest son had told him that Maerwen wished to become a Asgardian guard.

There was a reason as to why he now stood before them both in deep thought. Maerwen was not sent here to undergo training of any sort.

"Why should I allow this?" He questioned, behind him Frigga stood with her hands on Loki's shoulders. He and his wife were talking casually when the youngest son appeared and told him that Thor was coming here with Maerwen.

Thor and Maerwen looked at each other and then up at him. "Because we both believe she can do it." Thor spoke seriously, Odin frowned and looked down at the white marbled floor.

"No." Odin said and turned away from the two of them.

"But why?" Maerwen questioned, he stopped in mid turn and looked down at the young girl. "Are you telling me that I was sent here to Asgard to wash your floors?" Maerwen asked while her hands at her side balled into small fists. "Or possibly to shift furniture which is three times my own weight?"

"Did you question the words of your Queen back in Alfheim?"

"No."

"Then why are you questioning my words?"

"Because you are not my King." Maerwen gritted her teeth. "I'm not from here. You technically have no power over me." Odin's eyes narrowed at her. "But honestly," she sighed and visibly deflated. Trying to stand up to someone much older and wiser than herself was obviously taking its toll on her. "Am I really here to just act as a servant?"

"You want to know why you are here?"

"Well actually...I just came here to see if you would allow me to become a guard. You answered no, now I have no business with you." Maerwen said quickly and crossed her arms. "But I would like to know."

"You are here because you are or were the best young entry to the royal guard training at Alfheim." Odin explained, Maerwen opened her mouth to retort to his words but stopped when he held up at hand. "It is for that reason you are here."

"I do not understand..." Maerwen frowned confused, beside her Thor looked on confused too.

"Do you know anything of the politics of the realms?" Maerwen shook her head. "Things between Asgard and Alfheim are strained. This is due to your last ruler, you wouldn't remember him. He died probably before you were born." Odin waved a hand at her. "To keep the peace you were sent. If Alfheim could lose their best guard to be, and that guard could live here and adapt to Asgardian rules, then that would strengthen our bonds."

"I'm a pawn for peace?"

"I wouldn't use those words."

"...I would." Maerwen said while uncrossing her arms and looking down at the floor. Thor looked at her sadly and put a hand on her shoulder. "So that means," she frowned and looked up at Odin. "You will not allow me to become a guard and further my training because you are fearful that I am under order to do you harm."

"Maerwen would never hurt any of us!" Thor exclaimed in a over protective manner.

"Forget it," Maerwen said while tapping Thor on the shoulder. "We tried." She smiled and put her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels.


	12. Chapter 12

_Huh, thanks for the alerts and favs! _

_Now admittedly i'm still half asleep and in a foul mood and mentally preparing for another bank holiday weekend day of work. Trust me, it's horrid. Busy, people are annoying and working in a kitchen is...oooh i'm just going to stop now. Ranting about work is something i can do another time xD  
_

_Thank you for reading~_

* * *

12

"You are serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Odin said and walked down towards them. "Come, follow me." He walked quickly out of the room they were conversing in. Thor and Maerwen looked at each other confused and then ran after him. Frigga's hands slipped away from Loki's shoulders as he walked briskly to catch up with them.

"Well on the grand scale of things I guess that didn't go to bad." He said when he had caught up with his brother and Maerwen. They looked at him, "I am merely saying."

"He does have a point. I was half expecting father to shout at us both." Thor admitted and then stopped with the two of them when Odin had stopped at a door and walked through it. Down the corridor and through another door was a large flat space.

It was here on this flat space that the guards trained and sparred with each other.

Odin's presence immediately made them all come to a stop and kneel before him. "I need one guard." He said and then pointed to one kneeling nearby. "You," the man stood and looked slowly up at him. "You will spar with this child." Odin waved a hand at Maerwen, her eyes widened and looked confused.

"You are serious about this. Then beat this man in a fair fight."

"It is not fair!" Thor exclaimed, "He is older, taller and stronger than Maerwen!"

"There will be times when one will have to fight against people much better than themselves." Odin said while looking at the slightly annoyed blonde teenager. He then directed his gaze to Maerwen. "Well?" The elven girl nodded and jumped down onto the flat space.

She turned and looked at the three of them. Thor looked a little worried for her, Loki stood cross armed staring blankly from her to the guard. Odin stood awaiting to see what was about to unfold in front of him.

Maerwen raised an eyebrow when a bo staff was shoved into her hands. Before she could adapt to how best to hold it the guard sent his first attack at her. Yelping and blocking she went down onto one knee from the force.

The guard smirked and aimed a knee towards her. Maerwen shuttled backward against the hard ground. Rolling onto her side she knelt and touched her face. The attack had caused blood to trickle from her nose. She had also bit her lip while skidding along the ground, so blood fell from her lips too.

Sticking the staff into the ground she vaulted herself up and kicked the man in the stomach. Not giving him a second she swung the staff around her back and her side. Half of the staff crashed against the man's head. The guard rolled to the side from the impact. Maerwen waved her arms and landed on her back when her legs got taken out from underneath her.

Opening her eyes she looked up at the guard who was aiming his staff at her. "Stay down little girl."

"I'm not little!" Maerwen shouted and kicked the man in the stomach again and backwards rolled. She abandoned the staff and ran full pelt towards the man and latched her arms around his waist. Her charge had enough strength behind it to knock the man onto his back again. Unlatching her arms she frowned down at him. "Stay down." The man lolled his head to the side and looked up at her. He managed to easily free his arms from underneath her legs, Maerwen made a worried sound when she got picked up and thrown against the ground.

She laid there on her back with her arms outstretched to the side with her eyes shut. "Get up!" Thor shouted from the sidelines. "Maerwen get up!" Odin and Loki didn't spare a look at him and just watched the guard give a lazy shrug, wipe blood from his lips and walk off.

Slowly but surely Maerwen sat up and looked at her outstretched legs in front of her. Her trousers were torn, she looked at her sleeves, there were tears in them too. There were major scuff marks in her boots too which were probably going to be there forever.

Cracking her neck she unsteadily stood up and tried walking. She almost fell over but caught her balance and limped her way slowly back to stand in front of them. "I gave it all I could and it wasn't enough." Maerwen smiled and edged past Loki and Thor and down the corridor.

* * *

Frigga rounded the corner and put her hands over her mouth at her, "Oh Maerwen." She leant to her level, Maerwen looked up at her and then behind her. Eira was following behind, Frigga had hunted her out before any of them did something ridiculous.

Obviously something had already happened and her plan to intervene was for naught.

Eira looked over the girls appearance. She was in shock, mainly because she couldn't understand how anyone could do this to a girl barely in her teenage years. Maerwen's nose and lip were bleeding and there were blister marks on her hands.

"Come we must get you cleaned up." Eira said putting a hand on her shoulder, Maerwen shook her head and moved away from her.

"I will do it. I'm fine honestly," Maerwen smiled and quickly limped her way past the two of them and down the corridor. Eira and Frigga watched her go, "Shall I go after her?"

"No," Frigga frowned lightly. "I believe she wants to be alone for a while." She entwined her hands in front of her and sighed. She had seen the determination in Maerwen's eyes, and then the sadness. The elven girl was deadly serious about wanting to become a guard. She was also highly saddened when she discovered the real reason as to why she was here.

Frigga could however, understand why her husband wasn't won on the idea of having her as a guard. After all Maerwen was apparently the best guard in training Alfheim had to offer. She clearly didn't have enough skills to beat whoever she just fought against. But that wasn't the point, Frigga shook her head sadly and looked at the servant beside her.

Eira looked upon Maerwen as an adoptive daughter, Frigga knew this full well. She also knew how much she was worrying right now.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry for late updating. I've been moping. No reason, i've just been moping and attempting and failing at drawing. Kinda worrying there considering i'm going back to uni in september to finish my degree -_-_

* * *

13

"We have to find her."

"Do we?"

"Loki, she is hurt! She needs help!"

"She looked like she could cope well to me." Loki said while crossing his arms. The two had left their father's company and were now sitting in the garden again. Thor shot up from beside him on the steps and fixed him with a glare.

"You really don't like her do you?"

"I never said that." Loki said while looking up at him. Thor crossed his arms and still stood glaring at him.

"Whatever," Thor rolled his eyes. "You can sit here and brood then brother, I am off to find Maerwen." He said while stepping back from him. "Because friends look out for each other and she needs help right now." Loki sat and watched his brother run off. He shook his head, his brothers words were so ridiculous.

It was Thor's idea to get Maerwen to talk to Odin about becoming a guard. Maerwen was reserved on the idea completely. So technically it was Thor's fault that Maerwen got so beat up. Loki couldn't believe that Thor didn't see this bit of obviousness.

Friends may look out for each other. But friends don't set each other up so high that they fall back down to the ground with such force that they get hurt in the process.

It was partially this reason that he told Odin about Thor's plan. He had become accustom to Maerwen's presence. Did this mean he saw her as a friend like she saw him?

No. it just meant he was used to her presence.

The other reason why he told Odin about Thor's plan was because it just seemed like a fun thing to do. Foiling his elder brothers plan amused him for a few minutes before witnessing Maerwen get beaten up and limp away.

Standing slowly up Loki straightened out his black and green attire before walking steadily out from the garden and down the corridor. He raised an eyebrow as Thor went running past at the end of the corridor. Seemingly his attempt at trying to find Maerwen consisted of running around here there and everywhere.

Rolling his eyes he exited the building and walked down the rough track which lead to one of the many tree covered areas.

Sure enough kneeling near the shallow pond was the missing red haired elven girl.

"Thor's looking for you." Loki said simply while sitting down beside her. Maerwen's eyes slowly opened and looked at him sidewards. "What?"

"You know most people would ask if I were alright."

"Do I look like most people?"

"You don't act like most people either." Maerwen muttered and looked at her reflection in the water. She had torn pieces of material from her already torn trousers and dabbed them in the water. She was then using the material to clean herself up.

Loki sat and watched her. "Surely you could just do this inside?"

"I'm not going back in there for a moment."

"Oh yes, you've got a battered ego." Loki said while looking up through the trees.

"No I haven't. If I had bragged about my fighting skills before the fight and lost then I would have a battered ego." Maerwen looked at him and smiled. "I didn't brag because I know my fighting skills are rather pathetic. After all I didn't have that many years training back on Alfheim." At this she gave a lazy shrug and discarded the piece of cloth she was holding onto. She had cleaned the blood away from her nose and lips. She'd even cleaned the blister wounds on her hands, she'd gripped onto the bo staff to tightly.

"How come you found me so quickly?" Maerwen shuffled and turned to look up at the waterfall which was trailing down the rocks in front of them.

"Alfheim is a heavily forested area." Loki looked at her, "You told me that. So it's logical to look in one of the tree covered areas in Asgard, don't you think?"

"You actually listened to me? I thought you were just talking to me to humour me." Maerwen said and waved a hand at him. "You know...make me feel welcomed?"

Loki frowned and looked at her sidewards. Maerwen just smiled and laughed quietly, he shook his head and looked down at the shallow pond in front of them.

"Are you alright though?" He asked quietly, Maerwen quickly looked at him to make sure she had heard right.

"I'll live."

"My father did what he did to prove a point. You know this right?" Loki asked, Maerwen slowly nodded.

"Then I'll prove his point is wrong." She said after a few moments of silence, Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I will. I am not one for giving up."

"...I feel you are going to be loitering around here a lot then." He said and then rubbed his arm when Maerwen playfully punched him. "I'm just saying."

"It's either I try and find another way to stay here and enjoy my stay. Or I try and follow the job I got bought up to do." She looked at him. "But I think you are right. Here is so silent and peaceful, I couldn't think where else to go after what happened."

"You are still determined to be a guard Maerwen?"

"Yes."

"Even after what happened?" Loki questioned needing to get clarification on the whole matter. She swiftly nodded and smiled at him. "Did you perhaps hit your head to hard?" She laughed and put her hands over her mouth to hide her smile. She sat laughing for a few more moments before shaking her head.

"No no I'm fine."

"Apart from getting beaten badly in a 'fair fight'." He said while using air quotations, she sighed slowly and frowned.

"You know, most fair fights would happen against people your own age."

"Guards in training have a different regime than already qualified guards."

"How do I get into this training?"

"Disguise yourself as a boy."

"What?"

"They won't let a girl in."

"You are all so against women doing jobs which you lot can do aren't you?"

"I personally have no qualms about it."

"I think you would if I saved you from something, or someone."

"Alright then I would have a problem with you being a guard." Loki said and then looked at her. "I do not need guarding anyway."

"Really?" Maerwen looked at him sceptically. "I think you may be lying."

"You say that for what reason?"

"You know as a 'servant'," she air quoted because she wasn't even sure she had a job anymore after what had happened. "I venture all around your home doing annoying chores." She paused and pointed a finger at him. "I have seen you play practical jokes on guards. I've also seen some guards go for you." Maerwen looked down at her blistered hands.

"Have you been watching me again?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I can't help it if you happen to usually be in the same place as me." Maerwen muttered and crossed her arms. A silence surrounded the two, Maerwen was inspecting her hands and Loki was sitting looking up at the sky.

"Why are you out here?" Maerwen looked at him. "It isn't to find me because...well...face it you don't really like me."

"I never said I didn't like you."

"Well..." Maerwen trailed off thoughtfully. "So yes, you are out here why?" She asked again changing the topic.

"It is my home, I can go where ever I want."

"So you just choose to come to the one place you know I would be?" Maerwen raised an eyebrow at him. "Seems a little convenient."

"You want to know why I am out here?" Loki looked at her, she nodded. "So I can take full pleasure in telling my brother that I found you first and not him." Maerwen's expression turned to one of confusion. He smiled lightly, "Happy to know the reason now?"

"That's...spiteful..." Maerwen frowned. He was half expecting her to say something else but she just shook her head and threw a pebble into the pond. Admittedly Loki was also expecting her too comment on how brothers shouldn't act that way.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"So are you going to stay out here for the rest of the afternoon and evening?"

"Are you worried?"

"No." Loki narrowed his eyes at her, she laughed and slowly stood up. "You are going back in now?"

"Pfft," she waved a dismissive hand at him, the gesture got retorted with another narrowed eyed glance. "No." Maerwen said as if her moment previously didn't already state that she had no intention of going back inside.

"You know Eira will be running around manically looking for you. Much to my fathers annoyance my mother will be looking for you too." Loki said while looking down at the grassy ground. Maerwen leant down to his level and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her quickly and then back to the ground. "What?"

"Nothing," Maerwen said while standing up. "You are strange." She shrugged and turned to limp her way down the track. Loki frowned and shot up, walking quickly to catch up with her he tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"I am strange? I think between us you are the stranger."

"No, see I am rather normal. You go from being this troublesome spiteful person, to suddenly sounding like a nice caring person." Maerwen raised an eyebrow and wagged a finger at him. "You are confusing as well as strange."

"You are not as normal as you believe yourself to be." Loki crossed his arms. "Who in their right mind would want to protect someone who set them up in a fight just to see them fail?" He questioned. Regardless of the fact that Thor was still at the fault of Maerwen's injured state, Odin's plan to watch her fail miserably wasn't totally needed.

Maerwen crossed her arms and had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Someone who has nothing else to do here."

"What an ultimatum." He muttered and received a half arsed glare from the girl beside him. "At least you are honest I guess."

Maerwen smiled and nodded, "I believe we're on the same page now."

"Yes I am certain you are going to get yourself killed in chasing your dream. While I am going to be no different."

"That's not what I meant." She muttered and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I actually meant; I think we understand each other a little better."

"Oh," Loki paused. "In that case; I understand that you are possibly the most idiotic or naivest person I know."

"And I understand that you are one of the most spiteful and confusing people I know." Maerwen smiled up at him. Loki shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder and nudged her through the door way.

The corridors were silent, not that either of them were expecting a bustle of activity. They both walked quietly down the corridor looking around to see if they could spot anyone.

"Where is everyone?"

"I am not sure." Loki answered while crossing his arms. The two had been walking around for a few minutes now and so far they hadn't come across anyone. "Perhaps there is a meeting or something." He looked at Maerwen who nodded slowly and picked up her pace and headed towards the main hall. He walked quickly behind her, when the two came to the door way they peered carefully around the open doors.

There weren't a huge amount of people like they were thinking, only Thor and Odin were standing in there. From their vantage point they could see their lips moving, but they couldn't hear what they were saying.

Exchanging a look they moved back around the door and leant against the wall. "Do we interrupt them?"

"They looked rather deep in conversation." Loki answered and looked down at her. "Hasn't anyone ever told you interrupting a conversation is rude?"

"Well-"

"Rhetorical question Maerwen, you do not need to answer it." He rolled his green blue eyes towards the ceiling.

"You should go in first." Maerwen nudged his arm.

Frowning he looked down at her. "Excuse me?"

"You should go in first," she repeated but in a more dense tone. She made a huffing sound and shook her head. She thought her words were rather obvious. It would be a little odd if she wandered in interrupting them.

"I rather wouldn't."

"I can't can I?" Loki smirked at her words and pushed away from the wall. Maerwen hunched her shoulders and shuffled away from him. She yelped and turned to run but her shoulders got clutched onto and she was shoved forward.

"I found Maerwen." Loki said dryly while still pushing her into the room.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "I hate you right now."

"...But you said I was your friend. How can you hate a friend?" Loki smiled and stopped pushing her, mainly because she had finally decided to use her legs and walk. Instead of digging her heels in the ground and trying to refuse moving.


	15. Chapter 15

_So like...I log on in a half asleep state at 9am and see HOW many alerts, favs and subscriptions? Dude...dude, you lot are freaking awesome! :D_

_Thank you! ^^_

_Now to update and then shuffle off and do some drawing xD  
_

* * *

15

Thor's reaction to his brother finding Maerwen was a frown. Odin looked at the two with an indifferent look before crossing his arms.

An awkward silence entered the space, "You know you were the first Alfheim youth to get sent here. To strengthen the peace bond between us two. It doesn't wholly surprise me however that what I set out for you to do, isn't what you are going to do." Odin sighed, "Why are children so disobedient?"

"I don't mean to be." Maerwen voiced quietly. Odin looked at her squarely before nodding slowly believing her words.

"I understand the predicament you have been placed in." At this the older man placed a hand on Thor's shoulders. "I have been told of your determination. Despite what happened today I register the fact that you will not stop until you have achieved what you want to." Odin paused. "Determination is a good trait to have. It's shocking to see someone so young be so determined." Maerwen just nodded, looked at Loki who shrugged and shook his head and looked back to his father. Maerwen was going to say something but just as she opened her mouth to say something she got nudged in the arm by the teenager by her side.

"Perhaps you could be the first from Alfheim to undergo training here in Asgard." He said thoughtfully. Maerwen's eyes widened and she took a step forward and got yanked back by Loki. He shook his head and nodded slyly up at his father. Who in turn slowly looked at the two of them, "Maerwen come here." Odin spoke, she looked at him sceptically. Behind him Thor was nodding and gesturing with a hand. Loki nudged her forward letting her now step forward. The only reason he stopped her moments ago was because Odin hadn't finished talking. Interrupting his father when he was speaking was never a wise move.

Slowly but surely she limped her way to him. Stopping a little in front of him she looked down at the floor before slowly looking up at him. There was a regarding look in his one visible eye. "Do you believe that you could succeed?"

"Yes."

Odin nodded his head and looked up at the high ceiling. "Do you think you could do this to the best of your abilities and then some?"

"I do."

"Most importantly do you think you could guard those who are not your own kind, and are not your family?" Odin looked at her squarely, Maerwen faltered at this question and stood in deep thought for a while.

The question was aimed to find out where her loyalties could lie. It was silent before the red head nodded slowly, albeit a little hesitantly. "I will."

Odin gave a slow nod at this and looked down at her. "Then you shall start your training."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Like...right now?"

"Yes." Odin crossed his arms. "Will that be a problem?"

"No!" Maerwen grinned and clapped her hands together happily.

"You shall need to say your farewells now before someone escorts you to where the training is conducted."

Maerwen frowned and looked up at him with wide eyes. "...Farewells? I will not be allowed to visit Eira? Or Thor and Loki?" Odin shook his head slowly. "Alright, may I go find Eira?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," she smiled slowly, bowed and walked out of the space quickly. As soon as she was in the corridor she ran as fast as she could, which wasn't that fast considering her injured ankle. Turning the corner quickly she slowed her pace down when she noticed the woman she was looking for exiting from a near by room.

"Maerwen," Eira said quietly while walking quickly up to her. She just looked up at the older woman as she took to examining her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But I have to say good bye." Eira frowned confused. "I will be in training as soon as I leave here."

"You will take care of yourself, will you not?" Eira asked, Maerwen nodded and jumped when she got pulled and held onto tightly. "Training takes years," Eira said while putting her at arms length. "And I shall be here to see you when you've finished."

"Do I need to take anything with me?"

"No," Eira shook her head and crossed her arms loosely. "You will be given new things when you get there."

"Good bye then Eira. Thank you for looking after me." Maerwen reached up and gave her a very quick hug. "You became like my second mother, I wanted you to know this before I left." Smiling she let her go and turned on her heels.

* * *

"What did you say to him?" Maerwen asked while tapping Thor on the arm. He and Loki were standing near the door with their backs to her.

"I asked him that too, he didn't answer me." Loki said rather annoyed that he hadn't found out before her.

"Nothing really," Thor shrugged, the two of them looked at him. "Honestly, I did not say anything to him that I believe he did not already know."

"You really must have said something." Maerwen said while walking past them and then turning on her heels and looking at them. "Thank you, regardless if you said anything to your father or not." She looked up at a guard who walked and stopped by her side. "You are my escort?" The guard nodded. "I guess this is good bye then."

"For many years."

"You sound almost upset." Maerwen said while crossing her arms and looking at Loki.

He smirked and shook his head. "I'm merely saying we will not see you for years. No more seeing you slacking off. There will be no slacking off where you are going."

"Well you thought I'd die trying to chase this dream."

"Well...give it time." Loki said slowly and received a nudge in the arm by Thor.

"I think that is his form of a good bye." The blonde grinned and reached out and ruffled her hair. "Good bye Maerwen, and good luck." The elven girl made an annoyed noise while swiping his hands away. Grinning at the two of them she looked up at the guard, who had a stoic expression. He turned and walked away and she followed lazily after him.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Where the other realms were enjoying peace, there were problems on Alfheim.

There was nothing inwardly off about it, but there were a rise in attacks. Petty attacks at that, Rika opened her hazel eyes and looked out of the window in her room.

There was also an eerie silence which hung over a part of Alfheim. This bothered the Queen greatly. Especially considering how peaceful the kingdom was, or used to be. People would get on with their own business and have no care. But now everyone was guarded.

Every possible guard was stationed around the kingdom.

No one had seen who the attackers were which added even more to the problem. Sliding her eyes over the scenery beyond her window she frowned. The southern part of her kingdom – which was usually always snowy – seemed to be edging closer.

There were times when the snow would drift over and invade everyone's living space. Turning on her heels she walked over to one of the guards which were in the room with her. Giving her a message to pass on she looked at the other guard.

The message she had given was to pass on to every other guard, it was to prepare them all for the on coming snow. The snow which fell often rivalled that which graced the environment of Jotunheim. Regardless of the mysterious attacks, the safety and welfare of her people came first.

Twirling around at the sound of an explosion Rika frowned and walked towards the window behind the guard.

"They've bypassed the guards." The female guard in front of her said. Rika looked at her and then at the burning building. There wasn't much emotion in the young guards voice, she was trained to protect the Queen with her life. Not to show the first sign of an emotional moment when her home was under attack.

"This is the-" the guard's voice got cut off by an arrow through the throat. Rika clasped her hands over her mouth and looked to the door as two guards ran in. "This way," they urged her and peered out from their visored helmets.

Rika picked up her skirt slightly and ran quickly after them. This was the first time she had witnessed someone get killed in front of her. The guards both exclaimed things at her when she walked towards one of the many portals which littered the realm. Much like every other realm, there were portals which connected to each other. Through these portals it made it easier to access each other.

"But your majesty-"

"We are under attack by an unknown foe. Go," Rika pushed them away from herself. "Go and help everyone get to a portal."

"But where do we go?"

"Anywhere but Muspelheim and Nifelheim." She said while crossing her arms.

"What are you going to do?"

"Get everyone who is in here, through there." Rika said while nodding her head to the glowing portal beside her. "Now you two go!" They didn't need to get told twice and took off running as fast as they could on their mission.

Rika heaved a sigh and started down the corridor, anyone she passed she instructed to go to the portal. She was calm and only showed her concern when she was sure everyone was gone. Standing in an empty hall she looked down at the floor.

Despite all the guards, Alfheim were not known for their great warriors. As a species of light elves they were peaceful by nature. Their distant relations on Svartalfheim didn't seem to bothered with fighting. Rika pinned the blame to when Malekith ruled them.

Frowning and turning around she took off towards the portal. Everyone had been evacuated so it was her turn to leave too. If she could see or know who or what was attacking her and her people then she would comprise a counter attack. But this all still came down to the fact that, her and her people would still be beaten.

When people who can fight go against people who do not, the outcome isn't usually a nice one.

* * *

Lines of gold and white armour wearing people stood before them.

They all looked down at the ground they were kneeling on. None of them moved and anyone who passed would think they were a statue army.

"Today is the day when a new rank of guard walk amongst us." Odin said rather dramatically. Behind him Thor and Loki exchanged a look, they had seen this speech so many times when they were younger. The two used to take it in turns to mime the words their father spoke until Frigga stopped them by a light tap on the arm.

But by now they had long since grown out this, and Frigga no needed to stop them from doing it. "He's still going." Thor pointed out quickly, Loki nodded slowly. "I swear he makes this speech longer than is needed."

"To think, one day we will have to do this." Loki smiled lightly. The thought of doing such a thing was a little irritating, imagining Thor trying to do it though was rather comical.

"Maybe I'll appoint you to do all the speeches brother." Thor smiled, he in retort frowned and looked down at the ground.

"I'll pass." He said honestly, Thor's smile widened and then looked in front of them when he heard a quiet cough. Frigga was standing looking over her shoulder at them both. The brothers exchanged a look, looked at their mother, smiled slowly and pretended to pay attention.

* * *

The amount of guards which now littered the realm of Asgard had doubled if not tripled.

Like all guards they were trained and told to stay at their posts. They had no right to leave their posts unless instructed to.

But at this point in time one guard was running after a little child who shouldn't be in the palace gardens. "That's a very mean hobby you have."

"Come now," Loki said while making the image of the child disappear. The guard who was chasing it looked around confused. Pushing away from the windowsill he turned and looked at his brother. "I just like to see what they are capable of doing." He paused. "I do not have much faith with that one though." Loki nodded backwards towards the window. "Don't tell me you came here to stop me from testing the guards?"

"No," Thor said while crossing his arms and frowning lightly. "Although I don't highly agree with you doing it."

"I think it's good to see their quick reflexes."

"In chasing something which isn't real."

"Yes." Loki smiled and started to walk down the corridor. Thor turned on his heels and walked after him. "So what is it you want?"

"Father has called for us." Loki frowned and looked down at the floor. Admittedly he wasn't wholly thrilled by this. Mainly because things between him and his father had gone down a strained road. They went through bouts of talking, and then ignoring each other, then talking again. It was a very bizarre father son relationship to witness.

Thor being Thor hadn't exactly picked up on the weirdness, which Loki thought was astonishing considering it was happening in front of him. The only thing which Thor had seemingly picked up on was as they grew older, his mischievous antics towards the guards had become more prominent.


	17. Chapter 17

_I have to openly admit that i am not much a fan of time skipping. But for all sakes and purposes i had to do one here. Sorry for time skipping...but it had to happen.  
_

* * *

17

The brothers walked into the main hall confused as to why they had been called.

By the time they got there, Odin, Frigga and Eira – who was in the background in case they needed anything – were standing watching them.

"You asked for us?" Thor spoke, Loki nodded. There wasn't much point him stating the obvious as well, one person doing that was enough.

"Yes." Odin said bluntly and then nodded. The two looked even more confused yet stood still as foot steps slowly approached where they were standing. Looking to the side they both looked at one of the many gold and white armoured guards.

With a nod from the elder man in front of them the guard lowered their spear to the ground and stood up straight and took off their helmet.

Curly red hair tumbled out from underneath it and two violet blue eyes looked around. With a smile the woman beside them looked at them.

Thor was the first to have a reaction. A reaction of laughing and grinning at the woman beside him. "Maerwen?"

"Hello again."

"You are alive."

"It's pleasant to see you too Loki." She smiled, "You asked for me?"

"Yes," Odin waved a hand at the three of them. "I believed you would want to have a reunion. Especially considering you three had forged a friendship after such little time." He nodded and gestured a hand behind him.

Eira walked over and had her hands over her mouth. She looked over Maerwen and let out a happy noise. The young elven woman yelped when Eira had rushed forward and enveloped her tightly in her arms. Being put at arms length she smiled, "Hello Eira."

"Oh my...look how much you have grown!"

"Eira it has been several years." Maerwen said awkwardly while scratching her head thoughtfully.

"You are so beautiful too!"

"Can we have this conversation later? And also when there are not people with us?" Maerwen questioned kindly, Eira laughed and tapped her on the arm.

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"Yes." Maerwen said obviously. Frigga walked forward and thankfully asked Eira if she would like to accompany her on a walk. Sighing heavily Maerwen put a hand over her heart. "Wow."

"She has missed you terribly." Odin said and then waved a hand at them. "Go, go and have a catch up."

"Thank you," Maerwen smiled, bowed and picked up her spear again and exited the room alongside the brothers.

* * *

There wasn't much different to the Maerwen in front of him than the Maerwen which he had partially known when he was younger.

Loki had come to this decision when the three sat in the garden talking.

Well it was more like Thor talked a lot and Maerwen would chime in every so often. She would also try and include him in the conversation which he saw was a little patronizing.

Maerwen still had curly red hair, the only difference was that it now had the colour of a roaring fire. The distinct red hair she had when she was younger had ebbed away to a orange colour streaked with dark and light reds. Every so often a curl would fall into her face and she'd push it away, the other orangey curls framed her face. Her eyes were still the same, they also flicked over everything with a regarded look.

Loki looked up when he heard his brothers voice in the distance. Thor was standing idly talking to Sif, who looked in his direction and then back up at Thor.

"He has a girlfriend? Since when?" A voice chimed from beside him, Loki gave Maerwen a sidewards look. "That's cute." She entwined her hands together and looked at the two. "How are you then?"

"I am well."

"I was hoping for more of a conversation." Maerwen pouted and then shifted to look at him. "That trick you did on that guard earlier on?"

"You saw that?" Loki asked bluntly.

Maerwen nodded and slowly grinned. "It was hilarious. I'm not sure if you witnessed the moment when he tumbled into the foliage and then slammed into a tree. But it was hilarious." She laughed a melodic laugh over remembering the moment.

"I never took you for a practical joke fan."

"I was the youngest guard in training here, practical jokes kept me amused for many hours." Maerwen said while giving a swift nod. "But I've never made someone run into a tree." She laughed and shook her head. Loki smiled lightly and looked at her quickly. He had to admit that she was probably the first person to openly admit to not being annoyed by his mischievous act. But then again she'd never been the victim of one.

"Oh!" Maerwen exclaimed and tapped him on the arm. "I have to also admit that you two," she pointed quickly at Thor. "Looked like you were about to go to sleep through your fathers speech earlier on."

"You are watching us again?"

"Ah, well you see." Maerwen smiled, "It's sort of my job now is it not?"

"No your job is to watch out for immediate danger. Not to watch every move we make."

"But what if I enjoy watching you two?"

"That's a little disturbing." Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "You are so different."

"Growing up does that to you." Maerwen smiled. "You do not seem that much different. Just...taller." She grinned and nodded happily with her words, after all she was now a good head and a half shorter than him and roughly the same when measured against Thor. "So," Maerwen said breaking off the sudden stare down they had got caught up in. "Who is his girlfriend?"

"Sif," Loki answered. "But they are not together."

"Oh...just friends huh?" Maerwen made a thoughtful noise and join her thumb and forefinger up on her other hand and holding it up. Shutting one of her eyes she had created a view finder with her hands. "They make an interesting couple." She smiled and then turned and looked at him. Lowering her arms and opening her eye she smiled.

Loki happened to note that Maerwen seemed to smile a whole lot more now than she used to. Hearing exclaiming from within the building she shot up clutching her spear and standing staring at the door way. A guard appeared and instructed her to come with him.

"It seems business calls for you." Loki smirked up at her, Maerwen nodded and stepped forward and stopped when he called her name. "You are forgetting this." He waved the helmet at her. She pulled a face at it. "Not a fan of your armour I see."

"Alfheim armour is so much more...subtle." Maerwen said while slipping the helmet on and running through the door way. The white scarf which was wrapped around her shoulders billowed and flared with the motion of her running.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Maerwen was rather easy to pick out from the other guards. Mainly because she was the shortest one when they were grouped together. And she was slimmer in build, her whole demeanour gave away the fact that she was the opposite sex to the guards surrounding her.

Odin waved her over, "Yes?"

"Look familiar?" He questioned while waving a hand at a woman with a dark cloak thrown around her shoulders.

"Queen Rika?" Maerwen frowned and looked up at him. "But why is she here?"

"I do not know." Odin paused, "Perhaps you should go greet her?"

"I cannot reunite with someone who sent me away."

"Go greet her then escort her to the main hall." Odin said sternly and turned away. Maerwen sighed and walked down the steps. She thought it was a little annoying that she got lumbered with this task. Although when she thought about it, while running down the steps, it made perfect sense to send someone of the same race as the ones in front of her down to converse with them.

"Queen Rika." The Queen in question looked confused.

"You are female." She stated obviously. Maerwen reached up and removed her helmet. "Maerwen? Oh my...is that you?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly and looked over her shoulder. "You must follow me to the main hall. Once there you will be free to talk to the All-Father, alright?"

"Yes." Rika said seriously, Maerwen nodded and turned on her heels. She walked briskly back up the steps and could clearly hear Rika and a few of her guards following behind her. "You completed your training one way or the other I see."

"I've only technically been a guard for half a day."

"The armour doesn't suit you."

"I have had this moment already with Loki. The helmet annoys me." Maerwen pouted.

Rika laughed at her childish moment and peered out from underneath her cloaks hood. "Perhaps we can get you some Alfheim armour. I'm sure one of the guards bought some spare with them."

"I don't think wearing another races armour will bode well here." Rika frowned at her words and didn't reply. "But I would love some regardless!" Maerwen smiled and then turned serious as they entered the main hall. "Queen Rika from Alfheim to see you sire." Maerwen said while gesturing a hand to the woman beside her. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"No," Rika said with a frown. "I think it is best you stay and hear what it is I have to say." Rika said while crossing her arms. "If that is alright?" Odin sighed and entwined his hands together. With a nod he allowed her to stay.

"What brings you here?" Odin asked getting straight to the point. Standing either side of him was Thor and Loki, they regarded the elven people in front of them with an indifferent look. It wasn't wholly strange to see people visit Asgard. But considering the tight friendship between Alfheim and Asgard – before and even slightly after Maerwen's arrival – these were the last people who anyone thought would grace the halls of Odin's home.

"We are under attack." Rika said simply, Maerwen frowned and looked at her. Rika's hazel eyes softened and she smiled lightly. "Everyone is fine." At this the red head heaved a quiet sigh and nodded slowly.

"By whom?"

"We don't know."

"How can you not know?" Maerwen questioned bluntly.

Rika frowned and pushed the hood from her cloak off of her head. Blonde and brown hair tumbled down her shoulders and stopped in the middle of her back. "Easy. We cannot see who is attacking us. Therefore we don't know." Rika answered while narrowing her eyes.

"You did not stay and fight?" Thor questioned simply.

Rika ran a hand down her face and looked to the blonde haired man. "How much do you know of our species? Honestly?" Thor gave a shrug. "We aren't fighters."

"Evidently not or why else would you be here?" Loki smiled lightly and gave a shrug.

"Yes it is true we are here to ask for help." Rika flung her arms in the air dramatically. "You know as a possible future King, you should learn something," Rika smiled and pointed a slender finger up at Loki. "Don't sound like such a hypocrite. People don't tend to like hypocrites." She smiled a thin smile and earned a narrow eyed look from him.

"Who would attack you?" Maerwen looked at her.

"And more importantly, why?" Odin said now getting involved in the conversation again. He leant forward and looked at Rika seriously.

"We do not know." She said sounding exhausted.

"How long have these attacks been going on for?"

"For a while."

"And you think only now that you will seek help?" Odin snorted and stood up. "You are a fool." Rika frowned and crossed her arms. "But we will help." Maerwen smiled lightly and looked at Rika, who looked at her and nodded.

"I thank you deeply."

"Come, we will converse more on the matter. Perhaps you will remember more useful information without the in put of three other people." Odin said while gazing from his sons to Maerwen and then to Rika again. She nodded and walked off with the two guards who were with her.

Soon enough it was just the three of them standing in the spacious hall again. "Well that was interesting." Loki said while walking down the steps. "You failed to mention your Queen was-"

"Be quiet, you're just bitter because she gave you friendly advice." Maerwen said while leaning against her spear.

"And I didn't take on board her advice."

"Ah," she sighed. "Ignoring a Queen who gives you advice, is that being ignorant or just idiotic?"

"I will not take advice from a Queen who has kept her people in harms way for seemingly months." Loki said while stopping in front of Maerwen and crossing his arms.

"You know what we should do?" Thor popped up by their sides, completely ignoring their little argument.

Maerwen flicked her eyes from staring at Loki, to looking at Thor. "What is that?"

"We should go and see what is happening."

"No." Loki and Maerwen said in unison, Thor laughed and clapped his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Why not? All that will happen here is hours of talking."

"Yes which is important." Maerwen said while rolling her eyes. "We need to know who is behind these attacks. The more information we have the more we know how to fight back."

"But then again your former Queen seemed none the wiser." Loki stated. "But then your plan, like many others, just sounds foolishly unnecessary."

"So you are agreeing with Maerwen in just sitting and waiting?"

"Not in so many words."

"So you are agreeing with me?"

"Well..."

"Stop avoiding answering, either you sit and wait to see what happens or you go running after your brother into a possible war zone." Maerwen said while leaning away from her spear and leaning it against her shoulder.

"What are you doing to do?"

"Loki I don't think it matters what I'm going to do."

"Fine," Thor said while giving a shrug. "We'll wait to see. If nothing happens after an hour I'm off."

"There's really no stopping you is there?"

"No."

"Haven't I already told you once before, that it is useless to get a plan out of his head once it's in there?"

"Yes." Maerwen pouted and clutched onto her spear and looked at them two. "As much fun as this is, I've got Alfheim guards and citizens to keep an eye on."

"That must feel so bizarre saying that." Loki pondered while watching Maerwen turn on her heels and walk off.

"Yes it does. Having to guard my own kind while not being amongst their ranks. Totally strange." She waved over her shoulder and disappeared out of the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

19

"Oh well looky here, Maerwen...what can I say? How about; haven't they trained you well?"

The woman in question looked to the side and watched a dark brown haired man flit in front of her. "Aradan." She muttered, "I'm surprised you still recognise me."

"Well you are the only female guard...well here you are." Aradan paused, "Not on Alfheim though. Speaking of which, what a shame huh? There goes our home! Perhaps we shall all crash here?"

"No."

"Oh that's a shame, this place looks quite nice. I mean after all they took you in didn't they?"

"And that's meant to mean what exactly?"

"Well...think about your mother and-"

"Be quiet, and leave me alone." Maerwen said while moving the spear point away from the man's neck. "Unlike you I'm doing my job."

"And aren't you doing it brilliantly?"

"Is there a reason as to why you are bothering one of our guards?" Aradan blanched and tripped over his words. In the end he just shook his head. "Leave, I need to have a word with Maerwen." Aradan nodded and stumbled away. "Where's Thor?"

"What? I thought he was with you?"

"If he was would I be here?"

"No." Maerwen sighed and fidgeted on the spot. She was standing near the gates of the palace watching the Alfheim residents potter around. She was on the top steps so she had a good vantage point.

"I regret to say then that I feel like he has gone through with his plan."

Maerwen frowned and looked up at Loki. "Really? You have looked everywhere?"

"If I hadn't do you think I would be here?"

"No."

"Exactly we should go search for him," Loki sighed and leaned against the wall beside Maerwen. "So who was your friend?"

"He is no friend."

"I could tell that much."

"Thank you for getting rid of him." Maerwen smiled, Loki shrugged simply and looked over the people in front of them. Sighing she looked away and down at the steps. "His name is Aradan. He likes to try and make peoples lives awkward by being an annoyance."

"Well he got to you rather well did he not?"

"Bringing family into an already awkward conversation isn't really wise."

"Especially when one is armed and the other isn't." Loki stated.

Maerwen grinned and passed her spear from one hand to the other. "Yes not wise." She nodded. "I wouldn't have killed him though."

"Well that reassures me somewhat. It is good to know you wouldn't kill one of your own kind and possibly start a war, just as your Queen has appeared begging for help."

"She wasn't begging." Maerwen frowned. "No one would start a war if he died. He's annoying."

"Right," Loki said choosing not to retort to her words.

"We really should be trying to find your brother." Maerwen said while moving away from the steps. "Have you told anyone he's gone walkabouts?"

"No, why would I? Think about it," Loki paused. "Possible invasion on Alfheim, my father is trying to help your Queen. The last thing he needs to hear, or my mother, is that Thor has gone walkies."

"Hm," Maerwen hummed and walked back inside the huge building which was in front of her. "When put like that I can see why you wouldn't tell anyone." She looked up at him, "Why tell me?"

"Because you are Thor's friend, and you know your way around Alfheim. Or at least I hope you remember your way around."

"Of course I do! It was my home," she shook her head and ran up the stairs in front of her. "Wait here." She smiled and slipped behind the door. Loki crossed his arms and frowned, staring at the plain wooden door in front of him he turned on his heels and leant against the wall.

Hearing the door open Loki raised an eyebrow and nodded his head at her. "Yes?" Maerwen asked confused while sliding a bow over her shoulder. "Oh! The armour...yes it seems like someone saw fit to bring my mothers armour with them. Oh I wonder why they did that?" She said the last sentence sarcastically while rolling her arms.

Her mothers armour, or rather her armour, was a dark silver almost grey colour. Underneath the armour Maerwen was wearing what seemed to be an all in one suit of a similar colour. The armour itself was intricately made, silver swirls of filigree linked together and was strapped around her arms, waist and legs.

Making sure her boots were done up she stood up and patted herself down. "Sword, bow, arrows...I'm ready shall we?"

"We need to get to one of the portals and hope that none of the other guards are around."

"Alright."

"Although saying that I am rather sure that whoever is attacking your kind on Alfheim, they'd have figured they escaped through the portals." Loki frowned and stopped at a corner and looked around it. Maerwen peered around too and frowned. She let out a yelp when he clutched onto her arm and walked down the corridor. The small group of Asgard guards continued with their conversation none the wiser that they were walking past them.

Maerwen raised an eyebrow and looked up at the man beside her. Once they were clear Loki let go of her and continued walking quickly. "So you mean to say that the portals are being guarded over there?"

"Or they've been destroyed."

"They wouldn't destroy them..." Maerwen's voice trailed off. She looked up at him, "Would they?" Loki shook his head slowly and exited the building and continued along his way.

"It would stop anyone from coming back."

"But that'd mean they'd be stuck there too."

"Is there anything on Alfheim which would be considered valuable?"

"Not that I know of." Maerwen looked confused, "Why?"

"Because then the secret attackers would have a reason for attacking." Loki said while running a hand through his hair. "This whole thing doesn't make much sense."

"You mean that Queen Rika is up to something?"

"Possibly." Loki said, Maerwen frowned and crossed her arms thinking over everything. She did have to agree something definitely wasn't right. All of this just didn't add up. "Or someone is up to something and your former Queen is just a fool and being genuine in wanting help."

"You don't think Thor has completely obliterated everything do you?"

"Well," Loki paused and sighed, he also slowed his pace down because they were coming up to one of the portals. "He may not have made matters better."

"You are definitely sure he has gone?"

"Haven't we already been through this? I thought you would be excited about seeing your home realm again."

"Not when it may look like ground zero, no." Maerwen said with a small smile and eyed up the glowing portal in front of her. She fidgeted her weight from one leg to another and then looked at the hand which was held out to her. Rolling her eyes she gripped onto Loki's hand and walked quickly through the portal with him.


	20. Chapter 20

_Well. After a eve of watching pointless tv i thought i should try and do one creative thing._

_Hence the updating.  
_

_Thank you for reading. =)_

* * *

20

"So this is Alfheim?"

"No," Maerwen frowned and looked sadly over the burning trees and destroyed forest area where they were standing. Walking froward slowly she pulled him along with her, she hadn't let go of his hand. Peering out from the trees she pointed with her other hand, "That is our kingdom."

"Is and our?"

"Was and former." Maerwen smiled up at him, "Any better?"

"Much."

"You know I'm glad that I'm here with you."

"Why do you say that?"

"You can turn us invisible," she looked at the large field which separated them from the kingdom of Alfheim. "That'll save us being spotted by anyone."

"True, but my brother doesn't have that advantage." Loki pointed out and started to walk forward, Maerwen nearly tripped over a tree root but caught her balance to walk beside him.

"...Can you see any tell tale signs of your brother even being here?" She questioned while her spare hand skimmed over the thigh high grass that they were walking through.

"How am I meant to see any tell tale signs when we are outside the kingdom?"

"Your brother can be rather destructive."

"True," Loki gave her a quick sidewards look and continued walking in silence. They were coming up to the broken gates of the kingdom. Peering through they both pulled a face over the destroyed collapsed buildings. Some places were still on fire and burning brightly.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We need to...walk around and hope we find Thor." Loki said thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't it be quicker if we split up?"

"You would be spotted."

"Oh don't worry about me, I got trained to be invisible." Maerwen smiled and waved a hand at him. Letting go of his hand she ran and jumped over a broken wall and disappeared into the shadows. Loki stood for a moment longer and then walked down the broken bricked road he was standing on.

* * *

Maerwen ran through alley ways and through destroyed buildings. She was looking here there and everywhere for the missing in action God. Maerwen opened a drawer and looked through it, she was currently standing in one of the many destroyed buildings which was formerly a home.

There was nothing in the drawer, she just being nosey because her patience was wearing thin. Thor had the habit of being heard before being seen. She couldn't imagine him being very quiet in a place which seemed empty. Either he was practising being silent, he was unfortunately unconscious – which she highly doubted, – he was captured and incarcerated – which was another unlikely situation Maerwen thought – or he just wasn't here and Loki had got it wrong.

Maerwen shut the drawer and walked silently out of the building. That thought bugged her, why would Loki possibly tell her Thor was here and he wasn't? What would he get from that? But then she had heard Thor say that if nothing had happened after an hour he was off to Alfheim. An hour passed and nothing happened, so him being here was most likely true.

"But where are you?" Maerwen frowned and crossed her arms. From her vantage point she could see the destroyed street below her. Looking up she pouted, there were another two levels before she reached the palace.

Hearing scuffling from below her she ducked back into the building and pressed her back to the wall. Shutting her eyes and then slowly opening them she peered around the door frame. Her mouth fell open and she muttered something under her breath before pushing herself away from the wall and running out of the building.

Skidding around the corner she ran silently and quickly up the steps. Maerwen stuck close to the shadows and fallen pieces of buildings. Continuing running she ran up to the final level and carefully climbed through a window into the palace.

Sitting under the windowsill she looked around. Hearing voices she stood up and ran down the corridor. Peering around the corner she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Her violet blue eyes watched the person jump and turn on his heels.

"Maerwen! It is good to see you," Thor smiled widely.

"Were you just talking to yourself?"

"Yes I was saying how highly boring this realm is." He said while walking up to her, he swung Mjolnir by his side casually. "There is no one here."

"This realm isn't boring! Not usually." She pouted and then shook her head. "I know who is attacking Alfheim!"

Thor's smile dropped and he looked at her seriously. "Who?"

"...Svartalfheim."

"But why?"

"How am I meant to know? I saw a few elves from Svartalfheim and ran away."

"That is rather cowardly."

"Brother you are here too?"

"Well how could I let Maerwen run after you all on her own?"

"Hey! It was your idea to come here! I was meant to be doing guard duty...oh dammit guard duty! I'm going to be in so much trouble." Maerwen complained and put her hands on her cheeks and frowned.

"If that is all that is worrying you at a time like this then I am concerned."

"Shut up!" Maerwen said while glaring at Loki.

"We must get back to Asgard and tell father about this." Thor said while walking down the corridor. "Oddly enough the portals are all still intact."

"Well they'd need to come to and fro, they wouldn't destroy their means of travel."

"I have to say I am wholly surprised you've not fought yet." Loki said while walking beside his brother with his arms crossed. "We both thought we'd enter Alfheim and see you battling through whoever the enemy was."

"When I arrived there was no one here."

"Which means they've most likely gone back to Svartalfheim." Maerwen said and then shook her head. "But why? Why go to all this trouble in taking a realm over and then leave?"

"Perhaps what they were looking for wasn't here?" Loki said and stopped walking when they all reached the portal which was in the palace.

Maerwen looked at him confused, "What do you know?"

"Me? I know nothing. What would make you think I knew something?" He smirked and stepped through, Maerwen and Thor looked at each other and followed suit.


	21. Chapter 21

_Mornin'! If it isn't morning when you read this then good afternoon/good evening xD_

_Uploading while watching Wall-E this is good times. A nice happy film before work, why not? That and he's bloody cute...for a dinky lil squeaky robot...I want one xD  
_

_Thank you for reading and all the reviews, they literally make my day. ^^  
_

_I also have to admit, some pretty confuzzling shiz happens in on coming chapters. Sorry for possible confuzzling-ness.  
_

* * *

21

"How could you three do it?" Odin exclaimed, needless to say no sooner had the three returned to Asgard did they get summoned to see Odin. Heimdall had seen them, of course as the gate keeper of the Bifrost all he had to do was skim a glance at Alfheim and notice them.

Instead of coming to retrieve them though once he'd learnt this information, Odin allowed the three of them to return on their own.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"Because sitting and waiting is getting us nowhere." Thor said while crossing his arms. "You say we shall help Alfheim, helping them is going there and taking action. Not sitting around while whoever the attackers are fully take the realm over."

"And did you take action? What action did you possibly take?" Odin frowned at his eldest son.

"There was no one there," Loki spoke up and looked down at the ground.

"I saw someone," Maerwen held a hand up slowly.

"And you," Odin said while pointing in her direction. "Were meant to be doing your duty as a guard. I gave you the task of looking out for your own kind and you abandon your post."

"To go after my friend." Maerwen said honestly.

Odin sighed heavily and sat down, beside him Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder. "Who did you see?"

"Two elves from Svartalfheim."

Odin frowned at this information. "Why would they be attacking Alfheim?" The three of them shrugged at his question. "Excuse me, perhaps I should question the one person who may know." With this Odin stood up and walked quickly off to track down Rika.

Maerwen let out a heavy sigh and leant against her knees. "Your father has a scary temper."

"We know," Thor smiled and uncrossed his arms. "I think we should leave before he comes back."

"I think that is a very wise move." Frigga said while crossing her arms and walking down the stairs. Fixing them all with a stern gaze she sighed. "Do you three realize how idiotic doing that was?" She paused, "You could have made things worse than they already are."

"But we didn't mother," Thor smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "We shall be going now." He grinned and walked off quickly.

"It was his idea to go." Maerwen jerked a thumb at Loki, who in turned narrowed his eyes at her.

"It didn't take much persuading for you to come along though."

"Because I thought your brother had walked into a war zone."

"How wrong you seemingly were."

"Did you actually look around on Alfheim or did you just turn invisible and follow me?"

"Why would I follow you for?"

"Because you said it yourself; I know my way around."

"You two bicker like a married couple," Frigga chimed in and laughed at both of their slightly embarrassed expressions. "Go, unless you want to be told off again by your father." Frigga said while putting a hand on Loki's shoulder. "And you should go before he decides to annul your guardian role in Asgard." Frigga smiled at the two of them and walked quickly up the steps and in the direction of where Odin disappeared to.

* * *

"Do you think she'd tell father anything?" Thor questioned.

Maerwen leant her head against her hands and looked ahead at the waterfall and shallow pond. "No."

"Why not? After all he is offering her help. Holding back information isn't really a wise move." Loki said while throwing a pebble into the pond and then crouching by Maerwen's side.

"She's stubborn."

"That is not much of a reason." Thor pointed out while leaning Mjolnir up against a tree trunk, he then sat down enjoying the shade which the tree gave.

"I don't know about you two, but I really feel like I'm none the wiser to what's happening." Maerwen said while looking to the dark haired man beside her then to the blonde sitting behind her. "If anything I'm more confused." Making a popping noise she rubbed her eyes. "Oh Alfheim you were well and truly destroyed."

"Are you crying?" Loki questioned while throwing another pebble into the pond.

"My eyes are watering."

"That means you are crying," Thor pointed out from behind them.

"Sorry can't really help it. That realm was my home. It was my mothers home, and her mothers home."

"And your fathers, and his fathers. You were missing that part out." Thor said quietly, Maerwen looked over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at him. Thor was sitting seemingly going to sleep.

Shaking her head she pushed her orangey red curls out of her face. "My father didn't live there."

"What in the same house as you or realm?"

"Realm." Maerwen made a thoughtful noise. "That's why I was so annoyed with Aradan earlier on. He is one of few people who know that my father didn't come from Alfheim."

"Is he holding this information over you?" Loki asked seriously while entwining his hands together and looking down at the grassy ground. Maerwen shook her head slowly. The two sat in peaceful silence until Loki had to ask; "Where does he come from?"

"Svartalfheim." She said in an annoyed tone and glared at the water in front of her. "I don't even know how I came to be, my mother never told me. But she only told me that my father was someone important back in Svartalfheim."

"Important?" Loki looked at her and frowned. "Why would she want you to know that?"

"So I'd feel special?" Maerwen smiled, Loki just looked at and then shook his head. "What? Don't you believe in telling people something to make them feel special? Did your mother never tell you things which made you feel special?" Maerwen questioned and slipped the bow off from over her shoulder. "My mother did all the time."

"That would explain a lot." Loki said while looking over his shoulder at his brother and then at her. "You keep getting confusing."

"No I don't." Maerwen pouted and then looked at him seriously. "When said like that it makes it sound like you're trying to figure me out." She waved a finger at him, Loki looked up at the sky through the trees and ignored the fact that she had even spoken.


	22. Chapter 22

_Oh my gee it's actually nice weather today! Cue shuffling out of my home and doing some photography! :D_

_Thank you for reading!~ And all the reviews...and subscriptions, and alerts...you get the point by now i'm sure! xD_

_Be warned, this is kind of a lazy chapter -_-  
_

* * *

22

"Do you think we made matters worse?"

"No." Loki stood up slowly and moved to sit under a tree and enjoy the shade much like his brother was. Only he had no intention of going to sleep. "We didn't do anything. It'd be different if we had to fight people. But we didn't."

"True, we literally just went to get your brother." Maerwen pushed herself off of the ground while grabbing her bow and shuffled over and sat next to him. "And we don't even get a thank you for finding him."

"We wouldn't," Loki paused and looked at her quickly. "In his eyes we were joining in with his plan. In fathers eyes we were possibly encouraging and joining in."

"We looked a little suspicious didn't we?" Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "Well we did all come from the same realm at the same time, it does sort of look like we all went off together." He nodded understanding her words and crossed his arms. "Why would she not tell the whole truth?" Maerwen asked regarding Rika keeping information to herself.

"Because perhaps the truth isn't very nice."

"That's still not really a reason." Maerwen yawned and stretched her arms out in front of her. Rubbing her eyes she settled down against the tree and shut her eyes. Letting out another quiet yawn her head lolled to the side and came to rest against Loki's shoulder.

Frowning lightly he looked down and then up at the sky. Any other time admittedly he would nudge her away from him. But, and there as major hitch in his thought process, he liked Maerwen. Letting out a quiet sigh he looked down at the ground. There was no logical reason as to why he should like her. There was just a pull, like two magnets placed together there was a small magnetic pull when regarding Maerwen.

It was for this unexplained reason as to why he didn't move her.

Leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree Loki looked around, it was so silent out here. He was rather glad that one of the few places which the three often visited together was silent and away from all the noise of Asgard.

* * *

Being woken up by having water thrown on him Thor jumped to a start and looked around.

"Hello!" Volstagg exclaimed happily, "What ever are you doing out here? This isn't really the wisest place to sleep." The elder Asgardian man rambled and looked around.

Wiping the water from his face Thor smiled up at his friend. "Volstagg what are you doing out here?"

"I asked first."

"I was talking with Maerwen and Loki." Thor said while Volstagg side stepped and gestured a hand to the sleeping pair.

"The urge to throw water on them too is very high. But I feel like I've done my part in waking you up."

"I cannot throw water on them." Thor said, "Maerwen I'm rather sure will try and shoot me with one of her arrows. Loki may concoct a revenge plan, neither I want to take part in." Thor said while looking at the two and then up at his friend. "Now, why are you out here?"

"I'm actually out here to look for you. Then once I found you, I was meant to tell you or ask you, to help me find your brother. Then after that we were meant to track down the elven girl. But I see you are all here." Volstagg smiled widely and watched him stand up and walk stiffly over to his brother and the red haired woman.

Thor crouched down in front of them and shook them both. Loki was the first to wake up, his blue green eyes looked at him and then rolled in the direction of Maerwen, moving his head away from leaning against hers he looked in his direction. Loki then looked up at Volstagg and sighed. Standing up slowly he looked over his shoulder as Maerwen slid and fell to the ground. Thor looked at him sternly, "What?"

"That was mean brother."

"She shouldn't have fallen asleep against me."

"Well it didn't look like you put up much of a fight to persuade her otherwise." Volstagg said while putting his hands in his pockets and watched as Maerwen mumbled numerous curse words and sat up. "Language from a young lady is not attractive."

"Eh?"

"She is still half asleep," Thor said while helping her to stand. Rubbing her eyes Maerwen looked around and looked at Volstagg confused. "I believe introductions are needed. Volstagg this is Maerwen, Maerwen this is Volstagg."

"It's nice to meet you," Maerwen bowed slightly and stood back up straight. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Answer me this Maerwen," Volstagg said while the small group shuffled out of the wooded area. "Were you having a nice comfortable sleep?" His question got a glare from Loki and a wide smile from Thor.

"Yes. Thank you for asking."

"I wonder why?" Thor mused with a smirk, Volstagg pulled a mock confused expression too. Loki having enough of their jibbing and childish ways muttered words under his breath and walked quicker in front of them.


	23. Chapter 23

_I felt bad that the other chapter was kinda sucky and not a lot happened apart from napping and water throwing and slight teasing of a certain trickster God xD_

_Be slightly reassured more shiz happens in this chapter, yay! xD_

* * *

23

"Tedyrnir is after you." The information nearly made Maerwen fall over. That was just her reaction everyone else's reaction was of similar shock.

"Excuse me? After...me? But why?"

"Who is this Tedyrnir and why is he after her?" Thor asked seriously.

Rika sighed heavily and put her head in her hands. Behind her Odin and Frigga watched, Eira was lurking in the background with a worried expression.

"Your father got murdered Maerwen. I really do hate to tell you this now."

"Is that why I was sent away?"

"Mainly." Rika said.

"She's finding this all out a little late then never is she not?" Loki questioned while crossing his arms. "It's all a little convenient don't you think?"

"So you are saying these attacks have been happening since you sent me away?"

"No because that's ridiculous." Rika said while rolling her eyes.

"It is?" Maerwen frowned and looked at Thor and Loki, "Is it that ridiculous?" They both shook their heads.

"Who was your father?"

"How am I meant to know?"

"Your mother never told you?"

"Does it look like she told me?"

"No."

"Exactly." Maerwen muttered annoyed and crossed her arms. She had to admit she may have learnt the trait of asking obvious questions from Loki. Rika reached out and put her hands on Maerwen's shoulders and pulled her close. There were no words spoken of which anyone could hear, but Maerwen's expression going from serious to shocked was evident.

She took a step back and shook her head. "That is a lie."

"It isn't." Rika said, "Why would I lie to you?"

"You lied before, the whole means of me being here is a lie and it all stems from you." Maerwen said while shuffling back and turning on her heels and running out of the hall.

"What did you say to her?" Thor asked annoyed at the fact that her former Queen had clearly upset his friend.

Loki on the other hand took the moment to slip away unseen and unnoticed and track Maerwen back down. She honestly wasn't that hard to find, especially considering she was sitting in the wide windows of the palace looking over the scenery.

"You did not get far."

"I couldn't be bothered to run." Maerwen looked at him, "To many stairs to run down. I think I would fall down them instead."

"Are you alright?" He questioned quietly while turning and sitting beside her. Maerwen sat thinking over his question while looking down at the white marbled flooring. "What did she say?"

"You know it's sort of funny," she said in a broken voice. "You picture things so differently. Then the scene you are picturing comes true and it's completely different." Maerwen bit her lip and looked at him, "My father was the ruler of Svartalfheim, how could anyone fail to tell me this?"

"You are entitled to rule a realm." Loki said slowly while looking at the wall opposite to them and then at her. He smiled lightly, "It is not a sad thing Maerwen."

"It is when some idiot has clearly attacked my former home in search for me because he's just realized no one will accept him as King unless he's married to a royal." Maerwen smiled bitterly and looked at him.

"Well yes I guess that is definitely a down side to it." Loki said while looking around. He was rather surprised no one had come out to see them.

"I don't want to marry some Svartalfheim annoyance." Maerwen said while crossing her arms. "I don't want to marry full stop. No, just no." Twiddling her thumbs she frowned, "Perhaps I could kill him?"

Loki frowned and looked at her. "You'd need to find him."

"Why bother? He'll find me eventually."

"Maerwen you need to realize if he comes here with his army, we will fight back."

"Yes I understand that. We don't want no people here who ruin the peace."

"Not only that he'll be trying to take the one outsider from another realm who we've all accepted as our own."

"But you said we were nothing alike." Maerwen said quietly.

"You still hold a grudge against me for saying that?"

"Yes! Of course I do." She frowned and fidgeted in the window. "It hurt. I didn't quite understand why your brother accepted me yet you didn't."

"I've accepted you." Loki said while earning a smile from the woman beside him. "This is all getting off topic you do realize?"

"Oh I don't care," Maerwen smiled wider, "You have just made my day a little better, thank you Loki." She smiled and looked towards the doors which she had earlier stormed out of. "They're in there figuring out a counter attack aren't they?"

"Most likely."

"We should probably be in there too."

"I know."

"Why aren't we?"

"Because you are mourning the lose of your father and I'm comforting you."

"Ah," Maerwen nodded and then frowned. "You are not comforting me."

"You said I made your day a little better."

"True, I guess that can count as comforting in a little way." She giggled and nudged him on the arm. "Sorry for falling asleep against you. I didn't mean to." He just shook his head and looked over his shoulder at the tall spired buildings beyond the window.

A few moments of silence enveloped the two before Loki stood up slowly and nodded his head towards the main hall. "Come, we must go back in there and see what is happening." Maerwen didn't look to bought on the idea. Sighing and rolling his eyes he held a hand out, smiling lightly she didn't waste much time in slipping her hand into his. Pulling her to stand he looked down at her. Maerwen was still smiling lightly, "Thank you for coming to find me." She said quietly while taking a step forward and pulling him along with her.

"Someone had to."

"Don't say it like that."

"Well you wouldn't have come in on your own would you?"

"You have a point."

"Exactly."

"You know," Maerwen looked at him quickly and then back down the corridor. "I am glad it was you who came looking for me." He looked at her confused. "What? You look very confused by my words."

"Mainly because most people would opt for my brother."

"Your brother is to hot tempered. He's more preoccupied in fighting the people who are invading Alfheim, and you know it." Maerwen frowned lightly. "You on the other hand," she smiled lightly. "Begrudgingly came looking for me because you actually have very little interest in the problems which Alfheim are having."

"What an ultimatum." Maerwen laughed quietly and nodded. "Friends tend to look out for each other do they not? You are right, Thor is to preoccupied trying to find the right people to fight. I merely noticed no one was venturing out to find you so I thought I would."

"Aw," Maerwen said a little sarcastically, Loki frowned and looked down at her. Grinning she laughed quietly and shook her head. "Thank you again," she said quickly while tiptoeing and kissing him quickly on the cheek and then rushing forward. "So what do we do?" She asked while pushing her hair out of her face and looking seriously at Rika.

"I have to tell you there is no part of me which wishes to get married. Nor is there any part of me which wishes to rule Svartalfheim. People are bought up trained for this sort of thing, I got bought up trained to fight." Maerwen said while taking a deep breath.

Rika blinked and shook her head, "Tedyrnir is moving into Alfheim."

"You know this how?" Maerwen questioned.

"Spies my dear, spies."

"There are still guards in Alfheim?"

"Of course there is. They report in everyday at the same time."

"You failed to tell me this information." Odin said interrupting the two women's conversation. Rika winced and looked at him. Odin looked at her with a serious expression. "So you have a full account of what is happening everyday?"

"More or less yes."

"How could you not tell me that?" Odin questioned, Rika looked sadly down at the ground and didn't answer.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Looking around the little room Maerwen smiled. She was back in her old room, this was the first time she'd been back in it. Previously she was staying in the annex where the other guards stayed.

Walking over to the small chest of drawers she pulled it open, hearing a door open she turned around. Eira stood smiling in her direction, holding up the item of clothing which laid in her grasp she grinned. "I think I may be a little to big for this now."

"Yes," Eira said while walking forward and taking the shirt from her hands. "I believe you may be only a little bit big." She folded the shirt back up and put it in the drawer. Crossing her arms she looked her over. "Didn't take you long to abandon the Asgard armour."

"Actually I changed into this when we went to Alfheim. I thought it would be better if the enemy saw us, they'd see an Alfheim guard. If they saw Asgardians then they'd set a attack directed to here."

"Yes but your companions didn't have Alfheim armour on did they?"

"No." Maerwen sighed and then clicked her fingers. "One of them couldn't be seen anyway. The other...well..."

"Say no more Maerwen, I know what you mean." Eira smiled and sat down on the bed. "What brings you back here?"

"This is my room. Not that the guards living space is horrid or anything. But I miss home comforts." Maerwen said while sitting next to her. "Mainly you." Eira smiled lightly and reached out to hold onto her hand.

"You know you still seem to be that confused little child I met all those years ago still."

"What do you mean?"

"You did what you sort out to do but now you do not know where to go from there." Eira said, "Where do you go from being a guard especially considering you have it in you to rule a realm?"

"Yes I have to admit that is confusing as much as it is shocking."

"You honestly didn't know?"

"No. My mother never spoke of my father. Not sure why, perhaps he wasn't very nice?"

"Or perhaps he didn't know you existed and if he did he'd try and take you away?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Haldir never had any children."

"I was his one and only?"

"Yes." Eira patted her hand and stood up slowly, "This is so much more bigger now than just an invasion of Alfheim. This is a manhunt for you. If I know you as well as I do, then you are going to go down fighting." Eira straightened out her plain dress and smiled. "Excuse me I have to return to work." Maerwen smiled and watched her leave.

"That was such a touching moment." Against her better judgement Maerwen screamed and jumped up from her bed and stood near the window.

"This is privacy invasion! Get out of my room." Her eyes flicked around the room trying to find the owner of the voice. Eventually Loki appeared leaning against Eira's bedroom door. "What do you want?"

"You've changed your tune since earlier on."

"You invited yourself into my room, listened to a private conversation. Excuse me if I am not exactly sounding happy."

"Why did you come back here for?" Loki frowned and looked around the room. It honestly wasn't any different to when he had visited it when he was younger.

"It's my room." Maerwen said dumbly, "Where else am I meant to sleep?" She asked while jumping to sit in the window, she swung her legs slowly and watched him walk and sit on the edge of her bed. "Is anything else happening?"

"No, all has come to a stand still. Although do not be surprised if you get lectured about Svartalfheim."

"Did you want to perhaps swap places?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, Maerwen smiled and clapped her hands together. "Somehow Svartalfheim doesn't interest me. I'd much rather rule Asgard." Maerwen's shoulders sagged. "Why do you say no?"

"Because it'd mean leaving here."

"Is that really so bad?"

"I have friends here." She crossed her arms and shut her eyes. "I just want to be a guard. It's not that hard is it? Once this is all over I'm just going to appoint someone to rule it and go on my merry way."

"You make it sound so simple." Loki said while standing up slowly and walking over to her. Sitting down by her side he looked at her quickly and then down at the floor.

"Because things should be simple!" Maerwen whined, he smiled lightly at her slight childish tone and looked at her. "What? The reason things get so messy is because people look into things and over complicate matters."

"So you're seriously telling me," Loki said while crossing his arms. "That when this is all over and done with you will just return to guarding the gates outside?"

"Yes."

"You are an idiot." He said, Maerwen still sat smiling.

"I am aren't I?" She said quietly while rolling her eyes and looking up at the dark ceiling.

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea what is going to happen now?"

"Well I heard-"

"By heard do you mean you actually secretly listened to a conversation that no one knew you were even around to witness?" Maerwen smiled innocently and looked at him, Loki just looked at her blankly. "I am right aren't I?"

"Of course not."

"Liar," she nudged him in the arm, which caused him to frown at her. "Continue."

"Not sure I want to now." Loki said while slipping away from the windowsill and strolling towards the door. Maerwen crossed her arms and sat and watched him go, he turned in the doorway and looked at her.

Maerwen rolled her eyes and leapt from the windowsill and walked quickly over to the door. By the time she got there he'd already disappeared around the corner. Pouting she stepped quietly out of the door and crept down the corridor.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Despite the seriousness of what was happening around her, Maerwen found herself highly enjoying the whole strange game of catch me if you can.

Pressing her back against the wall she peered around it. There were a few guards milling about, which was to be expected. But there were a little more than usual. Of course with Alfheim residents now living in Asgard, they were all sceptical to how they'd behave.

Walking quietly towards the group of guards she looked over their shoulders. They hadn't even noticed her presence which she thought was a good thing.

Turning she pointed down the hall and frowned. Loki in return lifted an arm up from around his back and waved at her. Frowning she ran as silently as she could, the guards heard her this time because of how quickly she shot of from the ground.

"Hey!" One exclaimed and started chasing after her. Maerwen looked over her shoulder and skidded to a halt.

"Yes? Can I help you? I'm sort of busy. You see I'm on an important mission." Maerwen grinned and picked up running again not letting the man in front of her reply.

"Important mission? I am an important mission?"

"I lied!"

"Lying is a bad trait to have."

"That means so much coming from you." Maerwen said while looking at the numerous doors in front of her. There weren't no doors as such, the corridor which she had ran down in her ditch effort to hunt down Loki, had led her to one of the balconies. These balconies had numerous other doors which lead into different parts of the palace. The doors were more like marbled archways. It was from these archways which Loki's voice resonated from. Not just one of the archways had his voice echoing from it, but all four of them.

"Can I ask you something?" Maerwen asked while sitting down on one of the stone benches.

"I have a feeling you shall anyway." Loki answered, Maerwen nodded and took to flicking imaginary dust off of her filigree armour, she had yet to change out of it.

"When we left Alfheim you seemed to," Maerwen paused and twiddled her thumbs thinking over her words. "Appear to know something."

"You are looking to into things. Are you not the person who said looking into certain matters made things messy?"

"No I'm not. I know I'm not."

"You find me and I'll tell you."

"You are so on," Maerwen smiled and stood up, "If you are invisible that is unfair."

"May I question as to why you voice this now?"

"Because it's been bugging me." She said while stretching her arms out in front of her and then looking at the four archways in front of her. Lifting up a hand she pointed at one then the other, she was debating which of the four to venture down first.

Rolling her eyes she shuffled off towards the second archway and as soon as she had disappeared from the balcony she ran down the corridor. It was silent down this corridor which made her slow to a stop and look around.

There were just doors lining the corridor. No part of her wished to open them and see what was beyond them. Turning on her heels she skipped back towards the exit and then darted down the other one to the right.

"How many tries until you found the right path to go down?"

"Is this a question about life or about me trying to find you?"

"I suppose you could see it as both. Are you really sure that ruling Svartalfheim isn't the correct path to go down?"

"I'm not like them though. I don't look like them, nor do I act like them. They wouldn't accept me, I'd most likely end up getting assassinated." Maerwen said while frowning and kicking off of the wall to turn the corner. "As for corridors, I went down one more before this one."

"You put such little faith in them." Loki said from about half way down the corridor. Maerwen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Would you put your faith, your life, in the hands of a race you know so little of?"

"No." Loki asked while he stood and watched her walk slowly in his direction. Eventually she stopped a few paces in front of him and looked up at him with slightly tired looking eyes.

"Found you," she said while reaching out, her hand went through his arm and he disappeared. She let out a thoughtful noise and looked around.

"They plan to take over the nine realms. Granted though that it wasn't much of a struggle to take over Alfheim. Finding out about you in the process of the plan was just a bonus." Loki spoke from standing behind her.

"How do you know this?" She questioned quietly.

"I am very good at listening."

"Meaning you weren't visible. Just like moments ago." Maerwen raised an eyebrow and twirled on her heels to look up at him. "I didn't stand a chance in finding you! You cheated." She pouted and frowned up at him. "Have you told anyone of this conversation you listened in to?" Loki shook his head, "But why? They need to know."

"Because I am rather sure that foolish Queen which used to rule over you knows already." Loki paused, "After all you and the elves from Svartalfheim are both distant relatives, you must have contact with them somehow."

"Wait..." Maerwen frowned in thought and looked up at him. "You don't suppose she had something to do with this?"

"Now why do you say this?" He smirked and turned on his heels and walked towards the exit back to the balcony.

"You put the idea in my head."

"No I never."

"You said because we are distant relatives we must be in contact."

"That does not mean Rika is involved."

"But what if she agreed to be involved?" At this Loki stopped at the archway and looked at her seriously. Maerwen took this as a sign to continue. "Alfheim is not a strong realm. Not like here," Maerwen said while waving a hand at the tall buildings beyond the balcony. "As a Queen admittedly she doesn't do many great things. From what I can remember growing up was peaceful, yes. But hostile. What if this has been brewing for a while?"

"Then why send you away?"

"Because I should be the ruler of Svartalfheim. What if Tedyrnir promised her that role?" Maerwen shrugged and walked away from him and sat down on the bench from earlier on. She patted the seat beside her and watched as he walked slowly over and sat down.

"Are you trying to tell me this is one big conspiracy?" Loki asked while looking at her, Maerwen shrugged. "I have to admit your little conspiracy theory seems to make things seem a little more clearer."

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"Presuming she is involved," Maerwen said while looking at him. "...Her people are here. Her guards are here, she has contacts with 'spies' still on Alfheim."

"She has everything needed to spring an attack." Loki frowned and looked down at the floor. "Everything expect Tedyrnir."

"You need to tell your father of this."

"He will not listen to me."

"Of course he will! You are his son." Loki flinched and stood up slowly and walked away. Maerwen jumped up and ran after him. He could walk surprisingly fast and she was jogging to catch up to him. Jumping in front of him, she skilfully intercepted his path. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You acted odd." Maerwen frowned, "In your standards, odder."

"Perhaps you should tell all of this to Thor who in turn can pass it on?" He said quickly diverting the topic away from his moment over the mention of Odin.

"Loki have you thought how stupid that idea is? You do realize that if I did that he'd go and attack the woman."

"Wouldn't that technically solve half the problem?"

"And leave Alfheim without a ruler."

"You think that this is all going to end well don't you?" Loki smiled thinly. "You are so naïve." He looked at her blankly. "You think that everyone is going to come out of this fine? What did they teach you while you were training? Clearly they failed to mention that most things, such as the predicament at hand, do not end well." He paused, "People are going to die. Most of the deaths will be of your own race."


	26. Chapter 26

_I've well had a half asleep confusion moment. __I swear i already uploaded this chapter...like how could i think that? _

_(Give me credit i'm half asleep and ordering gig tickets for my sister xD my mind is elsewhere! :''D)  
_

_Oh well regardless of my confusion moment thank you for reading~ :D_

* * *

26

"Regardless of that fact your father still needs to know that she may be involved with the problem which happened on Alfheim."

"Oh," Loki smirked and looked down at her. "Turning your back on your own kind that's very brave of you."

"Do you not care that Asgard may get invaded in the next few days? Or even hours?"

"It is a mild annoyance, granted that is true."

"Why don't you care?"

"Maerwen you are a very observant person, come with me." Loki said while walking past her and down the corridor, she frowned confused yet walked after him quickly. It wasn't long before they both stopped beside the small group of guards which Maerwen had stood near earlier on.

She looked confused, she looked up at him. Loki crossed his arms and spared a quick glance at the Alfheim inhabitants busying themselves around, and trying to settle down for the night.

Eventually though one guard noticed them and jolted back several paces. He point blank avoided looking at Loki, which caused Maerwen to frown and narrow her eyes at him. "Is there a problem?" She voiced quietly, the guard shook his head. Letting out an annoyed noise she reached out and grabbed onto Loki's sleeve.

Pulling him down the corridor she looked up at him, "Standing there being invisible didn't do anything."

"I wasn't invisible." Loki said while shaking her hand from his arm. "What would I get from hiding from the likes of them?"

"Likes of them? Do you forget I am in their ranks too?"

"No you're not. You tried and failed. The first chance at leaving your guard post and you took it."

"Because I thought Thor was in trouble! Look this is getting off topic, that right then," she said while waving at the guards. "Doesn't mean anything. Pointless moment."

"Maybe you are not so observant." Loki frowned, Maerwen narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you avoid looking at a possible future King?"

"No."

"Then why do they? See much like you I believe there is something different about me." Loki paused, "I have never fitted in here."

"So only because you have never fitted in you would stand by and watch as Tedyrnir take it over? Or at least attempt to?" Maerwen shook her head, "That is a ridiculous reason!"

"Don't lie to me Maerwen, admit a part of you was a little happy to see your former realm destroyed? After all they turfed you out and sent you here. They didn't want you there because of your father and more or less abandoned you on our doorstep." He raised an eyebrow at her, Maerwen fidgeted her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm right, I don't even need you to admit it. Your hesitance to answer is enough of a answer for me." He smiled and picked up his pace leaving Maerwen behind him.

Hearing footsteps running from behind him Loki turned just in time to block Maerwen's hand. "You plan to hold me at knife point until I agree with you and go tell my father of our conversation, and of us figuring everything out?" Loki smirked despite having a small dagger pressed dangerously close to his throat. "That is low, even for you. Also," Loki paused and swatted her arm away and pushed her away from himself. "Do not raise a weapon at me." Maerwen frowned and sheathed her knife.

* * *

Leaning out of a window, Maerwen's eyes watched and stayed watching Rika and her two guards. She narrowed them slightly at her. The more she pondered on what her and Loki had talked about the more it seemed like there wasn't something quite right with the Queen.

Every so often Rika would look around as if searching for someone.

Sure she was in a strange realm, but stopping every five seconds to look around looking _that _confused wasn't normal.

It didn't help the two guards which were with her seemed to look around in much the same manner.

Maerwen scoffed, they seemed like useless guards. Clearly the guards of Alfheim had dwindled in performance and weren't as good as the ones her childhood memories remember.

If her mother was still alive and guarding the Queen then she'd be walking in front of her leading Rika to some place which she had an interest in.

But these guards drifted walking behind the Queen. The Queen in turn continued to look paranoid and confused.

"You sense it too?" A voice questioned from behind her. Maerwen leapt and turned around. Odin stood with his arms by his side with a rather blank expression on his face. Maerwen had got used to his lack of facial expressions, if he wasn't expressionless then he was most likely frowning or staring intently at something or someone.

"S-sense it?"

"Rika."

"You know?"

"I am not as foolish as she thinks." Odin smiled, Maerwen held back the urge to rub her eyes to make sure he was. So much for hardly changing facial expressions. "Walk with me Maerwen."

"O-ok." She stuttered again and shuffled after him and walked down the corridor. "Sorry for not being at my post."

"It is understandable that you wish to watch what your kind are doing. After all you have been separated from them for so long." Odin paused, "Yet you don't go down and socialise with them, why?"

"I wouldn't know what to say to them." Maerwen confessed. She had had the odd moment of finding herself in front of where some of the Alfheim elves were housed up. But no words came to mind. They never knew her as a child, and she was rather sure they wouldn't want to know her now she was an adult.

"Is that all?"

"No," Maerwen looked up at him. "They don't seem right."

"Why?"

"...Look how your people act. Then look at them. They are quiet, withdrawn and seemingly downtrodden. It isn't normal."

"You are a very clever young lady, Maerwen."

"Thank you sire." She smiled and crossed her arms loosely. "You do not trust Rika?"

"No," Odin paused and stopped near a door. Maerwen peered out at the garden and then up at him. He walked out of the doorway and down the steps, she jumped and walked quickly after him.

"Why?" She questioned quietly. Odin looked at her with a sceptical look, she sighed and realized why he was hesitant to explain the reason behind his words. The elder man still had a small sense of doubt that she would change sides and return to the ruled instructions of Rika.

"Do you remember me telling you that ties between us and them being strained?" Maerwen nodded and shielded her eyes from the sunlight. "By strained I mean we had no contact. How much do you know about royalty?"

"Erm..." Odin raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing."

"Let me tell you something, most members of the royal family are proud in character." Odin said, Maerwen nodded, both his sons were proud, maybe one more than the other. "I am rather sure that being a Queen and the ruler of a realm is hard. Rika would need to have a sound level of pride. Why would she ditch this pride to seek help from me? The one person who she would most likely never want to turn to for help."

"Because," Maerwen bit her lip in thought.

"Because she's playing a part in this invasion scheme." Another voice said, turning – while still shielding her eyes – Maerwen looked over to one of the many trees. Shutting the book he was holding Loki looked up at the two. "Is that not what we came to last night?"

Odin frowned and looked from his son to her. "You two discussed this matter to some length I see."

"Maerwen wouldn't let it go."

"You started it with your evasive manner!" Maerwen exclaimed and pointed a finger at him. Odin shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder. She lowered her arm and looked up at him.

"I know."

"Eh?" Maerwen mumbled.

Odin removed his hand from her shoulder and took a step back. "Loki is not the most open of people but unlike Thor he isn't likely to fly off of the handle and attack someone, or take your words so literally. It makes sense that you've had this conversation with someone else other than myself." Turning he walked back in the direction of the door and soon disappeared back through it.


	27. Chapter 27

27

"You!" Maerwen exclaimed and pointed a finger in Loki's direction again.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow at her while opening his book again. "Can you stop pointing at me. Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude?" He smirked and then suffered the consequences of his words. Maerwen had ran over and snatched the book from his hands and hit him over the head with it.

Loki flinched from the impact and looked up at her. "I didn't raise a weapon to you against my better judgement so I thought I'd use your own possession as a weapon. You mention my mother again and so help me-"

"Can you not threaten me as well?" Loki rolled his eyes boredly and plucked the book back from her hands. Opening it back up for a third time he started to read it again. "You should thank me."

"What?" Maerwen said in a dumbfounded tone. "What for? You've not done anything!"

"Well I have when you think about it." He said while turning the page simply. Maerwen still stood in front of him looking confused. Flicking his eyes up to look at her he shook his head. "Sit down Maerwen, you are not only blocking my reading light but I think it looks like you generally need to sit down." Shaking her head she shuffled out of Loki's 'reading light', and sat down cross legged.

"Go on then."

"Excuse me?" Loki looked at her confused, she narrowed her eyes and he smirked happy to know he was bugging her.

"You were going to say why I should thank you."

"No I wasn't." He said while looking back down at his book. "I said you should thank me, then you think as to why you should. Then I said to sit down because you were blocking my light." He paused, "There was no mention of me explaining anything to you." Loki gave her a sidewards glance, Maerwen sat leaning her head against one of her hands. Her eyes were still narrowed in his direction. "Use that in there." He said while reaching up and tapping her lightly on the head. "What's it called? I believe some call it a brain."

"I should thank you because you confirmed our and your fathers thoughts? Now there's three of us with similar thoughts about Rika and her motives." Maerwen spoke slowly, all the while Loki looked at her and nodded slowly.

"You are very welcome Maerwen." He smiled, she shook her head and blinked confused. Rolling his eyes he returned back to his back while she sat there picking at blades of grass. Soon having a intrigued red head peering over the book and trying to read upside down, Loki frowned and snapped the book shut. The book narrowly missed snapping against her nose.

Maerwen frowned and looked up at him. "What do you think you are doing?" He questioned while she sat back up straight.

"I wanted to know what you were reading."

"And you couldn't just ask?" At this she shook her head. "Why not?"

"You wouldn't have told me."

"How do you know?" He smiled slowly and leaned back against the tree. Maerwen lifted up a finger and pointed it at him.

"Because you hardly ever give straight answers." He pulled a thoughtful expression at her words yet didn't answer back to them. Maerwen shuffled over and sat beside him, lifting up his hands – which still clutched onto the book – she opened it and skimmed over the words.

"Why do you read about Midgard?"

"Because it interests me." Maerwen looked at him quickly and then back to the book. Frowning lightly and shaking her hands off of his own, Loki turned to the page he was at and attempted to read again.

"What does your book say it's like? What is it like? Have you ever been there? Would you-" Maerwen's rambling and onslaught of questions got cut off by Loki putting a hand over her mouth. He was still looking down at his book and paid no mind to her mumbling against his hand.

All of a sudden she fell silent. Looking up he raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you finished?" She nodded which caused him to remove his hand and place it back against the smooth cover of the book.

"Do you say it interests you because the mortals worship you and your family as Gods?" Maerwen asked with a child like curiosity.

"Me being a God has nothing to do with it. Also what is with all these questions?" Loki questioned simply, he'd never known her to be so questionable over something so simple. She shrugged, "That is not an answer Maerwen."

"Can I read your book with you?"

"No."

"But-"

"Maerwen you are meant to listen and follow instructions when told them are you not?"

"Yes."

"Then either sit here and be quiet, or leave me alone." Loki said while looking at her seriously. Maerwen's shoulders sagged. Letting out a quiet sigh he looked at her and frowned at the slightly childish sulking expression she had. Running a hand down his face he put the book more in her lap than his. "Here." He said quietly, she grinned and looked down at the pages, her eyes skimmed quickly over the words.

Loki noted how when she got to the end of the page and awaited for him to finish and turn the page she would sit and casually glance from the writing in front of her to him.

"Would you want to visit it?" Maerwen asked simply.

"Possibly, would you?" Loki shrugged at Maerwen's words and leaned back against the tree. "Be honest, being here all the time is rather boring is it not?"

"I guess so."

"Alfheim wasn't much better. I also dread to think what Svartalfheim is like." Loki said while leaning his head against the tree and looking up at the leaves. Maerwen laughed lightly over his words and covered her mouth to hide her smile. "What?" He questioned generally confused. He hadn't – in his eyes – said anything remotely funny.

"There are worse realms than those two Loki! Think of Muspelheim with the fire demons," Maerwen shuddered. "Or!" She exclaimed and clicked her fingers. "Helheim?" She waved a finger at him and nodded. "Definitely two realms I'd gladly avoid."

"Why would you find yourself travelling to them anyway?"

Maerwen let out a quiet laugh and looked up at him. "Because your brother would think it to be a fun idea?"

"I can see why you would say that," Loki nodded and then smiled slowly. "Just decline tagging along."

"Only if you avoid going too." Maerwen held out a hand. "Then you have yourself a deal."

"You do realize us visiting is never going to happen so we do not need to make a deal?"

"Meh," she waved her hand at him and reached over to turn the page and continue reading. "This is nice." She said quietly while her eyes stopped skimming over the words.

"What is?"

"Sitting here reading." She smiled lightly and looked at him. "Out of everything which is happening, sitting and reading is drastically different to what I thought I would be doing today."

"You thought we'd be at war already?" Loki mused over his own question and watched Maerwen nod slowly. "We cannot do anything until they make the first move. After all if we attack them it just looks like we're doing it out of old spite."


	28. Chapter 28

_Right i have to just ramble out that Tedyrnir's part is like a flashback on his behalf, it ties in with when Rika shuffles off to Asgard for safety. Does this make sense? I am saying this cos i have the niggling feeling i may not have made it completely clear xD_

_Or, equally, i am just rambling that i've not made it completely clear, but actually it makes sense and i'm over reacting.  
_

_Regardless; thank you very much for reading and for reviewing ^^_

* * *

28

Hearing running footsteps the two looked up. "Thor," Loki said while his eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Hello brother, Maerwen. What are you two doing out here?" At this Maerwen lifted up the book and waved it in his direction. "You are sitting out here reading? Is that not a slightly boring way to spend the day?"

"Ah," Maerwen sighed and shook her head. "Knowledge my friend is power."

"What brings you out here then brother?" Loki questioned while taking the book from Maerwen's hands and then turning the page for her to continue reading. He looked at her confused when she made a thoughtful noise over whatever she'd just read.

"The guards," Thor explained while crouching down in front of the two. Maerwen looked up at him interested by his words. "They've been instructed to keep a close eye on Rika." Thor said.

"Your father told you everything I take it?" Thor nodded at Maerwen's words.

"How are you knowing that your former Queen intends to possibly launch an attack here in Asgard?" Thor questioned simply while she looked a little thoughtful over his words.

"Uneasy because I know this is not going to end well."

"Now you listen to my words?" Loki muttered while looking to the side and taking to looking at anything but at the two of them talking. His words caused Maerwen to flick him on the arm and frown at him.

"Does that mean I have to keep a close eye on her too when I'm back at my post?"

"No actually that is another reason why I am here," Thor paused. "You are not a guard anymore."

"What?"

"Not for the moment," he smiled and tried to reassure her. "It is possibly not wise when one man is possibly searching for you, and your former Queen may intend to kill you. Or get you killed, whichever way you want to look at it."

"You're not making me feel better." Maerwen hung her head in her hands.

"The first sign of Rika acting suspiciously and we are to apprehend her and stop her from following through with whatever plan it is she has in her head."

"What is she doing at the moment?" Maerwen asked while lifting her head up from her hands.

"Nothing." Thor frowned, "It doesn't bode well with me. It's like she is waiting for something."

"You mean like a sign?" Loki said dully, he thought he may as well get involved in the conversation somehow. "I may also just point out that you are being very calm about this brother. I surely thought by now you and numerous guards would have arrested her."

"If we did then think of the uproar which would happen. Did you forget that we now share this realm?"

"How could I possibly forget something like that? What could a bunch of untrained elves do against the guards of Asgard if their Queen suddenly appeared in one of our prison cells?"

"You underestimate them."

"Is Midgard flat?" Maerwen popped up completely interrupting their train of conversation or argument, whichever it could be classed as. The brothers exchanged a look and then looked at her. Maerwen looked up confused by the silence. "What? In Loki's book is says that mortals believed Midgard to be flat...is it?"

"You really do know how to change the topic don't you?" Thor smiled and crossed his arms.

"How can a realm be flat? That is ridiculous," Loki rolled his eyes.

"So it's not?"

"No."

"All right, glad we cleared that confusion up." Maerwen smiled and rubbed her hands together and happily returned back to the book. "Continue with your brotherly argument." She waved a hand at them. "Hey!" She whined when Loki took the book away from her and closed it. "I was reading."

"Not anymore you're not."

"That's not fair!"

"It is my book," Loki said while looking at her, she frowned and crossed her arms.

"I have to say though from what I heard of your conversation." Maerwen paused to push some of her red curls out of her face. "We're in a bit of a predicament. Rika cannot be arrested because she technically hasn't done anything yet. But in the same breath the longer this drags out the more tension is going to appear. Loki may be right, perhaps she is waiting for a sign or something?"

"I do not like sitting and waiting for a possible attack. Especially if that attack is to happen here in Asgard." Thor said in a deadly serious tone and frowning up at the sky.

* * *

It was not enough to simply kill Haldir, that if anything was an incredibly easy task. Little did Tedyrnir realize how good of a ruler the old man actually was.

After days and days of rehearsed speeches Tedyrnir could safely say that he had brainwashed the residents of Svartalfheim. He was not only a formidable fighter, but he was also amazing with words. The dark elves of Svartalfheim didn't really question as to why their King had suddenly died without knowing of any underlining illness.

They did however seem a little unwilling to accept him as their new ruler.

After all he was just a common ranked warrior, not really a man cut out for ruling the kingdom. Or in fact knowing what is right for the kingdom.

He sought out the Queen of Alfheim, for no other matter than along the lines of his family tree Rika had a nice place between a distant couple. Tedyrnir presumed the couple were her parents and possibly his aunt and uncle.

Yet again Tedyrnir had found himself having to follow through with another rather simple task.

That task was visiting Alfheim and proclaiming the sudden family tie he and Rika shared. Of course she wasn't happy to know this. The light elves of Alfheim and the dark elves of Svartalfheim hadn't exactly had the best cemented relationship. Rika disliked the sudden family relationship even more when he had told her that Haldir was dead and he was the one who killed him.

Rika had at this point shot up from a chair behind a neat writing desk and narrowed her eyes at him. "It does not bode well with the people if they find their new King has murdered their old one."

"They do not know," he had said simply as if the whole topic of taking someone's life didn't matter. He had fought in battles, taking a life in his eyes was actually very easy and simple.

Rika had faltered and sat back down, "They will not accept a lowly warrior as a King. What do you know of ruling a kingdom?"

"Nothing," Tedyrnir chimed lightly and grinned in her direction. She flinched and avoided looking at him. "But you do." He pointed at her, Rika frowned and looked up at him sharply. "You help me and I won't pummel your little kingdom into the ground. Or; you help me and I won't tell the whole nine realms that the proud and seemingly perfect Queen Rika is actually related to a murdering elf from Svartalfheim." Tedyrnir smiled. "That would dent your pride a bit would it not?"

"You are blackmailing me, to help you govern over Svartalfheim because you are having problems?"

"The people they revolt," he sighed in a mock dramatic way. "What can I do? I would kill them too but alas, a kingdom needs its people does it not?" Rika looked at him with confused eyes, right about now she was probably figuring out that he wasn't certifiably sane.

"Kings and Queens get passed down through generations. You are neither a part of the royal family or married to one." Rika said while entwining her hands together and resting her head against them.

"A royal you say?" Tedyrnir made a popping noise. "There are no royals on Svartalfheim. Only Haldir and well...he's not as active as he once was." He smiled thinly and clapped his hands together. "The poor old man never had any children." He said while walking over and leaning his hands against Rika's desk. He narrowed his pale brown eyes at her, from his words she'd tensed considerably and looked at anything but him.

"Or did he?"

"I do not know what you are on about."

"Children, you know...a product of two people, usually scream a lot, are rather annoying? Quite short and say stupid things." Tedyrnir rambled out, Rika looked up at him. "Aha!" He exclaimed and grinned. "The sneaky old man did? Where is he? I'll bring him back and control him like a puppet from the background."

"She."

"She?" Tedyrnir's eyes sparkled. "His child is female? Oh that's even better." Stepping back and walking to the door he smiled. "Thank you Rika, I am off now to find this woman."

"You will not find her."

"Huh? Surely she's here? You are hiding her aren't you?"

"Why would I hide her?" Rika frowned.

"Stop lying!" Tedyrnir shouted and whistled sharply, Rika shot up out of her chair and ran to her window. A part of her beloved kingdom was now burning brightly. "We will find her." Tedyrnir smiled, "If she is not here like you say, then you will kindly tell me where she is. If you do not, then I will destroy Alfheim." He smiled and disappeared from the room.

So it came to be that Alfheim got taken over and destroyed. Rika fled before Tedyrnir or anyone else could capture her. But her guards were rather talkative, they were only talkative after several hours of torture.

They kindly told him that both the Queen and the woman he was searching for were in Asgard. This didn't bode well with him, taking over Alfheim was one thing. But to launch an attack on Asgard was ridiculous.

These guards that he managed to capture were meant to be spying on his activity and then report in. Tedyrnir was rather sure by now Rika knew they were all dead. One guard was kind enough to confess everything to him.

Propping his feet up on Rika's once neat writing desk he looked over a note which was written in her hand.

It simply read;

"_You've taken over two of the nine realms why stop there? I will assist you for I am tired of Alfheim being shunned and forgotten about. _

_We are in Asgard, we will stay in Asgard and figure things out from within. You can come when you wish to._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Rika._

_P.S; the woman you search for, her name is Maerwen."_

"Maerwen," Tedyrnir mulled the name over and smiled. "It's a very pretty name." He said while throwing the note into the fire. He had read it over many times and now got bored of reading it. It seemed to be that Rika and himself were a lot alike in more ways than one. Now that she planted the idea in his head taking over the nine realms did sound like a lot of fun. He just wanted Maerwen to return back to Svartalfheim to stop the people from revolting and possibly try and kill him. But taking over the nine realms _and _then taking Maerwen back home sounded like a lot more fun.


	29. Chapter 29

_For reasons unknown to myself i liked writing this chapter. Not sure why._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D_

* * *

29

"Hey you two," a gentle voice spoke, with the voice came the gentle feeling of being rocked.

Maerwen's eyes begrudgingly opened slowly and took a few moments to focus. Once they had they focused on Frigga, who was crouching down in front of her smiling lightly.

Reaching up to rub her eyes Maerwen became increasingly aware that there was a weight against her head. It didn't take long however for the weight to suddenly disappear. Looking to the side she slowly smiled at Loki, who much like herself looked at the smiling woman in front of them with a ounce of confusion.

"Mother, what are you doing out here?" He questioned while trying to rid himself of sleep which still nagged at him.

"I actually passed you two by accident. I did not think sleeping out here was wise so I thought I'd wake you up." Frigga explained while Maerwen took to stretching her arms and flexing her fingers to try and get blood pumping into them again. All of her ached from sleep and refused to want to wake up and become alert again.

"But now I see it is rather clear that you are both more asleep than awake." Frigga smiled another warm gentle smile. "Perhaps I should have just left you two alone."

"Give me another few seconds and I will be fine." Maerwen said and looked to the side. Loki rubbed his eyes slowly and gave her a sidewards glance. "Sorry for going asleep against you again."

"Do you two make this a regular thing?" Frigga asked, Maerwen jumped and put her hands over her slowly reddening cheeks and shook her head.

"It's only happened twice I swear!"

"Maerwen be quiet," Loki said in a hushed tone, he didn't want to admit that this whole conversation was a little embarrassing to be a part of. The elven woman beside him just wasn't helping the whole situation.

None the less Frigga laughed quietly and shook her head. Pushing a blonde curl behind her ear she looked at them. "You two really shouldn't fall asleep outside though."

"It just sort of happened you know how it-" Maerwen's sentence got cut off by Loki placing a hand over her mouth. Much like earlier on she continued to mumble.

"Loki," Frigga said in that often used motherly tone which was mock serious yet joking all at the same time. Rolling his eyes he removed his hand, Maerwen sighed and frowned at him. Giving a shrug he closed the book which they had started reading again once Thor had left them earlier on.

Frigga gave a yelp when Maerwen tugged her by the arm and pushed her into the place she was once sitting. Staying in a crouch Maerwen frowned and slowly reached around and grabbed the book. Just as she lifted it up an arrow flew in an arch and sunk into it.

"Huh," musing Maerwen and Loki both stared at the poor impaled book before looking at each other seriously. "Move." She said seriously while standing up and surveying the area. Holding her arm out she shook her head. "Alternative route if possible please sire." Maerwen smiled up at Loki. She made a noise and pushed the two out of the way of a volley of arrows.

"Your majesty's, I believe we may be under attack."

"You believe? You do not fill me with much confidence." Loki retorted and looked around, much like Maerwen he couldn't see anyone. The three of them were in the safety of the trees so any chance of being shot by an arrow were very slim.

"Who?" Frigga voiced quietly.

Loki and Maerwen looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation with just one look. "Alfheim alongside Svartalfheim." Loki said while looking to his mother. "We need to get to father."

"And Thor." Maerwen said, "Lord knows how he's coping with this." She sighed and slipped her bow off from around her shoulders. Plucking a arrow from the holder which was tied around the small of her back she signalled to them to be quiet. She frowned and shook her head at the two, this was her sign of saying; "Do not move. Do not make a sound." Effortlessly and silently Maerwen strung the bow and aimed it to the roof.

There was a shimmer, it was hard for her to pin point on what it actually was. The light from the slowly setting sun bounced off of it. There was also a long thing dark shadow which trickled like ink down the side of the white building in front of them.

For a few moments there was nothing, and then there was the quiet _zip _of the arrow leaving the bow and arching through the air. There was a satisfying impact sound and then the sound of something falling through the air and falling onto the ground.

"Get your mother to safety in any means possible. It is possibly totally idiotic and goes against everything a guard is meant to do." Maerwen rambled and then shook her head. "After all I am basically telling you to fend for yourselves in a possible invasion. I'm stupid I know. But listen there are others I can sense them. Don't ask question, turn invisible and run. Run as fast as you can. I will cover your back and I swear I will kill any who even dares to try and harm you." Maerwen said in a hushed deadly serious tone. "You better get going," she smiled and pulled three arrows from the holder behind her.

"Be careful Maerwen," Frigga said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Loki on the other hand didn't say anything but just looked at her. Maerwen in turn raised an eyebrow at him and nodded slowly. It was a look which didn't exactly need words. All Maerwen needed to know was that if she didn't survive from protecting them then Loki would probably do anything to get her back.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Maerwen had to admit seeing the two of them vanish in front of her eyes was a little saddening. Pouting and making a noise she shot an arrow to the left, the sound of it impacting against a tree made her nod slowly. It wasn't so much the sound of it hitting against the tree, it was the sound which could be similar to a grape being trodden on which made her nod.

While they had been sitting stationary she had listened, and she heard the silent attackers slowly creep up on them.

There was one to the left which was now impaled to tree, one which was on the roof which she sorted out earlier. There was one to the right which had faltered in its steps.

Standing up Maerwen walked out of the forested area and picked up the impaled book about Midgard. "It's a shame when idiots ruin good literature." She mused and used the book as a shield again. She barely looked at the two arrows in the book before rushing forward.

The shimmering figure may have had the appearance of being 'invisible' but there were many problems. For one the surroundings bubbled around it and clearly showed its figure. Once Maerwen had spotted this the first time it wasn't hard to look out for others like it.

The fact that both attackers had shot arrows troubled her so much. Blocking a shimmering arm Maerwen hit against its elbow. There was a sickening crack and a pained moan. Reaching to her side she pulled out her sword and swiftly pushed it through the neck. The shimmering figure gurgled and fell, she let go of its arm in the process.

Not sparing a second on the fallen attacker she took to running, she hadn't made a meeting place for Loki and Frigga but she was rather sure they'd go where they felt most safe.

This involved having to run out of the forested area and around the palace. They would be heading to the main hall.

Unfortunately for her the palace grounds were vast and it would be a good ten minutes of running before she managed to reach there.

Letting out a yelp she barely managed to duck under a shimmering appendage, which she presumed was an arm unless the figure was hanging from a tree branch. Looking around she gritted her teeth, "You are cheating by being invisible. How fair is this? I'm here for the whole realm to see, where are you?" She said, possibly jibbing at them wasn't wise but she had to stall them for as long as possible.

Maerwen was pretty sure that at full speed of running Loki would manage to reach the main hall in half the time it would take her. But considering he had his mother with him she highly doubted their speed would be that great.

A shimmering figure stepped forward and stopped shimmering. "You are from Alfheim. What are you doing attacking us? Did you fail to hear the words of your Queen?" Maerwen stared wide eyed at the pale blue skinned elf from Svartalfheim in front of her. Maerwen let his words sink in which caused a light frown to flit onto her features. "Are you deaf?" The man asked with glimmering dark eyes.

"Ya know," another shimmering figure said while not uncloaking itself. "The way you protected the runt and that woman-" the shimmering figure got cut off by having an arrow pierce between his eyes.

"He is no runt, and that woman has a name show some respect you idiots," Maerwen said while taking to running again. She roughly counted at least six of them – that was excluding the one she just killed – six against one were odds she couldn't cope with.

Running as fast as she could Maerwen managed to skid past some people who were being ushered into buildings to be guarded.

Her lungs and legs burned from the running, using the last remaining strength she had she ran up the steps and towards the main hall. The doors were open and there were numerous guards positioned around all were on high alert. None of them paid her much mind when she ran full pelt past them, mainly because she was running to fast to stop her.

Skidding past the large open doors and into the main hall Maerwen's momentum continued to carry her forward and she couldn't seem to stop until a pair of hands clutched onto her shoulders. She let out a muffled; "Ouch," when she fell to the floor and landed on her back.

"Maerwen are you alright?" Thor asked while holding a hand out. "I did not mean for you to fall. Sorry." He hauled her up easily and looked over her.

Maerwen shook from the after effects of the adrenaline and smiled at him. "I'm...good...where is your brother and mother?" Thor – seemingly not to wholly believe her words – pointed to the side. Maerwen turned on her heels and looked at the pair.

It looked like they had ran into some minor trouble despite her attempt at stalling. She ran over without having any say in the matter, Loki soon found two arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Slowly he reached up and put his arms around her. Maerwen jumped back and held his head in her hands, she frowned and the light cut which was bleeding on his forehead.

"You are all right?" She asked quietly, Loki slowly nodded and looked at her. "I am all right too." She smiled and stepped back and looked at Frigga. "Your majesty are you all right? I am very sorry for my slightly idiotic plan."

"I believe your idiotic plan may have not been so idiotic." Frigga explained while shooing hands away from her. The servants were just trying to tend to the scrapes she had.

"How?"

"You stalled them long enough for us to escape, how hard is it to understand?" Loki rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"But you both still got injured."

"I wouldn't really call one cut an injury," he mused and then walked alongside his mother and Maerwen back to where Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three were standing.

"There were two who ambushed us." Frigga explained and put a hand on Loki's shoulder, "He saved us both." She said in a proud tone for her youngest son, who just smiled lightly and watched her walk to his fathers side.

"We are under attack," Odin stated, Maerwen looked over her shoulder. All the guards which she had been in training with were standing behind them. She frowned confused, technically she should be down there with them. Reaching down she latched her hand lightly onto Loki's, a small sense of fear had crept over her. Maerwen's fear got erased a little by the small reassurance of Loki's fingers slowly entwining with hers.

"Svartalfheim and Alfheim have banded together for a purpose. That purpose is to take over the nine realms out of spite." Odin paused, all was still silent. "They've bought war to our peaceful kingdom." Odin said a little quieter this time as to let everything sink in. "We must protect all what we can while defeating those who intend to fight us." After a moments silence Odin gave the order for the guards to go and hunt out the shimmering attackers and stop them by any means possible.


	31. Chapter 31

31

"Maerwen, this is Fandral and Hogun," Thor said while putting a hand on her shoulder and waving his other hand at a blonde haired man and then at a dark haired man. "You already know Volstagg," he smiled at the elder man. "And finally this is Sif," Thor smiled happy with his introductions.

"Hello," Maerwen said, the after effects of her little fights from earlier were sinking in. She suddenly felt utterly exhausted.

"You do not look well," Loki said from suddenly appearing by her side.

"Maerwen," Thor said before she could answer his brother. "I must thank you for looking out for Loki and my mother."

"It's what I'm trained to do Thor, you do not need to thank me. Not only that I heard your brother did a good job at protecting the two of them. I think he is in need of a thank you as well, not just me." Maerwen smiled and turned away, pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut she jumped naturally when she walked into someone.

"How did they get in sire?" Maerwen asked when she opened her eyes and looked up at Odin. "How? Did she summon them in? As far as I can recall she cannot do magic." Maerwen was referring to Rika. "Where even is she?"

"I do not know," Odin said honestly. "But everyone is searching for her."

"What am I to do?"

"Rest," Odin said while putting a hand on her shoulder and ushering her towards Eira, she was one of few servants who were still here. Others had been taken to safe houses until this invasion was over with.

"But there's a fight happening-"

"No," Odin spoke sternly. "There is no fighting for at the moment there is a stalemate. Clearly the two realms who have bonded together do not agree on tactics."

"Surely then we must seek this time to attack both the leaders at the same time?"

"Maerwen you have done your fair share of fighting today. I thank you for your protection over my wife and son. But you need to recover, you are exhausted."

"What is everyone else to do?"

"If I answer is there a likelihood you'll tag along?"

"Probably."

Odin rolled his eyes and watched as she slowly sat down in a chair. "You are to stay under protection. Don't protest," he said when Maerwen went to answer back. "Tedyrnir wants you one way or another. Rika wants you dead or otherwise indisposed. All the while that is happening, there are Alfheim and Svartalfheim fighters to worry about. These fighters are being dealt with by our guards."

Maerwen lifted her head up from her hands and looked at him. "Alfheim armour is weak against full on attacks. Aim for the joints. Svartalfheim are using cloaking devices somehow. They're not totally effective though. They distort the surroundings. Once you see them you have seen them all. They are no harder to kill than a person in plain sight." Maerwen sat up straight and shut her eyes.

"Thank you for the information Maerwen."

"You are most welcome sire, glad to be of service." She smiled and opened an eye and looked up at him. "I really am exhausted. May I sleep for a minute? May I also ask; who is guarding me?" At her last question Odin pointed behind him. "I do not need that many guards." Maerwen said nervously. The fact that Odin had appointed his two sons, the Warriors Three and Sif to guard her unnerved her even more.

"Get some rest." Odin nodded and turned away. Several guards walked briskly after him and Frigga as they exited the main hall.

"This is quite the predicament is it not?" Eira said while sitting by her side and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right dear?"

"I don't know what I am meant to do."

"I believe I heard you were meant to rest." Eira looked at her, "So rest. If only for a little while," she pushed some of Maerwen's hair out of her face and behind her ear. Eira patted her hair gently and stood up, laying on her side – using the chairs as a makeshift bed – Maerwen looked over the room from a sidewards view.

"Is that comfy?"

"Not particularly." She answered while looking up at Loki, he slowly crouched down and looked up from the floor to her. "I hear you are, and they are, to guard me?"

"It just doesn't feel right though does it?" Loki questioned while standing up and tapping her legs, Maerwen slowly sat up so he could sit down. "Think about it," he said while she fidgeted and rubbed her eyes. "We were both in plain sight, why wait until my mother appears to try and make a move on killing us? Sure kill three at the same time would be a bonus, but it's a massive task to try and do."

"You think it was a front for something?"

"It was a declaration of war," Thor said appearing in front of them. Behind him the Warriors Three and Sif nodded confirming his words.

"That I agree on but it is not to happen here is it?" Maerwen questioned. Even in her half asleep state she was able to hear the guards running around outside trying to search for the enemies. Clearly their search was turning up nothing.

"How did they get in?" Maerwen asked as she took to twiddling a stray curl.

"It was the portals," Sif said while stepping forward. "They were closed down as soon as Rika came through."

"The question at hand is how did they become operational again?" Fandral mused while sitting on Maerwen's other side, she raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He just smiled and looked up at Thor, he was still standing in front of them looking highly troubled.

"Why the portals?"

"They wouldn't be able to use the Bifrost," Hogun explained answering Maerwen, she nodded slowly figuring out that was a rather obvious answer to a possible silly question.

"They'd have to get past Heimdall," Loki said while looking at her quickly and then back to the doorway of the hall. Numerous guards still flitted around looking around seriously.

"How do the portals work?" Maerwen fidgeted on the chair and managed to sit cross legged, somehow. Her answer caused everyone to look at each other, a rather awkward silence shifted around them.

"Magic," Sif answered, there was a slight edge to her voice.

"Elves can't do magic," Maerwen said flatly, she hadn't a magical bone in her body. She couldn't remember her mother or any other guard back on Alfheim doing magic. But then again she was basing her words off of memories which were many years old. Some details may have been out of place.

"Perhaps they have some sort of magical item?" Thor mused, it wasn't really a question to answer. He was merely stating something which was on everyone's minds.

"We need to look at those portals," Maerwen said while stretching her arms out in front of her. Thor smiled slowly obviously totally agreeing with her words.

"I don't think that's wise," Fandral said simply while tapping her on the arm. She looked at him confused and awaited for him to continue. "We are not meant to leave here."

"That's boring." Maerwen muttered while standing up, "What if I said I wanted to go for a walk?" She raised an eyebrow and took a step back, there was a childish smile on her face. "What if this walk I wanted to go on happened to cross the paths of one of the portals? Then what? Then what if we idly look at said portal?" Maerwen smiled each time she took a step back, Loki and Fandral stood up and alongside Thor, Volstagg, Sif and Hogun walked after her.

"You are as bad as Thor." Volstagg said while Maerwen turned around and stopped walking backwards towards the door. "Get an idea in your head and you follow through with it."

"Actually this is the first plan I've got firmly rooted in my head which I am determined to follow through with." Maerwen said, she looked over her shoulder at them. "You are all just getting dragged along."

"We're used to it," Fandral said. "No really, we are." He shook his head slowly, he had lost count of the times he and everyone else had been dragged into one of Thor's plans.


	32. Chapter 32

32

"Do all portals work on magic?"

"I do not know."

"But you do magic."

"That doesn't mean I know if the portals work on magic or not." Loki answered while narrowing his eyes at Maerwen. In front of them the Warriors Three and Thor walked, every so often Sif would chime into their conversation.

"But you must have some basic knowledge." Maerwen reasoned in a quiet tone.

"Does it matter?"

"You are the only person I know who can do magic."

"Are you accusing me of helping the suspected enemy?" Loki watched as Maerwen sighed lightly and looked down at the ground. "You are, aren't you?"

"You did seem rather up for Asgard being invaded and taken over. Can you blame me?" Maerwen bit her lip in thought.

"There's a problem with your theory." Loki spoke bitterly, she looked at him and nodded for him to continue. "They've left."

"So you made them leave?"

"I am not involved!" He exclaimed catching the attention of the small group in front of them. They all gave them a confused look. Loki looked a little startled by the fact that he along with Maerwen were getting stared at with confused filled eyes. She seemed not to really care, standing cross armed she looked at him seriously.

"Are you two all right?" Sif asked quietly while taking a step forward. Maerwen nodded slowly and walked away from Loki's side. Sif turned and walked by her side, the two women left the men to walk in a small group behind them.

"He's a hard person to get on with." Sif spoke eventually while nodding her head backwards. Maerwen raised an eyebrow, "You are not the only one to get into a seemingly petty argument with Loki."

"I do not think it was that petty," Maerwen said slowly. "I may have just accused him of doing something that he has nothing to do with." Shaking her head she looked at the ground. None of the guards had stopped them and told them to turn back, but a part of her wished they had.

Every able guard was to busy securing the kingdom and allowing people free from the safe houses. The freed civilians looked around their homes with confused expressions but all accepted the fact that they were now free to get back to their business.

In a matter of moment Asgard's streets were filled with running children and idle adults.

"I'm such an idiot," Maerwen pinched the bridge of her nose. Sif laughed lightly beside her and shook her head.

"I am sure you said what you said for some strong reason."

"It was a gut feeling."

"Ah," Sif pulled a thoughtful expression and nodded slowly. Her eyes then rolled over in Maerwen's direction and looked at her. "Most of the time there is a small part of truth in gut feelings."

"Great," Maerwen sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead. Running her hand down her face she raised an eyebrow at the simple building in front of them.

Sensing her confusion Sif explained that it was built around one of the portals. "There are many others like that," she said while crossing her arms loosely. "Not so obvious looking mind." Sif raised an eyebrow at the white stoned building. Maerwen had to agree, it wasn't very subtle. When her eyes first landed on the building she thought it was someone's home. But then the thought of; why would someone live out here in the outskirts of the kingdom, came to mind.

"Someone has been here," Hogun spoke quietly while running a hand over the lock. Or what remained of the lock. The metal was buckled and broken, pieces of it twisted out in odd directions.

"Haven't they done a marvellous job of being secretive?" Fandral smiled lightly and crossed his arms, his eyes scanned the building, nothing else seemed out of place from the outside.

"I thought the elves of Alfheim and Svartalfheim prided themselves in being subtle?" Volstagg said simply, Maerwen coughed awkwardly which caused the elder man to turn and look at her. "No offence Maerwen." She smiled and looked back to the broken lock.

"What sort of weapon does that?" Crouching down Maerwen looked at the lock, Hogun was beside her looking it over too.

Reaching out the dark haired man touched the lock. "It's cool, blunt force."

"That is some blunt force." Sif spoke while Maerwen jumped back up and reached out slowly. Her arm got caught and held onto lightly.

Thor reached out and opened the door instead of her, she rolled her eyes and side stepped behind him. If there was someone or something in there, having Maerwen open the door and in front of the small group would make their enemies day.

There was nothing in the building when the door got pushed open slowly. It was one room, the small group filtered in and looked around. The walls, much like the ones outside, were white and clean. No one would be none the wiser to think that this was out of use. There was no sign of dirt or dust anywhere.

Set into the wall was the tell tale sign of one of the portals. Much like the one Maerwen had previously seen this one left a scorching swirling pattern on the wall.

This portal wasn't active, but that didn't necessarily mean it hadn't been used.

"Where do you think they went?" Maerwen asked while skimming her hand over the scorched pattern on the wall.

"Svartalfheim," Loki spoke quietly from the doorway, the small group all looked over in his direction. "It is clear that it is Svartalfheim which are pulling the strings. Alfheim is no longer a proud kingdom." He paused and nodded his head in Thor and Maerwen's direction. "We have been there and we have seen it, what could possibly be of use to them there?"

"Anyone been to Svartalfheim before?" Maerwen questioned quietly.

"No," Thor answered and then smiled down at her. "There is a first time for everything though is there not?"

"I suddenly get the feeling we should go," Maerwen walked away from the back wall and the inactive portal. She stopped by Loki's side and turned to look at them.

"We came all this way though." Thor said while crossing his arms.

"Yes we did, but we can't go there. There are seven of us and lord knows how many of them."

"Never really stopped us before," Fandral muttered, Maerwen shot him a look and frowned at him. "Yes?"

"You are not helping." She huffed and put her hands over her face. "Walking into a war zone doesn't bode well with me."

"If we are to go in we need a plan." Loki said and then suffered a lazy hit to the arm, Maerwen looked at him disbelieving his words. He smiled lightly and reached up to ruffle her hair. She made noises of annoyance and swatted his hand away. "Bet you regret coming out for a walk now?"

"Be quiet." She frowned up at him while setting her hair straight, or as straight as possible considering the mess of red curls.

"What if we just go in and see what we are dealing with?"

"Thor you make that sound so simple." Maerwen frowned.

"I thought it was rather simple." The God of Thunder said while turning his back to her and his younger brother and looking at the wall. "We need to get in though."

Loki flinched when he got nudged on the arm, "Yes?"

"You can do magic, it needs magic to open." Maerwen said flatly and then looked up at him. "Go do your thing." She waved at the scorch marks on the wall. "The sooner we're in there and 'see what we're dealing with'," she rolled her eyes at the air quotations. "The sooner we can leave."


	33. Chapter 33

33

"This place," Maerwen spoke quietly from her hiding place in the foliage. "It looks just like Alfheim...it is near enough identical." Her eyes skimmed over the rolling green hills and forested areas which were spotted in the distance.

"I take it you are referring to Alfheim before it got turned to rubble?" Loki questioned from her side. She frowned at his words and gave him a sidewards glare. Removing her hand from the leaves and branches in front of her she looked at the small group to the side.

"So we are here, what now?" Maerwen whispered across the small gap.

"We are not going to learn anything from here." Thor reasoned simply, Maerwen made a odd whimpering noise and hung her head in her hands.

"I can foresee this going horribly wrong."

"So can I."

"You encouraged him!" Maerwen said while lifting her head up from her hands and looking seriously at Loki.

"Well I wouldn't say I encouraged him. He does not need much encouragement does he?"

"I...you...well-"

"Maerwen my dear you are not making much sense." Loki smiled a simple and meant to be innocent smile. Sitting in silence looking at each other they weren't paying attention when Thor shot up from his hiding place and slowly walked through the forested area. The Warriors Three and Sif walked quickly after him.

"You're up to something aren't you?"

"No," Loki frowned and crossed his arms. "Why do you say that?"

"Because usually when something like this happens you'd be the first person to wriggle out of it. But instead," Maerwen shook her head and wagged a finger at him. "You're well up for it."

"The way I see it," Loki answered while standing up and holding out his hands. Maerwen reached up and placed her hands in his. "We are merely here earlier than expected." He said while tugging her to stand. "Sooner or later we were going to come here."

"So you were just hacking the waiting time?"

"Yes," Loki smiled and let go of her hands. Walking around the pondering red head he walked slowly in the direction of where Thor and the other four companions had disappeared off in.

Maerwen turned slowly and walked quickly to catch up with him. "Hey!" She called in a hushed tone. "You're meant to be guarding me remember?"

"Don't make it sound like a soul responsibility."

"Well the others wandered off, so right now..." Maerwen's voice trailed off as she smiled up at him. "Roles have reversed little Prince." She giggled and jogged slowly past him.

"Enjoy it while you can then," Loki answered while walking quickly to keep up with her. "Because once this is all over, the roles will be reversed again." He said with a small nod, Maerwen rolled her eyes over his words.

"Loki?" She said in a quiet voice, she entwined her hands behind her back and looked up at the different leaved trees surrounding them.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry," Maerwen looked at him and smiled lightly. "I am sorry for accusing you of being involved."

Looking down at the forested ground they were walking on, Loki gave a slow nod and looked at her. "Apology accepted." He said while stopping by her side, the two of them had come to stop at the tree line and now stood looking over a yellow grassed field. His words caused Maerwen's smile to grow.

"You two took your time catching up," Volstagg said in a childish tone. "And I must say, Maerwen you look most happy all of a sudden. I wonder why?" Volstagg's joking tone and words skimmed right over Maerwen's head as she took to inspecting the surroundings. Loki on the other hand narrowed his eyes. He didn't really like what he was insinuating.

"Where is Thor?" Maerwen asked, Volstagg pointed to the side, squinting her eyes she managed to see him walking back in their direction. Sif was walking by his side, both had blank expressions. "What is wrong?"

"The kingdom is locked up tighter than we would have hoped." Sif said while walking and stopping at her side.

"Any chance of us sneaking in unnoticed is not possible." Thor crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"There are guards everywhere," Fandral spoke from behind Maerwen. She hadn't even realised he and Hogun had appeared and jumped putting her hands over her mouth to keep a scream in. "For a guard you are very jumpy."

"You snuck up on me!" Maerwen whispered while letting out a slow breath. "Lets see how you react when someone does that to you."

"I can't guarantee a girly scream like the one you almost did." Fandral smiled, Hogun rolled his dark eyes from his standing position next to the confident man by his side.

"The guards," Hogun spoke sternly getting the conversation back on track. They all looked at him and awaited for him to continue. "They are a mixture of Alfheim and Svartalfheim."

"But they don't seem to be getting along quite well." Fandral said, Maerwen looked a little more relived.

"This still doesn't make sense," Maerwen said. "All right, my father dies, I mean gets murdered. Tedyrnir takes over, he then invades Alfheim for...what? Whatever the reason Rika joins his side, but if they really were working together then there wouldn't be so much hostility between them."

"Are you cracking out another conspiracy theory?" Loki questioned while leaning against a tree, Maerwen looked at him and nodded slowly.

"You believe that Rika is not here against her will, but rather as a hostage?" Thor questioned trying to process her words.

"Well wouldn't you return to the remainder of your realm than to one you do not know?" Maerwen made a thoughtful popping noise thinking over her own words. She slowly sat down on a tree root and leaned her head against her hand.

"Which means logically we are up against one enemy." Sif said while looking up at the blue sky beyond the leaves.

"I think we should return back," Hogun said while walking past them and back in the direction of the portal.

"I agree," Maerwen smiled and shot up from her sitting position. She walked happily in between the two brothers swinging her arms idly by her sides.

"I feel like this is a wasted journey."

"You are only saying that because you didn't fight anything." Maerwen smiled up at Thor, he grinned and nodded slowly. "You do not even try and deny it!" She laughed quietly and punched him lightly on the arm.

"I do not think it has been totally useless," Volstagg said while looking behind him at the retreating form of the kingdom behind him. "After all we have figured much out." He paused, Sif looked at him and then up ahead. "The fact that the two elven races are not united. The Queen is here not as a aid but possibly as a hostage."

"You are missing out the detail of how well guarded the kingdom is." Fandral spoke from up ahead of the group. Hogun beside him was walking silently but his eyes kept skimming over everything they passed.

In the middle of the group Maerwen walked with a thoughtful expression. "There was something," she said quietly. The brothers looked down at her quickly and awaited for her to continue. "When your mother and you got attacked."

"You got attacked too."

"I prefer ambushed actually." Maerwen said, Thor shook his head at their minor argument with a light smile on his face. He always found their little arguments strange to witness, Maerwen was perhaps the only person who would willingly get into an argument with his younger brother.

"One of the Svartalfheim elves said something."

"Have you told anyone of this 'something'?" Loki questioned with air quotations, she shook her head. "Why not?" She shrugged slowly and kicked some fallen brown rusty leaves up from the forest ground. "Shrugging is not an answer Maerwen, we've been through this once."

"I couldn't find the right time."

"So you think now, while we are walking through enemy territory, is the right time?" Thor questioned. Maerwen's shoulders sagged and she crossed her arms.

"Thor is right, you could have told us earlier." Loki agreed.

"Do you want to know what he said or do you both want to continue lecturing me?"

"I would love to continue, but please enlighten us." Loki said while they all walked into the small building which housed the portal.

"Maybe when we're back home." Maerwen sighed and crossed her arms. She stood beside Thor and watched as Loki put his hands on the scorch marks on the wall. A deep look of concentration flitted onto his face. After several quiet seconds had passed he stepped back, the portal now swirled with so many colours and glowed brightly.

"Shall we?" Smiling lightly he stepped through and disappeared.

"Time to mentally preparing for another lecture," Maerwen said while rubbing her temples and walking slowly forward. Lowering her arms she stepped through the portal and the odd sensation of being tugged forward at a great force shot through her body.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Sleep was greeted with open arms.

Luckily for them Odin had been to busy preparing and planning counter attacks against Svartalfheim to notice them disappearing and then reappearing.

Right now Maerwen laid happily, yet lightly sleeping in her old room. Against the protests of everyone she refused to go to another room and sleep.

Only because Rika had bought another realm here, and said realm seems to have an interest in her. That did not mean she was going to uproot herself and move until this was all over.

Frowning lightly she rolled in her sleep and ungracefully fell out of her bed. Landing in a heap she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the dark ceiling. The moonlight was flitting through her window and parts of her room were lit in a silver eerie glow.

Sitting up slowly Maerwen pushed her messy curls out of her face. Tapping her forehead with her forefinger she shut her eyes. Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she shot up, almost falling over from head rush she caught her balance on her chest of drawers.

Something inside her head clicked.

This all stemmed down to Rika, again. She had been the one to tell her of her fathers murder. She had also been the one to obviously bring Tedyrnir's troops here. But, and this was a major but in Maerwen's thought process.

The Svartalfheim elf which had spoken to her. He just thought she was another Alfheim guard.

Which meant that Rika hadn't actually told Tedyrnir what she looked like. If she had Maerwen was rather sure she'd have been captured then and there.

This just seemed to cement Maerwen's earlier words. What if Rika was with Tedyrnir not out of choice?

Or she was with him and helping him, but not really wanting to.

"Blackmail?" Maerwen pondered sharply while pulling on her boots. Loosely tying them up she peeped into Eira's room. The servant slept soundly and turned in her sleep. Maerwen watched with fondness as she huddled in the covers and murmured something.

Smiling and walking over to her door she opened it. The blank corridor greeted her, thankfully. Maerwen wouldn't have been surprised to see a few guards out here.

Kicking up her feet she shuffled down the corridor once she shut her bedroom door behind her. Pulling her dark blue long sleeved top more around herself she frowned. It was cooler tonight than she thought.

Sighing and breathing in the cool night air Maerwen crossed her arms and leant against the balcony wall. Luckily her room led onto one, well it did after a few twists and turns of corridors and avoiding going up or down stairs. She had luckily found this balcony one day after exploring when she was younger.

"What was it the Svartalfheim elf said to you?" Loki appeared by her side. She grimaced and looked up at him. So much for no guards, right about now Maerwen couldn't think which she'd prefer. A deep conversation with Loki, or avoiding the guards.

"Excuse me," Loki tapped her on the head. "Anyone in there? I am talking to you, it is rude to ignore people. Least of all if the person you are ignoring is royalty."

"So am I," Maerwen smiled, Loki rolled his eyes.

"Now you choose to point the obvious out." Loki shook his head, Maerwen suddenly taking interest in her royal background wasn't serious. She was just saying it to try and annoy him for a second.

"I zoned out thinking. Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you." She spoke evenly while leaning away from the wall in front of her. "He said the obviousness of me being from Alfheim, because of my armour and general appearance. I mean we do look rather different if you look close enough."

"You are getting off topic. But yes, you do look different from the usual Asgardian woman." Loki nodded, "Continue."

"He questioned why I was attacking him."

"I take it you didn't answer?" She shook her head at his words. "Perhaps that is a good thing. You would have led yourself right into trouble I think."

"Then he made it sound like I was ignoring whatever Rika had ordered the guards of Alfheim to do." Maerwen rubbed her eyes. "What do you think of it?"

"I believe Rika may be in some serious trouble." Loki said while flicking his eyes down at her. "Why are you up?"

"I fell out of bed." She yawned, Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not joking." She said sourly, he couldn't help it but laugh lightly at her.

Once he had stilled his laughter his eyes looked back to the woman beside him. Maerwen was leaning her head in her hands looking up at him. "You finished?"

"Yes thank you for asking."

"You are most welcome," Maerwen bowed her head and looked around. "Why are you out here?" Loki shrugged which caused a smirk to spread on her face. "That's not an answer Loki." She smiled and turned on her heels.

He turned and walked slowly after her, Maerwen rubbed her eyes and kicked her feet off of the ground and jumped to look at him. Walking backwards she raised an eyebrow. "You are on guard duty aren't you?"

"Previously it was Fandral, who thought that guarding you would be better if he was actually in your room." Loki spoke honestly, Maerwen frowned. "I think he said that it would be better because trouble would come through your window or through your door. If he was guarding the door and they came through the window how would he know?"

"Please keep distance between me and him." She clasped her hands together and looked up at him. "Who is on guard duty after you?"

Loki gave a slow shrug and followed Maerwen down a corridor. She was still walking backwards looking up at him with curious violet blue eyes. "Thor most likely."

"Has your father come up with a counter attack yet?"

"I do not know."

"You weren't eavesdropping?"

"No," Loki frowned and walked past her. Maerwen continued to walk backwards and smiled a thanks to him for opening her bedroom door. Still walking backwards slowly she sat down simply when she reached her bed.

"I do have other things to do than eavesdrop on peoples conversations."

"Really?" Maerwen looked up at him. "Like what?" Loki narrowed his eyes at her, smiling lightly she nodded her head to the chair which was in her room. She had found it when she was younger, no one was using it so she bought it into her room.

Walking in and shutting the door quietly behind him Loki sat down. He didn't answer her question because Maerwen had said it, yet again, just to minorly annoy him.


	35. Chapter 35

35

"Oh!" The elven woman exclaimed suddenly, Loki looked up from the ground to her. She leapt off of her bed and darted around the room. He frowned watching her run around clearly looking for something.

"Sorry can I just politely ask you to move?" Maerwen stood in front of him smiling. Nodding slowly he stood up, barely standing up from the chair Loki had to jump away from the chair being flung to one side.

"Can you watch where you aim your furniture?"

"Sorry," she smiled and crouched down on the floor. Pulling out a trunk from under her bed she rooted through it. Amongst the numerous items she'd pulled out from the dark wooden trunk she turned and waved something up in his direction.

Loki reached out and took the book from her hands. It was the Midgard book which had sadly been impaled twice. Maerwen had removed the arrows, which she now sat crouching holding onto.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed he opened the book to assess the damage. As far as damage went parts of words were completely blotted out thanks to arrow holes.

Frowning lightly he looked down at Maerwen, who was now muttering to herself. "What are you talking to yourself about?"

Maerwen snapped out of her apparent daze and waved an arrow up at him. Putting the book by his side he took the arrow from her hand. "What is it exactly I am meant to be looking at?"

"Wait a minute." Maerwen held her hands up, Loki moved to the side as she clambered over her bed and pulled another trunk from underneath her bed. He sat and listened to the dragging noises as she pulled the trunk around. Flinging the lid open she carefully removed numerous little weapons such as throwing knives, eventually she pulled out her bow. Leaning it against the bed she pulled out an arrow and held it up.

"Notice anything?"

"They're both shot from a bow?" Loki's words caused Maerwen to look at him dumbly.

"Try again." She said, standing up and sitting beside him she kicked off her boots and tucked her legs up onto the bed. "Here," gesturing her hands to his she took the arrows from him. "Same wood," she tapped the arrows together and looked at him. "Same arrow head, same sort of fletching." Maerwen's fingers glided over the faded blue feathers at the end of the arrow.

"You feel the need to show me this because?"

"They're the same." Maerwen said bluntly, she felt like what she was explaining was so obvious. She couldn't quite grasp why no one else, especially Loki, couldn't catch onto her words as easily as he previously had done with other matters.

"So you and the enemy use the same weapon. Am I surprised? No. Don't you two use the same sort of weaponry anyway?"

"Common misconception." Maerwen smiled, "They're more up for fighting. Svartalfheim's army are not as strong as Asgard's. But they're roughly made up of the same sort of warrior class. Then there's archers." She paused, "All in all they're more up for slashing with swords rather than piercing with arrows."

"Whereas you and Alfheim are more peaceful?" Loki questioned regarding her earlier sentence, Maerwen nodded confirming his words. "I think that's now a common misconception too." Loki smiled lightly, Maerwen dropped the arrows in the trunk and reached out to shut the lid.

"Why would they all use the same weaponry? Why do I feel the need to show you this? Simply because if they're sharing and exchanging weaponry then the Alfheim elves could soon be donning cloaking devices too." Maerwen paused and looked at him sidewards. "They exchange the arrows for better swords, then possibly exchange better bows for better shields. See where I'm going with this?"

"They're banding together better to make a more complete army." Loki mused and nodded, "Yes I understand what it is you are trying to say. But only because they've swapped weaponry that does not mean they have worked on their people skills." He paused and picked up the book again, he had spent many times flicking through the pages and enjoying reading the text. It saddened him a little to see the book in this shape. He frowned and slid his fingers over one of the arrow holes, he shouldn't have let Maerwen use it as a shield.

Next time she needed a shield he'd make sure not to have any of his possessions nearby for her to use.

"You all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure? You completely blanked out there. Didn't even tell me to be quiet."

"You were sitting there talking to yourself again?" Loki asked, Maerwen nodded simply. "That's the first sign of insanity is it not?" Maerwen's light smile faded and she clapped her hands on her head. Loki smiled, he found it funny how Maerwen listened and seemingly believed his words.

"If I go insane-"

"Are you sure you are not already?"

"I am perfectly sane." Maerwen said in a determined tone while crossing her arms and giving a certain nod. Loki raised an eyebrow at her, her confident disposition faltered and she looked at him. Yet he just sat looking at her blankly. Eventually Maerwen's shoulders sagged and she ran a hand through her hair. Looking up at him she grinned and let out a quiet laugh, he hadn't moved and still looked at her with a rather blank expression.

Reaching up she put a hand over his eyes, "That's better."

"I'm still here though."

"Yes you are, but at least you are not looking in my direction boredly." Maerwen reasoned and then pouted when he moved to the side. Lowering her arm she twiddled her thumbs and looked at him.

Maerwen jumped and sat bolt upright when movement was heard from the adjoining room. Soon the door opened and Eira peeked in, "You are still up and about?" Maerwen stiffly nodded and looked to the spot where Loki was sitting, but wasn't anymore.

She slightly envied him being able to turn invisible in the blink of an eye.

"Are you all right?" Eira walked over and sat beside her. Her tired eyes skimmed over the mess of Maerwen's room. She eyed her up, "Is there a particular reason why you have dismantled your room in the early hours of the morning?" Eira questioned, she was using a lightly scolding tone.

"I woke you up didn't I?" Maerwen questioned, Eira nodded slowly and yawned. Her brown hair which was usually so neatly tied up or plaited was scruffy from sleep. "I am sorry."

"It is all right," Eira said while covering her mouth to yawn. "Come on then," she rubbed her arms to keep herself warm.

"Huh?"

"Your reason for all the mess at such an early time."

"This," Maerwen smiled and lifted up the battered Midgard book. Eira looked at her sceptically with a raised eyebrow. Maerwen's smile stayed and didn't falter.

"That must be one important book then." Eira smiled and stood up. "Or perhaps it is the owner that is important? That'd explain the dire need to find it."

"Shh," Maerwen said while dropping the book on the bed and covering her slowly reddening cheeks. Eira chuckled and reached down to embrace her loosely, Maerwen still sat with her hands over her cheeks staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Good night dear," Eira said while patting her red curls. "Try and get some sleep."

"Will do!" Maerwen smiled and saluted her as she exited the room.

"Am I important to you?" Loki whispered, Maerwen covered her mouth to keep the exclaimed yelp in. After all he was still invisible and he did make her jump. "Fandral is right, you are jumpy for a guard."

"I cannot see you, things which I cannot see are likely to make me jump." Maerwen said in a whisper in case Eira was just settling back down and trying to get to sleep. She was rather sure that Eira would reappear again to see what she was doing if she heard her voice.


	36. Chapter 36

_Three chapters in one morning. Woohoo! :D_

_I think that's one chapter for each time i've avoided logging on. It's to hot! Suffering from the heat and sitting in front of a laptop is not good times. xD  
_

_Thank you for reading, reviewing and all those subscriptions and fav's and whatnot n_n_

* * *

36

Twiddling her thumbs and standing on the bed she jumped off and walked over to the window. Frowning she hoped up to sit on the windowsill, looking around her room she sighed. To her eyes it was just her in here, but obviously she knew that wasn't wholly true.

"Oh look the guards they march in the direction of the portals." Loki spoke from her side, Maerwen instinctively jumped and almost lost her balance on the windowsill. She wasn't exactly expecting him to be right next to her.

Shifting and looking over her shoulder she raised an eyebrow. "What are they playing at?"

"Evidently they are going to war."

"And we're not invited along?"

"Unless there are other motives."

"You think they're going to Svartalfheim and are going to lay in wait?" Maerwen questioned, "What would be the point of that?"

"There wouldn't be a point to it." Loki answered flatly while becoming visible again, she briefly looked at him and then back to the marching guards.

"Shall we go see what they're doing?"

"No," Loki frowned and looked at her. "We'll just get told to leave them alone." He nodded and looked at Maerwen. She sat looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Still no."

"But what if-"

"No."

"Well how about-"

"Still no," Loki smiled and watched her huff with defeat and cross her arms.

"But like...you are on guard duty at the moment right?"

"You know I am." Loki muttered while quickly looking at the marching guards.

"Uh-huh right right," Maerwen nodded and jumped up off of the windowsill, she walked lightly towards her bed and sat down. Loki watched her out of the corner of his eyes, she was just sitting there with her back to him.

He slowly stood up when she did, "What are you doing?"

"Me?" Maerwen pointed at herself. Loki gave her a blank look, "I'm going for a walk."

"You didn't enjoy the other little walk you went on remember?" Loki smiled referring to the trip to Svartalfheim and the portal which lead to it.

Swaying her arms loosely by her side she nodded slowly. Smiling she took a few steps back and then ran out of the room.

Standing in the room by himself Loki frowned. Sighing heavily he rolled his eyes and walked out after her. Once he was out of the room he briefly caught sight of Maerwen darting around the corner and down another corridor.

Shutting the door quietly behind himself he picked up his pace and walked quickly down the corridor in the direction she disappeared in. Considering he was on guard duty at the moment he had no option but to go and get her back.

"You didn't get very far." Loki stated and frowned when Maerwen reached up and pulled him by the arm to crouch beside her. Peeking over the edge of the balcony her violet blue eyes scanned the area in front of them. Looking over the wall too, Loki's eyes looked over the rows of guards which were all standing to attention.

Maerwen sat back down and leant against the wall. A few moments passed and Loki did the same. "What's the deal?"

"Why would I know?" Loki crossed his arms.

"Because your father is the King?" Maerwen muttered obviously.

"Even so that does not mean I know what he schemes up." Loki answered in a blunt tone and narrowed his eyes at her. Maerwen shrugged off his glare and looked over the balcony wall again, sitting back down she looked at him.

"They're waiting for something."

"Or someone?"

"...Your father I presume."

"Of course." Loki smiled, "I believe Asgard are retaliating with an ambush much like they did to us."

"That sounds fair." Maerwen reasoned, "I still feel we should be involved."

"Hm," Loki hummed and sat with a thoughtful expression for a few moments. "No, it's not a good idea. Have you forgotten that two people are after you?"

"That bothers me."

"That's great to know, it would bother most people." Loki said while glancing over at the guards again. No one had moved and they all still stood in straight rows of six, unmoving like statues.

"You didn't let me finish," Maerwen said while flicking him on the arm. Loki turned his attention back to her. "They don't know what I look like." He looked confused by her words. "The elf that talked to me, he seemed completely oblivious to who I was."

"Right." Loki said not knowing really what else to say, Maerwen sat playing with her sleeves and nodded slowly. "But surely they'd be able to piece it together, after all you did fight and kill some of them. Not to mention you guarded mother and I." He said the last sentence begrudgingly.

"Come on," Maerwen walked past him in a crouch and followed the balcony wall. Loki followed after her, they both reached a set of stairs and looked over the banister. The view from here was much better than what it was huddled in the corner of the balcony.

The two exchanged a look when Odin appeared before them. Unlike any other time when he'd talked to the guards, he was in full armour. "Surely he is not taking part in this fight too?" Maerwen pondered.

"Why do you say that? Have you forgotten that a fight happened here. People don't tend to like an idle King. Of course he is getting involved in this fight." Loki said simply, Maerwen looked at him and listened intently to his words. She eventually nodded agreeing with him.

"We march forward to Svartalfheim." Odin said sternly. If someone had a pin and dropped it the sound would clearly be heard of it falling against the stone floor. The guards seemed to tense a little from his words.

"Once there we shall stay on the outskirts of the kingdom, we attack at first light."

"Why not attack when they arrive?" Maerwen whispered over her shoulder.

"For a guard you didn't really learn much about tactical planning did you?" Loki said bluntly, he was rather shocked by her lack of intelligence towards fighting and plans. "What happened when you travelled through the portals?"

"I hurt and ached and...I was tired...oh."

"Yes Maerwen, oh." Loki rolled his eyes. "How can you expect an army to fight when they're tired and aching? They'd get beat easily."

"Women and children are to be spared, along side the other civilians. Concentrate on the kingdom and the palace." Odin shifted on the back of his horse and looked over the alert rows of men in front of him.

"Your main targets are Queen Rika from Alfheim and Tedyrnir of Svartalfheim. Any who manage to slay either will be rewarded greatly."

Maerwen frowned and looked at Loki. "They're just going to slaughter them?" Loki raised an eyebrow at her words. "They're not going to capture them and find out their motives. They're just going to kill them?" She shook her head and looked back at the crowd. "That is ridiculous."

"Sometimes to stop a threat the details do not need to be known."

"For my sanity I would love to know why they both did it." Maerwen walked past him in a crouch. Once she was clear of being seen she walked down the corridor back to her room. Loki followed suit and soon caught up with her.

Maerwen pushed open her bedroom door quietly and rummaged through her trunk. Picking up the chair and setting it right, Loki sat down and leant back in it. He idly sat and watched as Maerwen pulled out pieces of her armour and set it down on the bed.

"So what are you suggesting?" Loki questioned, she faltered in her motions and looked over at him. "Are you just going to follow after them, then when all the fighting is happening hunt out Rika or Tedyrnir and interrogate them?" Loki paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes that sounds like such a brilliant idea." Maerwen crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Do not get me wrong, I agree with you. I believe just killing them without knowing their motives is ridiculous. But your plan is border lining idiotic and suicidal. If I didn't know any better I would say Thor had come up with it."


	37. Chapter 37

37

Maerwen sat down on her bed and tucked her trousers into her boots and tied them up properly and tightly. "I do not know what else to do. How can we let them do this?"

"How can _we_? What is this _we _stuff all of a sudden? I'm merely on guard duty, I am meant to stop you from doing something stupid." Loki watched as Maerwen took to tying and buckling up pieces of her armour over her legs.

Standing up half in her filigree armour she crossed her arms. "Fine, how can _I _let them do this?"

"See now it sounds like you are contradicting everything." Loki smiled and waved a hand at her. "They need to be stopped, so my father seems to have come up with a plan. Now you do not agree with it and want to stop the plan from happening." Loki shook his head slowly and let out a bemused laugh.

"You are so confusing." He said disbelievingly as if he was trying to figure Maerwen out from his sitting position near the wall. "Anyone else would be grateful and delighted that this was all coming to an end."

"I only want to know the motives for why they did what they did. Is that so hard to figure out? One of them sent me away, the other murdered my father. How could anyone _not _want to know the reason behind that?" Maerwen said while taking to buckling pieces of her armour onto her arms, once she did one she turned and did the other. Reaching behind herself she loosely tied up her red curls and gave a slow nod.

Reaching into the trunk she pulled out her sword and attached the belt around her waist. Next was the arrow holder which sat in the small of her back. Reaching to the side she picked up her bow and looked at him.

"I'm going. You are a guard, so stop me." Maerwen said seriously while putting the bow over her shoulder and walking towards the door.

"Is that a challenge?" Loki questioned while walking out after her. "Stop calling me a guard. You make it sound like I opted to do this. I did not, believe me I would rather someone else was right here instead of myself."

"You are a very nice person aren't you?"

"I did not mean it on a personal level. I just...don't like guarding you."

"Oh! So you like my company any other time?" Maerwen smiled up at him, she didn't have the heart to state the obviousness of him having no intention of stopping her walking off.

Loki didn't answer her and just kept his eyes straight ahead at the corridor they were walking down. Maerwen nudged him on the arm and kept on doing so until he stopped and looked at her. "Yes?"

She smiled and rocked on her heels, "You never answered my question."

"So?" Loki rolled his eyes and turned to walk down the remainder of the corridor again. Hearing footsteps running after him he didn't slow his pace down. He did however have no option but to stop when his arm got tugged on.

"What is it now?" He asked irritated with Maerwen keeping on stopping him.

"We can't just shuffle down there at the same time of them leaving." Maerwen said simply, the rows of alert guards had slowly started to march off. All stepping in time and not a footstep out of synch.

Loki held out his hand, "Oh sneaky," Maerwen said quietly while putting her hand in his. He walked along the corridor with her walking a little behind him.

They joined on the end of a row and walked as quietly as they could alongside the men. "Thank you for coming along too." Maerwen said while giving his hand a squeeze.

"I don't think you should really thank me." Loki answered quietly while giving her a sidewards look. Maerwen thought over his words and then nodded slowly.

* * *

Maerwen had to admit standing invisible to the group was rather entertaining. Loki stood beside her looking over everyone, they both looked to Odin as he told everyone to set up camp.

"Come on," Loki walked out of the makeshift camp. "We cannot stay with them," he said while letting go of her hand once they were a safe distance away.

"Everything always looks so different in the dark." Maerwen noted while walking along the rough path they'd walked down the last time they were in Svartalfheim. Her hands skimmed over the trees which she past.

"Don't tell me you are scared of the dark."

"Pfft," was the answer she gave. She didn't even see the point of answering his statement with a proper word.

Loki pushed away some branches and looked at the kingdom in front of them. They had walked down the path which Thor and Sif had ventured down. The path ended up stopping at a steep bank which then lead to another path. That path lead straight to the kingdom.

Beacons burned brightly from watch towers, every so often a shadow would flit in front of the fire. The guards were posted around and positioned at every beacon. The kingdom was rather well guarded, rather well guarded was a bit of an understatement.

Maerwen tensed when there was a noise that was so familiar to her.

Turning and looking to the side she frowned at the arrow pointed directly at her head. Stiffly looking to her other side she made a disbelieved sound.

Loki was gone.

Rolling her eyes she pushed herself up from the ground and held her hands up. "Hello," she smiled at the person beside her. Their arrow was still trained on her head.

She raised an eyebrow and watched the man's aim get thrown off and then pushed in the direction of the bank. "Huh," Maerwen watched as he tumbled down the bank and came a stop. Jumping back she avoided the arrow which he set off anyway.

Loki looked over at the man who was getting back up. He jumped when he received a hit to the arm. "Do you mind?"

"I thought you left me!" Maerwen said while giving him another hit to the arm. Loki shooed her hands away and frowned at her.

"Is this how you thank someone for saving your life?"

"No I guess not..." Maerwen said while clearly having to think over the question.

Loki watched as the attacker took a few steps back before attempting to climb back up the bank. Frowning lightly when he was repeatedly getting tapped on the shoulder he turned and looked at Maerwen. Only to suddenly have her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Looking around confused he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for saving me." She paused, "Being shot in the head doesn't sound like a good way to die."

"You think there is such a things as; a good way to die?" Loki asked while rolling his eyes, suddenly the attacker jumped up and stood beside them. Letting Maerwen go the two of them looked at the Svartalfheim elf. On instinct Maerwen's sword leapt into her hand and was aimed towards him, Loki aimed one of the throwing knives he'd stolen from Maerwen's room and aimed it at him.

She pulled a face at the sight of them, but before she could comment the two of them sent their weapons plunging into the man. The elf gurgled out something which could be a word but neither of them could pin point what it was. Falling backwards he yet again fell down the bank and this time wasn't getting back up.

"You thief!"

"You can have them back just not right now." Loki smiled and twirled the knife in his hands.

"Before we got interrupted by a persistent elf there was one thing," Maerwen said thoughtfully while putting a hand to her chin. Loki placed the knife back in the little pouch alongside the other seven. Once he had he attached it to his belt and looked at her.

Maerwen still had a thoughtful expression and slowly nodded. "Go on then we haven't exactly got all night." Loki said impatiently.

Maerwen nodded, stepped forward and stood on tiptoe slightly and pressed her lips against his. Caught off guard by her action Loki shook his head and looked at Maerwen who had moved away from himself, she gave a salute and jumped down the bank. There was a rather childish grin on her face as she disappeared.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Maerwen skidded to a halt and rolled the dead elf onto his back. Looking over his appearance she pulled a face. He wasn't the most pleasant of people to look at, his eyes were dark – darker now from the loss of life – Maerwen highly doubted he was a pleasant person even when he was alive.

Reaching to his side she pulled out the arrows from the holder. He wasn't going to need them anymore, she didn't have many so she'd just borrow and keep his.

Searching through his pockets for a few more moments Maerwen stood back and jumped down the rest of the bank. He had nothing else of worth to her on his person. Twitching her head and looking over her shoulder she frowned.

Loki had yet again disappeared.

Crossing her arms she looked up at the bank. "Hey!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone, Loki appeared again at the top of the bank. "Are you coming down? We are not going to learn anything from up there." She smiled and rocked on her heels. He gave a annoyed look and proceeded to manoeuvring himself down the bank.

Jumping and landing beside her Loki looked over his shoulder at where the path back home was and then at Maerwen. "Why did you kiss me?" She looked a little taken back by his question and fidgeted from one foot to another.

"Is that how you thank people for saving your life?" Loki went on to say, Maerwen fidgeted even more and looked at anything but him. There was also a light red colouring on her cheeks.

"Come on, if we stick to the tree line we should be able to get closer." Maerwen said still sounding a little embarrassed. Turning on her heels she walked quietly to the tree line.

"You never answered my question." Loki said smiling lightly and following after her, Maerwen shot him a look from over her shoulder. "Is admitting to your feelings a hard task for you to do?"

"I fear your ego is boosting there."

"No need to sound so hostile," Loki rolled his eyes.

Maerwen frowned and pointed a finger at him once she'd turned on her heels and looked at him. Loki gave her an expectant look and waited for her to speak. She lowered her hand and let it rest on the hilt of her sword. "I like you," she said in a quiet tone. Loki smirked and crossed his arms, giving her a nod he looked up at the night sky and then at her.

"Of course you like me, we are friends." He smiled at her, Maerwen frowned and looked at him. He wasn't exactly making her answering his earlier question easy. She went to answer but stopped when he spoke instead. "You do not need to continue," he said while eyeing up the outskirts of the kingdom which were just visible through the trees.

Maerwen let out a relieved sigh, "If you use trying to express your feelings through someone saving your life, then you may just be the most confused person I know." Loki patted her patronizingly on the head as he walked past her. Pouting and walking after him Maerwen crossed her arms sourly. His earlier smile returned and widened, annoying Maerwen and making her embarrassed was rather entertaining.

* * *

The building structures within the kingdom were much like the ones in Alfheim. Some homes were carved into large trees which were humanly impossible to wrap your arms around.

Maerwen's eyes looked up at the buildings and homes which seemed to be all boarded up. "Come on," Loki said while putting a hand on her shoulder and nudging her forward. The two of them had managed to sneak into the kingdom through a lazy look out who had left one of the gates open which lead in and out of the settlement.

Standing in the shadows of a alley way next to a building the two surveyed the area. Maerwen had told Loki that he couldn't keep turning them invisible because it'd slowly take its toll on him. Loki had retorted that he didn't Maerwen was so informed with how tiring magic could be.

"So the palace obviously is the main headquarters." Maerwen said while standing up from her crouched position.

"I do not see anyone, only the look outs. But that does not mean there isn't anyone lurking around wearing a cloaking device."

"Where did they get them from?"

"Perhaps they've been observing the technology which gets created on Midgard?"

"...Midgard have cloaking devices?" Maerwen asked dubiously, Loki gave a shrug and looked at her. "It would explain a lot actually, both Svartalfheim and Alfheim are not very good at technology, they'd have to observe it from elsewhere." Maerwen pondered and then looked confused, Loki was standing with his arms crossed looking at her plainly.

"Are you done?"

"Yes I guess so."

"Good because remember we do have a palace to infiltrate. Not to mention a brilliant get away to make up. We have to do all of this before dawn." Loki turned and looked around the side of the alley way wall and looked around all the surrounding buildings.

He had spoken the truth earlier. The only people he could see were the look outs, they were all to busy looking out over the wall. Clearly Tedyrnir was expecting a attack and had informed his look outs well.

The two of them edged around the wall and kept to the shadows as they walked down the street. There were no signs of civilians which made Maerwen ponder over where they all were. But then every house they passed the doors and windows were boarded up, perhaps they were all imprisoned in their own homes?

She zoned out and let out a quiet startled sound when something dug through her armour and into her skin. Looking at her shoulder she eyed up the arrow, Loki had turned quicker than she could register and threw one of the small daggers in the direction of the archer.

By this action the look outs became aware of their presence.

Maerwen ran a hand down her face while her other arm stayed limp by her side. Reaching to the side she pulled out her sword and blocked an arrow. One by one the look outs jumped down and walked slowly in their direction. Each pulling out a weapon of their own favour. Some had swords, others had small daggers, and one even pulled a horrible looking axe from his back.

Maerwen rolled her eyes and put a hand on Loki's shoulder, shoving him to the side and running down the street griping onto his hand she skidded to a halt.

More look outs stood in front of them, along with the others running behind them trying to catch up with them.

Ducking under a sword blow Maerwen aimed her sword up and through the stomach of her attacker. Kicking another away she pushed another elf away from herself, it lost its balance and tumbled over.

Loki successfully dealt with the elf which was attacking him. Maerwen looked at the street ahead and then back at him. "Run."

"How can I leave you here with all of them?" He asked while nodding his head in the direction of the look outs which were steadily catching up with their stationary position.

"They're not going to kill me, but they will try and kill you, I don't wish to see them attempt the latter."

"Maerwen how can you get closure from knowing they won't kill you? They will not succeed in trying to kill me." Loki said retorting to her rushed sentence.

"I just know that I can kill them but they can't kill me, either way they'll get killed. Remember; Tedyrnir wants me here. Here I am, you have to leave and you have to leave now." Maerwen put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him forwards. "I'll cover your back the best I can." She said a little bitterly and looked at her limp arm.

"I will come back for you."

"Oh that I am sure of. You will not return alone though, with you shall be your father and Asgard's army." Maerwen smiled, "Be careful."

"I think it should be me saying that." Loki said and then quickly leant down to her height and kissed her. "Be careful." Maerwen let out a rather childish giggle and nodded slowly. "Be serious." Loki scolded.

"Sorry...I just got minorly distracted by you kissing me." She smiled and then rushed forward and started blocking the attacks the look outs sent her way.

Loki ran down the street now invisible to everyone's eyes. Maerwen never looked back and neither did he, taking out one of the small throwing knives he stabbed it through one of the gate guards chest and pushed him away.

Opening the gate his eyes skimmed over the dark grassed field beyond the kingdom. Letting out a slow sigh and putting the knife back in its holder he leant against the wall for a few moments and then started forward.


	39. Chapter 39

_Thank you for reading, reviews and fav'ing too! :D  
_

* * *

39

Odin looked around the slightly alien surroundings. He had ventured to Svartalfheim very few times, the huge trees and forested areas were everywhere. Half of the realm was covered in thick forests which made travelling a little problematic.

Hearing running footsteps he turned, it was probably one of the guards telling him to stay within the safety perimeter they had set up.

It wasn't just elves that inhabited this realm, there were a number of bizarre and possible dangerous animals which inhabited the forests too.

Turning slowly he couldn't help but not have an expression of confusion and anger.

Standing in front of him, trying to get his breath back was Loki.

"What are you doing here?" Odin asked in a low but angry tone. Loki straightened and looked at him with wide green blue eyes.

"It's Maerwen." Loki spoke in a flat tone, Odin's expression shifted from confused and angered to concerned. The concerned expression caused Loki to frown and shift his weight from one leg to the other.

"Where is she?"

"The palace by now I am sure." Loki rolled his eyes and looked up at the dark sky, it was still dark but the stars were starting to fade slowly.

"Why are you here?"

"Well Maerwen overheard your little speech and couldn't sit back and let you possibly kill Tedyrnir and Rika without finding out their motives." Loki's blunt tone caused the anger to flit back onto his father's expression.

"And you just thought you'd tag along with her?" Odin questioned while walking past his youngest son and down towards the camp site where his army were recovering from the after effects of the portals.

Loki frowned and turned stiffly and looked at Odin retreating through the trees. Walking after him he watched as the elder man started to wake everyone up. "I want you to return to Asgard. You are to stay there." Odin said seriously and then nodded his head towards the portal by their side.

"As you wish," Loki smiled bitterly and stepped through the portal, sighing heavily Odin proceeded to giving directions and orders to his army.

* * *

Thor ran a hand through his blonde hair and walked down the corridor. Walking back a few steps he raised an eyebrow at a shadowed figure sitting under a tree.

Walking out of the door and slowly up to the figure he crouched down. "Brother what are you doing out here?" Thor questioned while idly looking around, Loki slowly looked up at him and then around himself. There were still a few guards walking around protecting the palace and walking the streets to make sure no more attacks happened here.

Loki's avoidance of answering caused Thor to look at him worriedly. "What is wrong?"

"It's Maerwen."

"What is wrong with her?" Thor asked, his tone changing from curious to deadly serious in a matter of seconds. Loki let out a sigh and stood up slowly, Thor stood up and looked at his brother waiting for him to continue.

"She's in Svartalfheim," Loki started, Thor frowned and looked like he was just about to run off towards the nearest portal just from those words. "Father is there too," this caused Thor to start walking away from his side and back into the building.

"You cannot go Thor! Father forbade me to return or anyone to go," Loki said while walking quickly to catch up with his brother.

Giving Loki a sidewards look, Thor raised an eyebrow. "You were with her and let her get captured?"

"She didn't see the point of us both getting captured."

"Wait," Thor stopped walking and looked at him seriously. "You two went to Svartalfheim. I presume you did so and father did not know." Loki nodded slowly confirming his words. "She gets caught and you tell father what's happened and he sends you away?" Loki gave another certain nod. "But you have inside information, you know the layout of the kingdom. Surely he could see use of this information? I do not remember father ever telling us of any visits he's had to Svartalfheim." Thor said while crossing his arms. Loki looked a little confused and then slowly nodded anyway, he didn't know what else to do let alone what to say.

"Well it is rather clear what we have to do."

"No Thor," Loki said shaking his head. "If we do go there father will be furious-"

"Maerwen is my friend and she's in I don't know what trouble. I am going and so are you." Thor said while walking quickly off again.

Loki smiled and walked after him. He would be lying if he said that telling Thor what happened wasn't a plan to go back to Svartalfheim. If he by himself returned Odin would be angry, but if Loki returned with Thor then he was rather sure Odin wouldn't be so angry.

It was interesting to see the effects that the seemingly favoured son had on their father. "Sif!" Loki heard his brothers voice exclaim. Looking up he watched the two talk, when he got closer he could hear Thor explaining to the dark haired female what had happened.

"I hate to disrespect and go against the All-Father...but I am not very happy with sitting back idly when we could help." Sif reasoned while looking at the two brothers. "We must go."

"Where are we going now?" Volstagg asked while appearing by Loki's side and smiling at everyone.

"To Svartalfheim." Loki answered.

Volstagg frowned and his smile slipped for a moment only to return a few seconds later. "Again? But we've been there, can't we go elsewhere today?"

"Maerwen has been captured." Thor frowned and shook his head, it annoyed him to know his friend was possibly imprisoned and he was here in Asgard, he knew getting successfully into Svartalfheim was going to be tricky.

Volstagg turned serious all of a sudden and nodded. "Then we shall go my friends."

"Where is Fandral and Hogun?" Sif looked around, usually where Volstagg was the other two weren't usually to far behind.


	40. Chapter 40

_40? ...40? It is a surprise that i have got this far. Especially considering i have the horrible tendency to just delete stories which don't exactly work out xD well glad i didn't delete this though~ it's one of the funnest stories i've ever written xD (Sounds slightly lame perhaps? :''D)  
_

_Fear comes to me in the form of a university letter. Introductory day! In July, thank god it's not just yet. If it were i'd be having a huge freak out. -Rubs temples- time to mentally prepare to meet my new classmates.  
_

_Pointless rambling there for ye xD  
_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing and sticking with this! :D_

* * *

40

Having a arrow pulled agonisingly slowly from her shoulder, Maerwen became aware of her surroundings. Letting out a scream and shuffling backwards she failed to get far and ended up scooting along the floor propelling herself with her legs.

Her arms were tied behind her back which limited her mobility.

Hearing a low laugh she looked around and then up at a light blue skinned elf. His pale brown eyes gleamed in the candles lighting the room. Maerwen looked around and frowned lightly. There were high ceiling bookcases along one wall and there were a few desks in the room too. One desk had her weapons laying on it, looking at herself she let out a annoyed noise.

"You are in a bind are you not?"

"You," Maerwen looked up at him and watched as he crouched to her level. "Are Tedyrnir I take it?"

"Correct!" Tedyrnir grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically. "My turn! I take it you are Maerwen?" He asked while waving the arrow at her, she pulled a face and nodded slowly. "In that case it is brilliant to finally meet you! I would shake your hand but...well...yours are otherwise preoccupied."

"Can I voice a question to you?"

"You are very polite, I like that!" Tedyrnir chimed yet nodded. "Yes yes, ask away."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well you see this all started when your father decided to screw up our realm. He disbanded the armies and paid more attention towards being peaceful." Tedyrnir spoke plainly. "What is with that expression? Oh I see, you agree with him don't you?" Maerwen slowly nodded. "You try doing something for most of your life and then get told to go find another profession."

"I know what that is like," Maerwen said while wriggling to get comfy on the hard floor and crossing her legs. Tedyrnir tilted his head to the side confused. "I got bought up as a guard, then I get told I could rule a realm." She paused, "I know what it's like to suddenly get another profession lumped on you."

"Huh I guess you do," Tedyrnir nodded slowly and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't quite like how patronizing you sounded though." He said darkly, Maerwen frowned and kicked backwards and away from him. "Come here," he reached out and gripped onto her ankle once he caught her in mid kick. Maerwen yelped and commenced kicking his hand and trying to make him let go.

"You are like your father."

"I never knew him!"

"Shame, such a shame." Tedyrnir shook his head sadly while dragging her behind him. Maerwen wriggled and squirmed and still kicked him every so often. Dropping her leg when they reached the middle of the room he sat down in a chair and kicked his legs up against the desk.

"He was a nice man, foolish but nice. He also gave one hell of a good fight."

"I am just going to have to take your word for it."

"Yes," Tedyrnir said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I am not the best person to tell you about your father." He gave a shrug, "I'm the best you got right now. See we're not going anywhere for a while." Tedyrnir shot her a smile.

"Why did you kill him? Your earlier reason does not make sense."

"The truth Maerwen, is sometimes horrible to hear."

Giving him a blank expression she nodded at him. "I want to know."

"Will knowing help justify my reasons for all of this? Most likely not. Will it give you closure? Yes most likely." Smiling Tedyrnir stabbed the arrow which he was still toying with into the desk and flicked it.

"All right!" Clapping his hands he waved them in her direction. "Allow me to give you closure." Smiling still he kicked his legs off of the desk and leant his arms against the dark wooden piece of furniture.

"I killed your father because I wanted to." Maerwen's eyes widened. "Told you the truth wasn't nice to hear. But yes, I killed him because I wanted to. There were numerous other people who wanted to do it. We were all from the army which Haldir had disbanded."

Maerwen shook her head, "It was either you or someone else that would have done what you did."

"The lesser of two evils outlook huh? I like it!"

"Where does Rika fit into this?"

"We're related," Tedyrnir grinned happily, Maerwen flinched and looked up at him. "Yes yes! We're related. She helped out of spite."

"Spite?"

"Oh come on, Alfheim is rather pathetic as a realm isn't it?"

"So...you two teaming up and invading Asgard really was to try and get control?"

"I just wanted you!" Tedyrnir sung and waved his hands in the air and then smiled widely down at her. "With you here, a direct link to that old man is here too! Which means that the people won't try and kill me. You see some naughty little mouse squeaked about me doing off Haldir." Tedyrnir shook his head sadly. "I sought out Rika for aid and she gave me your name and whereabouts. Well a guard also told me where you was after a few hours of torture but that's a different story."

"So you two decide to team up. You to get me so you won't get killed by the people, and she to make Alfheim look less pathetic. Then once you have me Svartalfheim returns to normality, Rika returns to Alfheim and then what?" Maerwen questioned simply. "You then regroup to try and take over the nine realms?"

"Oh that was just a front. It was a fun idea in the beginning, but I honestly don't want all my army destroyed in a ideally illogical plan." Tedyrnir rolled his eyes. "I don't care about the nine realms. Look what the little attack on Asgard has caused. There is an army on my doorstep. There is going to be a war out there very soon."

"How did you get into Asgard? Elves can't do magic."

"Who said we weren't invited?" Tedyrnir smiled slowly at her, Maerwen frowned and fidgeted on the floor. Sitting so she was kneeling she looked down at the dark red rug underneath her.

"Were we invited? Perhaps, but then again Rika does carry a fancy magical item on a necklace." Tedyrnir said while rocking on the chair and then jumping up. "Which would it be?"

"Stop it."

"What? I have not done anything."

"You are planting doubts in my mind. Stop it." Maerwen narrowed her eyes up at him, Tedyrnir smiled, put a foot on her chest and kicked her backwards. She fell backwards and her head cracked against the floor.


	41. Chapter 41

_Perhaps a lil shorter than other chapters ¬_¬_

_Sorry!_

* * *

41

Rika walked over to the close eyed woman and put her fingers against her neck. Maerwen's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at her. There was such confusion in her violet blue eyes. Maerwen looked around and slowly sat up, with help from Rika.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't leave," Rika answered and entwined her hands together in her lap.

"Why?" Maerwen frowned and leaned forward slightly. "You two are partners, you can leave whenever you want. Can't you?"

"It's not that simple."

"You're related, you help your relation because you have to. Family has to help one another." Maerwen leaned back against the wall and smiled at her. "What is keeping you here Rika? You two have no intentions of taking over the nine realms."

"But he has taken over Alfheim."

"And you want it back?" Maerwen shut her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. Letting out a yawn she sat as still as possible because the bonds around her arms were bound so tightly any movement hurt.

"Did he really just kill Haldir because he wanted to?"

"I believe so. He never told me of his reasons, he just told me he had."

"That seems to hurt more than just knowing he's dead." Maerwen opened her eyes and looked at the Queen in front of her. "What was he like?"

"He was kind," Rika smiled. "Kind but harsh at times."

"Did he really disband all the fighting forces for a more peaceful existence?"

Rika nodded slowly and put her hands on her golden coloured skirt. Straightening a crease out she looked at her. "Haldir seemed to admire Alfheim's peacefulness and wished it could be like that here. But sadly, all these people have ever known is fighting."

"He explained his actions," Maerwen said referring to Tedyrnir, she wondered where he was right now. She couldn't remember blacking out after the numerous kicks she got after the first one earlier on.

"What about yours?"

"Your mother confided in me who your father was." Rika started, "You never knew Haldir and he never knew you. As far as anyone could tell you were just another orphaned trainee of the guards. A orphan who happened to get adopted by the captain of the guard." Rika smiled Maerwen nodded slowly and looked towards the wide windows which were opposite to their sitting position.

"I did send you away to strengthen the bond we had with Asgard. But I also sent you away to protect you. I knew something like this would happen, call it a premonition."

"What a premonition." Maerwen mused and looked at her. "You are a prisoner here?"

"I just have freedom to move around." Rika said while looking down at her hands. "He's using our army, and he's using your fathers. He's going to get them all killed for an empty reason."

"This really was all a front just to get me here wasn't it?" Maerwen asked, Rika nodded slowly. "We need to get out of here."

"I've tried."

"You clearly haven't tried hard enough." Maerwen leaned her head against the wall again and shut her eyes.

The door opened and Tedyrnir strolled in. He looked at the two women confused before walking over. "Is she awake yet?"

"No."

"That's a shame...I haven't killed her have I?"

"No," Rika answered while looking at her cousin oddly. Tedyrnir crouched down to sit beside her and reached out to poke Maerwen on the arm.

"Wake up sleepy head!" He chimed, squeezing her eyes shut more before she opened them, Maerwen looked at the two of them dully. "Come with me," he stood up and yanked Maerwen to stand. Rika winced at the rough jerking movement of Maerwen's now stranding position. Standing up the Queen walked behind them and over to the wide windows.

"While you were napping look what you missed out on!" Tedyrnir smiled and waved a hand at the fighting happening beyond the window. Maerwen's eyes skimmed over everything, it was hard to distinguish who was winning, or if there was even a winner.

"You are the _King_ you should be down there too. No one likes an idle King." Maerwen said in a blunt tone while looking at Tedyrnir sidewards. He mused over her words and nodded slowly. Hearing a low rumbling sound Maerwen frowned and stuck her head out of the window, she got tugged back in though.

"Do you hear that?" Maerwen questioned generally interested if anyone else had heard the rumbling too. Rika nodded slowly and took a step back, Tedyrnir looked around confused yet didn't seem to wholly care.

Maerwen couldn't help but smile when lightening veined and flashed in the sky. Seeing a familiar blonde haired man land in amongst the lightening she pulled a face when the nearest elf got hit with Mjolnir.

Looking up at Tedyrnir – still smiling – she liked the fact that now, only now, Tedyrnir looked a little concerned with the fight he'd bought down on his realm.


	42. Chapter 42

_A-ok i can freely admit i took a break from this. Thank some lovely civil conversations on that break (sarcasm is lost on here.)_

_ So ya, close to pointlessly finishing and never updating again._

_But meh, whatever i'm not much of a quitter. It's not written in my genes.  
_

_I have to prewarn you, if the updating is slow, i am sorry._

* * *

42

"He is such a show off honestly." Volstagg commented while avoiding tripping over tree roots. "He has the easiest way to travel whereas we have to run along behind him."

"It has always been like that," Fandral said while jumping over a moss covered log. Sif leapt over a few seconds after him.

"If the All-Father didn't know we were here, he does now." Sif said, it was something they were all thinking. They had managed to get into Svartalfheim with relative ease. Heimdall if anything chose to completely blank them sneaking in.

"Yes trying to be undetectable with Thor is a rather hard feat to accomplish." Loki said simply, he was at the front of the group leading them down the path Maerwen and he had previously walked down.

Stopping at the bank the small group eyed up the field in front of them.

"I suppose we can get solace in knowing your brother is down there somewhere."

"Emphasis on somewhere." Hogun said adding onto what Fandral had just said.

"I don't suppose he'd be up for stopping fighting with petty elves to track down dear Maerwen?" Volstagg questioned while steadily walking down the bank. One by one they followed after him, Loki barely glanced at the dead elf which Maerwen and himself had dealt with earlier on.

"Have we actually got a tactic here?" Sif questioned, they were all still on the outskirts of the tree line away from the immediate fighting. Although a few paces away there were men and women battling against each other with such ferocity it was unimaginable where they kept all the angst bottled up within themselves.

"Get Thor," Volstagg said firstly.

"Break into the kingdom." Hogun added while eyeing up two Alfheim guards going up against a lone Asgardian.

"Aid our brothers in arms and avoid the anger of Odin?" Fandral smile wryly and nodded his head in the direction of the field.

Odin could clearly be spotted fighting alongside the fighters from Asgard. Obviously by now he was more than aware that his sons and the small group were here. There was an edge in his one visible eye which showed he clearly did not approve of them being here.

"Find Maerwen and then get out of the kingdom again." Loki said while reaching down and putting a hand over the dagger pouch, it was an action more out of reassurance than anything. After all he still needed to return the small silver weapons to their rightful owner.

"Well I think that's our tactics sorted out, shall we?" Sif gestured to the field at her side, each of them unsheathed and held onto their weapons before looking at each other and nodding slowly. Charging forward it didn't take long for them to all get separated and lost in the huge crowd of battling men and women. Despite being separated they all knew where it was they needed to go, and they were all determined to get to the kingdom.

* * *

"I guess you can consider this a welcome home party?" Tedyrnir pondered while pulling Maerwen away from the window. She yelled and kicked out against him, "Stop stop, everything is fine."

"You are delusional." Maerwen looked at him with wide eyes, he seemed to ponder over her words and then pushed her away from himself.

Not having arms to catch her balance she fell against the floor in a heap. Pain shot up her arms considering she landed on them. Wriggling slightly to get onto her side Maerwen gritted her teeth. The pain turned into a stabbing pulling sharpness which tugged mainly on her injured shoulder.

"Me, delusional? No, no no." Tedyrnir shook his head sharply and looked towards Rika. The blonde and brown haired Queen was watching the battle beyond the window with glazed over eyes. "Am I delusional?" He questioned while stopping by her side.

"I do not know." Rika spoke in a hard tone, her glazed eyes looked up at him. "I think you are insane though." With that said she looked back to the window and soon tears trickled down her cheeks as she spied some of her Alfheim guards fall from fatal wounds.

"Do you want to know where you went wrong?" Maerwen asked while sitting up and cross legged. Licking her lips she ignored the taste of iron, but the slow line of blood which was trickling down her chin was harder to ignore, she must have bit her lip when she fell.

Her eyes narrowed up at the taller man towering over her. Tedyrnir's eyes held a fearful glint in them, but despite it all Maerwen didn't care.

In her head she couldn't figure out what else he could possibly do to her. He had killed Haldir, he's kicked and beaten her since her arrival. What else was there left? He could not kill her because then he himself would get killed by the people of Svartalfheim.

That was if Maerwen didn't get her arms free before they got to him.

"Sire!" A elf exclaimed while charging through the door, the glaring match which Tedyrnir and Maerwen were having was interrupted.

"Do you want to know?" Maerwen repeated and then suffered the consequences of her words. Groaning and curling up in a ball was the best defence from being kicked again.

"Do you not have manners?" Tedyrnir questioned while stopping his assault on Maerwen. "You should know that because I do not answer your question it means I am not deaf but merely; I do not wish to answer you." Tedyrnir smiled while leaning down to her level and pushing some of her red hair out of her face.

"And you," at this he stood up and pointed at the Svartalfheim elf which had edged his way into the room and stood a few paces away from the temporary King. "Do you not have manners? Knock man! When you wish to enter a room which you know I am within, knock. It's common decent manners."


	43. Chapter 43

43

Maerwen let out a cough and barely registered Rika rushing to her side and helping her sit up. She winced from the movement.

The two women looked up at the two men standing in front of them. There was a difference between the two, not just the class which they were in. But in disposition, Tedyrnir stood arrogant and straight backed. Whereas the other elf stood with his arms crossed and was leaning his weight on one leg.

Despite obviously being a warrior, he didn't hold himself like one.

"What is it? Are you just going to stand there gawking at me?" Tedyrnir said, his harsh tone pulled the other elf out of his thoughts.

Shaking his head, which caused his dark curls to sway from side to side he looked at his leader. "There's been a breech."

"A breech you say?"

"Yes sire."

"Where abouts?"

"The southern entrance sire, six of 'em to be exact."

"That's all? Well the way you burst in here I thought the whole bloody army were spilling through our gateways!" Tedyrnir spoke exasperated.

"Sire-"

"Leave."

"But sire! You-"

"Leave _now_," Tedyrnir's pale brown eyes darkened drastically and pierced through the elf standing in front of him.

Nodding slowly he quickly bowed and exited the room, Rika watched him leave and looked up at Tedyrnir.

"You were going to tell me where I went wrong, please do explain."

"You went wrong as soon as you attacked Asgard." A familiar voice spoke. "Although some may argue it all went wrong when you attacked Alfheim."

With huge irritation Tedyrnir turned back to look at the messenger elf from moments ago.

"Wow thank you for telling me the obvious-" Tedyrnir's sentence got cut off when the man charged forward and slashed at him. The small attack managed to succeed and the small knife the elf was clutching onto ripped across the temporary King's dark blue attire.

Tedyrnir let out a startled noise yet didn't look wholly surprised. "I was expecting this sooner or later ya know? I mean after all...look what I've done. I did what I did because I thought I could make a good difference-"

"Listen I honestly do not care what you do to this realm." The elf spoke simply, Tedyrnir's speech got cut off and he stared confused.

"But-"

"I don't care." The curly haired man repeated seriously while twirling the small knives in his hands. "I do care however when you drag anyone into this pointless fighting for a woman who would most likely kill you as soon as you set her free. Be careful; she has a brilliant aim." The elf winked a dark eye at Tedyrnir and charged forward again.

Tedyrnir being the warrior he was used his surroundings to his advantage and leapt up and over the desks and made his way to the one where Maerwen's weapons laid.

Unsheathing her sword he pointed it in the direction of where he last saw his attacker.

The only problem was he was not there anymore.

Looking at Rika, who had a similar look of confusion, he lowered his weapon. His eyes slid to look at Maerwen, who was barely able to keep her eyes open from the assault a few moments ago.

"Do you not get told as a guard and as a fighter to never lower your weapons?"

"I don't think that rule applies when I am fighting an invisible foe."

"I'm in plain sight," said a voice behind him.

Turning on his heels quickly Tedyrnir was to slow to lift and block the attack which was dealt to him. Falling backwards slowly, the sword fell out of his hands and clattered to the floor.

Tedyrnir let out a groan and put a hand over the wound on his chest, there was a hilt of a knife sticking out, this caused an annoyed groan to escape his lips.

Rika tensed and clutched onto Maerwen more when the elf which had fought against Tedyrnir walked slowly over to them.

"Foolish Queen why are you clutching onto an unconscious woman for? She's not going to provide much protection for you." The elf crouched down and reached out and put a hand on Maerwen's shoulder.

Rika's eyes widened as the image of the Svartalfheim elf flickered and the image of one of the sons of Odin replaced it.

"...You..." Rika trailed off, ignoring her stunned disposition Loki reached out and took Maerwen from her arms.

"Keep an eye on him," Loki nodded backwards to where Tedyrnir was laying. "If he tries to move...well use your imagination, all I'm going to say is there is a table of weapons right next to his body." Loki smiled and watched Rika move away from him and over to Tedyrnir.

Looking over his shoulder quickly, Loki nodded slowly. Rika and himself admittedly never managed to get along when she was staying in Asgard. But it seemed for this one moment in time they coincided well.

Reaching to his side Loki pulled out one of the small silver knives and reached down to cut away the restraints around Maerwen's arms. Hearing annoyed mumbling he looked over his shoulder again.

"Can you be quiet over there?" Loki questioned, Tedyrnir lifted his head up slightly and shot him a glare. Shrugging off the glare Loki pulled away the restraints and threw them to the side. Maerwen was now able to lay properly on her back.

"You said there was six of you who breeched the gateways." Rika said while shuffling back, training a arrow precisely at Tedyrnir's head.

Loki rolled his eyes and looked up at her, Rika looked at him confused and then lowered the bow slightly. "You lied?" She whispered, Loki nodded slowly and looked down at the woman laying in front of him.

Maerwen's eyes squeezed shut more before they slowly opened. But when they did it was clear she was having trouble focussing on things. Blinking several times she tilted her head to the side and looked up at him.

Confusion and a light frown flitted onto her face. Loki just sat looking down at her waiting for her to compose herself.

"Loki!" Maerwen exclaimed with sheer happiness. She shot up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and tightened her grip on him.

"I am so happy to see you again." She said while leaning back and looking at him.

"I would never had guessed." Loki answered, his eyes skimmed over her appearance. Despite the rather vicious kicks she got earlier on, Maerwen didn't look in to bad shape.

Pulling the sleeve of his shirt more over his hand he reached up and wiped it across her lip. That was the only thing which was out of place with her appearance, the blood which was trickling from her lip and down her chin.

"You are on your own?"

"You know how Thor gets when there's a fight to be had." Loki explained, Maerwen shrugged and nodded agreeing with his words. "The Warriors Three and Sif are slowly making there way here, I think."

"So you do not know where everyone is?" Maerwen questioned, Loki shook his head slowly. "Well," she smiled and clapped her hands together. "At least we know where we are."

"Some consolation!"

"He's still alive?" Maerwen winced and pointed over to Tedyrnir, who had earlier exclaimed those two words.

"He's a war criminal now," Loki said while standing up. Holding out his hands he helped Maerwen stand up, she almost fell over but he caught her. "He needs to pay for his crimes against Alfheim, Asgard and Svartalfheim."

"Can't I just kill him?" Maerwen questioned while looking up at him. The two of them were slowly walking over to where Rika was standing still holding onto the bow with the arrow trained at his head.


End file.
